entends ma voix
by airmaster10
Summary: Je vois leurs regard triste braqués sur moi, je cherche les mots pour leurs dire que je vais bien même si ce n'est pas le cas... Pourquoi moi... pourquoi lui... je ne sais pas mais... il me fait peur parce qu'il réveille ce que j'ai enfouit au plus profond de moi... mes sentiments... Alors qu'il s'approche de moi en hurlant mes barrières tombent, ma bulle explose...
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, oui je sais encore une histoire! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas encore fini les deux autres mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête et je voulais la mettre par écrit...

PROLOGUE :

Debout sur le banc des accusés j'attends d'être appelé à la barre afin de donner ma version des faits. Ma mère me fusille du regard depuis l'autre côté de la salle et je lui envoie un regard cynique. Les menottes aux poignets, j'attends la sentence avec autant d'impatience qu'elle. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, comme si j'allais les tuer comme lui! Dire que je suis ici à cause de ce putain de Phil, à cause de Renée!

Mon avocat soupire en voyant mon look, pour lui il joue en ma défaveur mais je m'en moque si je dois aller en prison j'aime autant y aller tel que je suis. Mes cheveux longs coiffées en deux tresses tombant sur mes épaules, mes yeux maquillées de manière charbonneux et mon teint pâle me donne une allure fragile. Mes habits, leggins noir, gilet noir, débardeur bleu électrique et mes converses me donne une allure gotique que j'affectionne particulièrement. Mes yeux gris aciers, héritée de ma mère me donne un air froid et dur. Je serre les mâchoires alors que je me dirige vers le siège pour donner ma version des faits. Renée a jouer la carte de la mère célibataire qui n'arrive pas à gérer une enfant difficile, que sa relation avec Phil était idyllique et que je ne l'avais jamais accepter, que je devenais violente dès qu'il tentait un rapprochement.

\- Ma fille... elle n'a jamais su s'intégrer... quelque part j'ai échouée...Souffle ma mère bonne comédienne en retournant à sa place.

Je me lève et m'installe, je jure sur la Bible et devant mes dieux que je dirais la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité en grognant, prenant soin de garder mon regard braqué sur mon avocat et non sur mon frère et mon père au premier rang.

\- Bien Mademoiselle Black, dite nous ce qu'il c'est passé se soir là! Demande mon avocat et je hausse un sourcil.

\- J'ai pris la batte de baseball et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il claque! Grognais-je sous les cris choqués des jurées.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué? D'après le témoignage de votre mère c'était un bon compagnon... comment était-il avec vous?

\- Tactile...

\- Développez je vous pris? Souffle mon avocat blasé par mon comportement.

\- Il me frappé dès que ma mère avait le dos tourné, c'était un connard qui voulait que je l'appelle papa tout en me tripotant les fesses!

\- Votre mère n'a jamais rien vu, jamais eu de doute? Elle vous accuse de meurtre! Crie mon avocat en la pointant du doigt.

\- Ma mère n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, elle est jamais venu au réunion parents profs pour le collège et encore moins au lycée! Si vous lui demandez mon activité extra scolaire elle saura même pas vous répondre! Moins elle me voit mieux elle se porte! Sifflais-je en contemplant les jurés.

\- Ce soir là que c'est-il réellement passé?

\- Il m'a coincé contre la porte d'entrée, il a mis la main dans mon pantalon en serrant son autre mains autour de ma gorge m'empêchant de respirer et de crier. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait depuis deux ans et lorsqu'il a eu fini j'ai attrapé sa batte en aluminium et j'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais ce relever!

\- Quant vous dite qu'il a eu se qu'il voulait que sous-entendez vous? Demande mon avocat calmement.

\- Vous préférez que je dise le mot viole? OUI il m'a violé! Grognais-je alors que l'avocat hoche la tête.

Je vois mon père avec un regard ahuri alors que mon frère se lève pour quitter la salle précipitamment. Mon tond est froid, sans sentiments, je suis complétement détachée du monde qui m'entoure, en fait j'en ai rien à foutre. Phil m'a brisée, détruite, déchirant mon âme en même temps que mon corps.

\- Donc c'était de la légitime défense, un homicide involontaire? Demande l'avocat de ma mère en souriant. Allons... vingt deux coups de batte, Mademoiselle Black!

\- Oui je me suis défendu, par contre je l'ai tué en connaissance de cause! Je voulais qu'il crève afin qu'il ne puisse jamais recommencer! Tout ceux qui ont des enfants dans cette pièces comprendront mon geste! Feulais-je. Alors quoi, j'aurai dû aller pleurer comme une petite fille auprès de ma mère qui ne jurait que par lui. Je suis grande, j'ai toujours pris soin de moi toute seule alors que c'était son boulot à elle! Je suis sa fille et pourtant elle me poursuit en justice! Quel monstre poursuit sa propre enfant?

\- Oui mais vous avez seize ans, vous n'êtes plus vraiment une enfant puisque vous avez eu votre émancipation lors de votre anniversaire! Ricane l'avocat et je me tend.

\- Même si je suis émancipée, je ne suis pas majeur!

\- Effectivement mais vous êtes considérez comme telle aux yeux de la loi! Nous demandons l'incarcération immédiate de Mademoiselle Bella Black dans une prison pour mineur jusqu'à son dix-huitièmes anniversaire et un minimum de dix ans de prison ferme! Demande l'avocat de ma mère. Elle a reconnu devant la cours son intention de le tuer ce qui est un aveux en soit!

\- Nous demandons deux ans en prison pour mineur et une assignation au domicile de son père pour bonne conduite dès la fin de son temps d'incarcération en prison pour mineur! S'exclame mon avocat alors que mon père s'avance.

\- Les jurés vont délibérer et je prononcerais le verdict en fin de journée! La séance est levée! Conclus le juge.

Des policiers m'escortent menotté alors que mon père pleure à chaude larmes en me suivant du regard. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour ne pas craquer. Inspirer, expirer! Inspirer, expirer! L'attente me semble interminable, j'essaie de ne pas me laisser envahir par les émotions. Soit forte, ne craque pas, ne leurs donne pas cette satisfaction... Les policiers me regardent sans scier, j'entends mon frère hurler mon prénom et exiger à me voir. Pauvre Jacob, il aura dix huit ans demain et je ne pourrais même pas le lui souhaiter. Billy essaie de le calmer, je l'entends discuter avec mon avocat afin de savoir mes chances d'être acquitté. Il espère trop de la justice, s'il y en avait une dans se bas monde jamais Renée n'aurait eu mon droit de garde! Renée Drywer est une salope sans nom qui n'a jamais pensée qu'à sa petite personne.

On toque à la porte et on nous préviens que les jurés ont finis leurs délibération. J'inspire et me lève en suivant docilement les policiers afin d'entendre la sentence. Mon père est assis au premier rang, mon frère à ses côtés, Charlie Swan le meilleur ami de mon père l'a rejoint afin de l'épauler. C'est bien, ils ne seront pas tout seul! Je me poste droite, le menton relevé en signe de défit et plonge mon regard dans ceux du jurys.

\- En se qui concerne l'accusation de meurtre les jurés déclare Bella Black non coupable! En se qui concerne l'accusation d'homicide volontaire nous reconnaissons Bella Black coupable! En se qui concerne le temps d'emprisonnement nous la condamnons à une peine de deux ans en prison pour mineur ainsi que trois ans en prison pour adulte sans possibilité de sortie avancée! Lis le premier jurés à voix haute.

\- Nous demandons à ce que Mademoiselle Bella Black soit incarcérée à la prison pour mineur de Seattle et à la maison d'arrêt de Forks! Cris mon avocat. Son père étant handicapé il ne pourrait pas faire d'aussi long voyage jusqu'à Phoenix!

\- Accordé! Mademoiselle Bella Black, votre peine est immédiate, vous serez transféré à la fin de la séance par une escorte policière jusqu'à Seattle! Vous avez de la chance, vous avez réussit à attendrir les jurées! N'oubliez pas cinq ans de prison dont deux dans la prison pour mineurs , désirez vous faire appel?

\- Non, votre honneur! Affirmais-je en soufflant alors que mes épaules s'affaissent.

\- La séance est levée! Conclus le juge.

\- NON BELLA! Hurle mon frère en essayant de me rejoindre alors que les policiers me sortent de la salle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport pour mon transfert de Phoenix à Seattle se passa dans le plus grand silence. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux le cris déchirant de mon frère résonne dans ma tête et je me retiens de hurler. Cinq ans de prison, Putain! La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que je serais loin de Renée, jamais plus je ne la reverrais! J'inspire et me pose une note mentale afin que mon avocat refuse toute visite. Je compte faire mon temps mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup si mon frère ou mon père décide de venir me voir.

J'inspire alors que je rentre dans la prison, on récupère mes vêtements, me force à enlever mes piercings et je grogne lors de la fouille au corps. La combinaison orange ne me va vraiment pas au teint et je découvre mon nouveau chez moi pour deux ans. Une cellule de douze mètre carré, pour deux, ma colocataire est complétement flippé en me voyant. Je grogne et dégage ses affaires du lit du haut pour m'installer. Les mois défilent et Jacob tente chaque semaines de me voir aux parloirs. Je refuse, je suis pas en état de lui parler, hier ma colocataire c'est fait poignardé avec une brosse à dent pour son reste de compote.

Deux ans déjà de passé, la Bella d'avant n'existe plus! Bella était déjà morte en partie cette nuit là mais deux ans en prison pour mineur à ce faire tripoté par des gardiens dans les douches ont tués les derniers reste d'humanité en moi. Jacob a abandonné ses visites au bout d'un an. Je ne parle plus de toute façon, si j'essayais je crois que j'aurais peur de ma propre voix. J'arrive à la prison de Forks, j'aperçois brièvement mon frère et mon père accompagné de Charlie. Mon frère me voit et commence à courir dans ma direction alors que les grilles se ferment derrière la voiture.

\- Bella, je t'en supplie! Hurle mon frère et je me tourne vers lui.

Son regard plonge dans le mien et je sais se qu'il voit, il voit une coquille vide, sa sœur n'existe plus. Mes yeux gris sont ternes, ils ont perdu cette petite étincelle de vie. Je lui tourne le dos et entre dans le bâtiment sous l'insistance des policiers alors que Charlie nous suit. Il se poste devant moi les bras croisés en me lançant un regard interrogateur attendant des explications. Je souffle et murmure en baissant la tête.

\- Je peux pas le voir Charlie sinon je risque de craquer! Il me reste trois ans à tenir, dit lui qu'il vient me chercher à ma sortie...

Je regarde Charlie les yeux remplis de larmes et il acquiesce nous laissant enfin passer pour qu'on me conduise dans mon nouvelle enfer. La prison pour adulte est pire que ce que je m'attendais mais je tenus bon grâce au soin du Docteur Cullen. Dix coup de couteau en un an, mon père à demandé une audience afin qu'on me relâche plus tôt mais j'ai refusé... Je fais mon temps, je veux être libre de mes mouvements une fois ma sortie et refuse donc la sortie avancer avec le bracelet électronique. Jacob a pété une durite, c'est la seule fois où je suis allée au parloir! Il a gueulé, pleuré, taper du poing face à mon regard stoïque.

\- Un an de plus Jake... lorsque je sortirais d'ici je n'aurais pas de bracelet et tu pourra me faire faire cette virée en moto que tu me promet depuis tout ce temps! Soufflais-je.

\- Putain Bella, en deux ans tu t'es prise plus de quinze coup de couteau! Tu ne tiendra jamais! Pleure mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi baraquée que toi Jake mais je sais encaissé! Grognais-je sous son regard choqué. Le Docteur Cullen me soigne bien malgré que ce tu pense de lui alors crois en moi mon frère! Je vais bientôt sortir de là! Souris-je blasée. Tu pourra me présenter ta chérie, tes potes promis! Souris-je alors que le gardien viens me chercher.

\- Meurt pas! Je t'en supplie! Murmure mon frère alors que je lui tourne le dos.

\- Prend soin de Billy!

Je retourne à ma cellule est craque pour la première fois en quatre ans. Putain! Les jours passent et mon frère ne revient pas me voir à mon grand soulagement. Je contemple le ciel dans la cours de promenade! Je sors seule à cause des nombreuses agressions contre ma personne et le gardien me tend une clope en souriant tristement. Sean est sympa, il me file des clopes sans rien attendre en retour, pour lui j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'inspire une grande bouffée en me demandant ce que mon frère fait en se moment, si sa petite amie arrive à lui faire garder le morale. Sean me ramène à ma cellule et une nouvelle attend dans celle-ci. Je l'ignore et au file des jours je commence à retrouver espoir.

Il me reste trois semaines à tirer et je suis de nouveau dans cette putain d'infirmerie, une nana m'a planté dans le sternum visant mon cœur. Pas de bol pour elle, les gardiens l'ont foutu au mitard et elle n'a pas pu y mettre toute sa force. J'ai un peu du mal à respirer, le Docteur Cullen est venu en urgence pour s'occuper de moi. A chaque fois il a se regard triste en me voyant, chaque fois je l'ignore afin de ne pas craquer parce que putain je dois tenir encore trois semaines.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous donner de calmant contre la douleur! Souffle Carlisle.

\- La douleur j'y suis habituée, c'est votre compassion que je comprend pas! Murmurais-je la voix rauque. Après tout je suis une Quileute, descendante de votre ennemie mortelle.

Il sursaute, c'est la première fois qu'il entend ma voix en près de trois ans. Il plonge son regard ambré dans le mien et je lui retourne mon regard gris acier.

\- Vous savez ce que je suis?

\- Ouais, et vous? Savez-vous ce que vous êtes réellement ? Soufflais-je en serrant les dents.

\- Je suis un monstre, un vampire... Je ne bois pas de sang humains... je ne veux pas vous faire peur...

\- Vous ne me faite pas peur, les vrais monstres je connais! Vous n'en êtes pas un...

Je ne suis plus revenu à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ma sortie, je n'ai plus parlé non plus. Je suis devant la grille vêtu de mes habits personnels, je rentre ma tête un peu plus dans mon bonnet munie d'oreille de chat et serre mon gilet sur mon ventre en inspirant profondément. J'ai galéré à remettre mes piercings en place, j'ai le plus douillé pour celui de la lèvre, celui au nez ça allé. J'inspire en allumant une clope et accepte le paquet que Sean me tend en souriant tout en me tapant l'épaule. Je fronce les sourcils et avance alors que la grille s'ouvre enfin. J'aperçois mon frère contre une moto un grand sourire aux lèvres qui me tend un casque et je tombe au sol une fois la grille passée en pleurant de soulagement, réalisant que mon supplice est enfin finit!

L'emprisonnement pendant cinq ans, le manque d'espace, le cloisonnement ont bien faillit me rendre complètement folle et pourtant je suis paralysée face à la liberté qui s'offre à moi... je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je suis, ni se que je dois faire! La prison m'a tout pris et je ne sais plus comment vivre et respirer par moi même!

\- Viens Bella, on rentre à la maison! Souffle Jacob en me soulevant dans ses bras.

Je le serre dans mes bras au point de me couper le souffle en savourant la chaleur de mon grand frère m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


	2. Chapitre 01

Note de l'auteur :

chapitre 1 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je ferme les yeux, ma tête reposant contre le dos de mon frère alors que la moto roule a vive allure jusqu'à la maison de notre père. Lorsque mon frère enclenche la béquille je me sépare de lui et enlève mon casque tout en secouant les cheveux doucement pour remettre ma frange en place. Jacob pose sa main sur mon épaule et j'ai un léger sursaut, je suis un peu nerveuse.

\- Hey, ça va... tout va bien...tu es à la maison petite sœur! Souffle Jacob en me tirant vers lui.

Je souffle un grand coup et essuie mes larmes avant de m'éloigner légèrement de lui pour avancer vers Billy qui nous attend sur le perron. Mon père pleure et j'inspire pour me donner du courage alors que je me penche pour embrasser son front. Il me caresse la joue dans un geste tendre mais je me sens mal à l'aise, j'ai du mal avec les contacts physiques. Il fait demi-tour afin que je le suit dans la maison et je me fige alors que deux hommes sont dans le salon en plus de Charlie. Le torse de mon frère percute mon dos et me pousse en avant alors que je tente de le freiner avec mes pieds.

Les gars se lèvent et me fixe avec insistance, mon cœur s'emballe, je commence à hyperventiler, il faut que je sorte. Je lâche un gémissement de peur et contourne mon frère pour courir jusqu'à la limite de la forêt afin de reprendre ma respiration. Mes mains tremblent et je donne un violent coup de poing dans l'arbre en serrant les dents. J'entends des pas se rapprocher doucement de moi et je me retourne paniquée.

\- Bella, calme toi! Ce sont mes amis, tu n'as rien à craindre! S'il te plait calme toi, inspire ma belle! Répète mon frère.

Je sers mon poing sur mon cœur et ferme les yeux en tombant à genou. Je sens qu'on soulève mon visage mais ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est un des gars et je tente de me défaire de sa prise alors que ses yeux deviennent jaune. J'entends un son gutturale remonter de sa gorge et je me fige en l'observant attentivement. Il hausse un sourcil alors que mon cœur ralenti doucement et j'inspire une grande goulée d'air.

\- Sam, est-ce qu'elle va bien? Demande mon frère et il me relâche.

\- Ta sœur à fait une crise de panique, je vais voir avec les autres pour sortir ta table dehors! Il fait beau profitons en! Souffle Sam et je le regarde en inclinant la tête.

Mon frère m'aide à me relever et je souffle en passant par la porte de derrière afin d'accéder à ma chambre sans passer devant tout le monde. Jacob ouvre mon placard et en sort un pull avec une tête de mort portant un nœud, il le pose sur le lit et me sort un jean baggy et un t-shirt propre avant de me montrer la salle de bain en souriant. Je croise les bras et il s'esclaffe en embrassant mon front.

\- Profite d'une bonne douche, ça va te détendre! Au moindre problème tu crie ok!

Je hoche la tête et attrape mes affaires pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, je trouve une culotte et une brassière dans le premier tiroir de la commode comme avant. Je regarde à droite et à gauche avant de traverser le couloir en courant pour m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Les mains tremblantes je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et me fige devant se corps bousiller qui est le miens. J'enlève mes vêtements et contemple mes cicatrices en grimaçant, le souvenir de chaque attaque percute mon esprits et j'inspire avant de sauter dans la douche.

Je pousse un cri de surprise en sentant l'eau chaude sur ma peau, bon sang j'ai pas pris de douche chaude depuis cinq ans. Je pleure sous la douche et me laisse aller complétement. Lorsque l'eau commence à refroidir je me savonne les cheveux et le corps avant de me rincer rapidement. J'attrape une serviette et me sèche pour m'habiller le plus vite possible, je me sens trop vulnérable sans mes fringues. Je me brosse les cheveux et les tresses avant de redescendre tout doucement vers le salon.

\- Te voilà ma chérie! Tu veux du saumon ou un steak comme les garçons? Demande mon père et je hausse les épaules.

\- Charlie fait en un de chaque pour ma fille, elle a besoin de reprendre du poil de la bête! Hurle Billy et je me tends.

\- T'inquiète pas Bella, si tu finis pas ton frère le fera pour toi! Rigole Charlie en voyant mon visage depuis le seuil de la porte.

J'avance prudemment et tapote son épaule alors qu'il me sourit tout en continuant à cuir les steaks. Une femme sort de la maison et mon regard se fixe sur son énorme cicatrice sur sa joue. Sam se lève et l'embrasse tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne et je continue de la fixer. Un visage s'approche du mien par dessus mon épaule et je sens son souffle près de mon oreille mais bizarrement je ne suis pas en panique.

\- Si j'étais toi j'éviterai de la fixer! Tu risque d'en énerver plus d'un! Murmure une voix suave.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, elle a survécu ça prouve qu'elle est forte et qu'elle est une battante! Moi je la trouve magnifique! Soufflais-je sans jeter un regard vers lui.

Sam et Emily se retourne vers nous alors que mon frère retiens son souffle. Je m'écarte de lui et me sert un coca dans la glacière pour me poser sur un tronc d'arbre qui sert de banc. Le gars me suit et s'installe derrière moi sans pour autant entrer en contact avec moi et Jacob se rapproche en serrant les poings.

\- Alors pourquoi t'étais en taule? Ton frère nous l'a pas dit!

\- J'ai tué mon beau-père à coup de batte de baseball! Tu veux une démo? Grognais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Il continue à me suivre et Jacob fonce dans le tas. Il percute le gars et le clou au sol en lui cassant le nez d'un coup de poing. J'attrape l'oreille de mon frère et tire de toute mes forces, l'obligeant à se lever pour qu'il me suive. Jacob grogne et je soupire en attrapant ses mains pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas blessé et me tape le front alors qu'il rigole. L'autre, toujours à terre grogne et se remets le nez en place.

\- Paul, pourquoi tu l'emmerde! tu peux pas t'en empêcher, faut toujours que tu provoque! Grogne Jacob et je me ferme les yeux en inspirant fortement.

\- Je la provoque pour qu'elle parle, elle a l'air toujours "là bas" ta sœur! T'as pas fait gaffe que les seules phrases qu'elle à prononcé c'est pour me répondre! Ricane Paul.

\- Tu te donne trop d'importance Paul, je ne suis pas bavarde, c'est tout! Grognais-je derrière mon frère.

Jacob pivote et me regarde complétement ahuri alors que je fronce les sourcils. oh, allez! Tu vas pas le croire! Pensais-je en haussant les sourcils avant de soupirer fortement. Je tapote la joue de mon frère doucement et me dirige vers la maison tête baissé en donnant un coup d'épaule dans Paul en grognant. Il éclate de rire et je me fige un instant pour écouter cette drôle de mélodie, secoue la tête et me rend au garage. Je contemple les murs en taule flexible et fonce vers le fond pour soulever les draps sur les différents instruments. Lorsque je revenais l'été chez papa, Jacob Jared et Embry jouaient de la musique ici. Jacob à la batterie, Jared à la guitare électrique, Embry à la basse, je profitais de chaque instant à leurs côtés. Je soulève le dernier drap où se trouve mon synthétiseur avec le micro pour chanter.

Chanter, la bonne blague! Paul à raison, j'arrive même pas à leurs parler où même à les regarder dans les yeux! J'allume le synthé et laisse mes doigts pianoter de leurs propre volonté en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, jouer de la musique m'avait manqué! Cinq ans sans toucher un piano, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer! Je laisse mes doigts mener leurs combats sur les touches et j'inspire l'air poussiéreux de la pièce. J'entends un bruit et je sursaute en plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon frère qui me sourit.

\- Tu veux qu'on joue un morceau? Je peux appeler Jared et Embry! Je secoue négativement la tête et il soupire en reprenant. Je suis venu te chercher le repas est prêt!

Je hoche la tête et le suit pour aller manger alors que son regard triste me percute. Je souffle et attrape son bras la main tremblante alors que je ferme les yeux pour me donner du courage.

\- Je suis désolée, je veux pas te blesser... j'ai juste... je veux pas en parler pour l'instant...

\- Bella, je te force pas à en parler, je veux juste... entendre ta voix! Murmure mon frère en m'enlaçant. Personne ne te juge ici, personne ne prêtant comprendre ce que tu as vécu! Je veux juste que tu ne t'enferme pas dans ta bulle, on est là, on est ta famille, tu es en sécurité! Souffle Jacob en embrassant mon front.

Je lui rend son étreinte avec plus d'entrain et inspire profondément son odeur de forêt et de musc. Jacob me frotte le dos et nous pousse vers les autres déjà installé pour manger. Je me pose sur le bout du banc en contemplant mon assiette et mes couverts. Je bug un peu, depuis cinq ans je n'est le droit qu'à une cuillère en plastique pour manger. J'attrape la fourchette en métal les doigts tremblant et inspire pour me saisir du couteau afin de couper ma viande. Finis la bouillie dégueulasse et la viande mixée trop cuite baignant dans une sauce immonde. J'avale une bouchée de steak et la mastique lentement les yeux fermés alors que mon frère me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La cuisson est bonne, on te la faite à point! Sourit mon père et je pose la fourchette.

\- Rien ne peut être pire que la bouffe de la prison... soufflais-je en inclinant la tête. Mais c'est très bon papa! Me rattrapais-je devant son regard inquiet.

Je soupire et tripote mes légumes alors que les conversations reprennent. Je finis mon steak et repousse le saumon en picorant quelques légumes sans lever mon regard de mon assiette. Une main s'approche de mon assiette et je plante mon couteau dans le bois de la table juste entre ses doigts en grognant. Jacob me regarde ahuri et je retiens mon souffle en m'éloignant de la table et en me tirant les cheveux. Putain! J'ai faillit planter mon frère parce qu'il voulait débarrasser mon assiette.

\- Oh, va falloir te calmer Chaton! Grogne la voix de Paul en se postant devant moi. T'es plus en prison ici, on est peut être des indiens mais on est pas des sauvages!

\- TA GUEULE! hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux plus fortement.

\- Nan, la taularde je fermerais pas ma gueule! Si les autres ça les amusent de te parler avec des pincettes moi j'en ai rien à foutre! Grogne Paul et je remarque que mes mains tremblent. Tu t'es foutu dans cette merde toute seule, t'as tué un gars alors arrête de jouée la fille fragile qui parle pas!

\- Tu ne me connais pas! De quel droit tu me juge! Hurlais-je en serrant les poings. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors lâche moi!

\- Quoi, ton beau père a refusé de te payé une voiture et t'a piqué ta crise? Tu voulais ta maman pour toi toute seule? Allez Bella dit moi si je chauffe! Siffle Paul rageur.

Je plonge mon regard furieux dans le sien et lui balance une claque magistrale sous le regard choqué de l'assemblée alors qu'il me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Son regard couleurs noix percute le mien glaciale et j'ai l'impression que tout disparaît autour de nous.

\- Il m'a violé! Hurlais-je en pleurant. Ce connard m'a violé et c'est MOI qui suis allée en prison pour ça! Et tu sais quoi, certains des gardiens de la prison ne se gêne pas pour le faire aussi! Cinq ans de torture pour m'être défendu alors ferme ta grande gueule tu ne me connait pas!

Je martèle son torse de coup de poing alors qu'il se laisse faire les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte. Ma respiration est erratique, j'ai l'impression que je suffoque, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle alors que mes coups se calmes. Paul m'encercle de ses bras et je m'évanouis alors que l'adrénaline retombe.

Point de vue Paul :

Depuis que mes yeux se sont posé sur la sœur de Jacob mon loup n'arrête pas de bondir à l'intérieur de moi pour sortir. Merde je suis stable depuis deux ans, je ne fais plus de transformation incontrôlée et cette nana me fait perdre mon self contrôle. Elle passe par la porte de derrière pour monter à l'étage et je grogne alors que Sam me pousse vers l'extérieur pour l'aider à installer la table dans le jardin. J'inspire profondément en essayant de reprendre mon calme et je me tend en entendant un cri venant de l'étage. Ma tête pivote dans cette direction alors que seul le bruit de l'eau et quelques sanglots nous parvient.

\- Paul ça va? Demande Emily et je reprend vie.

\- Ouais pourquoi? Grognais-je en la regardant.

\- Tu as l'air...ailleurs...

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle me montre l'étage d'un signe de tête et je grogne en aidant Sam à bien aligné les troncs pour nous servir de bancs. Emily dépose les assiettes et les couverts en bout de table et Sam les installent alors que Jacob arrive avec le barbecue. Charlie s'en charge et je vais à la cuisine pour ramener les bières lorsque j'entends Billy parler doucement à sa fille comme si elle allait s'enfuir en courant. OH c'est bon, la petite princesse est pas en sucre, elle sort de taule! Pensais-je en rageant. Elle ne lui répond pas et Emily attrape le saladier contenant sa fameuse salade de pomme de terre, je la suit lentement et bloque en voyant l'allure de Bella.

De dos, dans un pull à capuche dix fois trop grand pour elle, son baggy super large et ses converses, elle ressemble a une gamine bousillée par la vie. Ses long cheveux noir tressés encore mouillées me donne envie de plonger ma tête dedans afin la sentir pour savoir quel type de shampoing elle utilise. Bordel, je suis entrain de fantasmer sur la taularde! Grognais-je mentalement en me penchant par dessus son épaule. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je me rapproche d'elle alors qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie qu'on l'approche.

\- Si j'étais toi j'éviterai de la fixer! Tu risque d'en énerver plus d'un! Murmurais-je d'une voix suave, limite rauque alors que son parfum de fraise envahi mes narines.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, elle a survécu ça prouve qu'elle est forte et qu'elle est une battante! Moi je la trouve magnifique! Souffle Bella sans me jeter un regard en s'éloignant.

Sam et Emily me regarde surpris et j'avale une gorgée en secouant la tête et m'approche d'elle pour m'installer à califourchon derrière elle sur le tronc. Je me fais violence pour ne pas passer mes bras autour d'elle et la coller contre mon torse. Putain, mon loup me rend dingue, cette fille me rend dingue et Jacob me lance un regard meurtrier alors que Billy me scrute avec attention.

\- Alors pourquoi t'étais en taule? Ton frère nous l'a pas dit! Soufflais-je intrigué.

\- J'ai tué mon beau-père à coup de batte de baseball! Tu veux une démo? Grogne Bella en s'éloignant brusquement.

Je me lève d'un bond choquée en me demandant si elle déconne et je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question que Jacob se jette sur moi et me clou au sol pour me péter le nez. Merde ça fait un mal de chien et je pisse le sang. Bella attrape son frère par l'oreille et le tire sans un regard pour ma personne et je me remet le nez en place alors qu'elle vérifie les mains de Jacob avant de rougir et de se taper le front. Jacob éclate de rire et je me rend compte qu'elle sait ce que nous sommes, Emily me tend un chiffon imbibé d'eau et s'éloigne alors que je grogne en m'essuyant le nez pour enlever le sang.

\- Paul, pourquoi tu l'emmerde! tu peux pas t'en empêcher, faut toujours que tu provoque! Grogne Jacob et je souris moqueur alors qu'elle grogne comme un chaton.

\- Je la provoque pour qu'elle parle, elle a l'air toujours "là bas" ta sœur! T'as pas fait gaffe que les seules phrases qu'elle à prononcé c'est pour me répondre! Ricanais-je fière de moi alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu te donne trop d'importance Paul, je ne suis pas bavarde, c'est tout! Grogne Bella ce qui confirme mes dires et son frère la regarde ahuri.

Ouais, j'arrive à la faire parler pauvre con! Pensais-je alors qu'elle regarde son frère en haussant les sourcils et en soufflant avant de partir vers le garage. Sam m'aide à me relever alors que Jacob me regarde comme si j'étais un foutu extraterrestre et je rentre dans la maison pour me nettoyer le torse. Bordel, pourquoi elle me parle à moi et pas à lui? J'inspire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez et je sens la main de Sam se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va cousin? T'as l'air bizarre! Rigole celui-ci et je grogne.

\- Ouais... je sais pas ce que j'ai...je crois que je vais aller me poser chez moi après la bouffe! Soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les yeux noirs de mon cousin se soude au miens et je remarque son sourire moqueur et une lueur d'amusement. Putain il se fou de ma gueule! Il me tapote l'épaule en éclatant de rire et part retrouver sa moitié me laissant complétement perplexe. Lui aussi il va pas bien dans sa tête! Pensais-je en sortant de la maison pour reprendre ma bière à moitié vidé sur le sol. Jacob est sa soeur reviennent et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'installe à mes côtés sous le sourire goguenard de mon cousin. J'attrape deux steaks et regarde ses mains qui tremble en attrapant ses couverts. Putain on dirait qu'elle en a pas tenu depuis cinq ans.

Le repas continue avec une ambiance tendu et après avoir répondu à son père, Bella se referme dans sa bulle en triturant sa nourriture. Ça fait trois fois que Jacob lui demande si elle a finit mais elle ne lui répond pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Toute la table sursaute alors qu'elle plante le couteau entre les doigts de Jacob qui tendait sa main pour débarrasser son assiette et elle relève la tête complétement paniqué avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

\- Oh, va falloir te calmer Chaton! Grognais-je en se postant devant elle. T'es plus en prison ici, on est peut être des indiens mais on est pas des sauvages!

\- TA GUEULE! Me hurle Bella les yeux fermés en se tirant les cheveux plus fortement.

\- Nan, la taularde je fermerais pas ma gueule! Si les autres ça les amusent de te parler avec des pincettes moi j'en ai rien à foutre! Grognais-je furieux de son comportement de merde et je remarque que ses mains tremblent. Tu t'es foutu dans cette merde toute seule, t'as tué un gars alors arrête de jouée la fille fragile qui parle pas!

Elle plonge son regard gris acier furieux dans le mien et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle m'en colle une baffe monumentale sous les cris ahuris de l'assistance. Je bug comme frappé par la foudre, merde! J'ai la sensation que tout mon être se détache de l'attraction terrestre pour n'être relié qu'à elle. Tout mon être se contracte, je ne touche plus terre, seule ses yeux et son visage rempli de haine emplit mon esprit. Le souffle court j'encaisse ses coups alors qu'elle hurle des mots qui me brise le cœur.

\- Il m'a violé! Hurle Bella en pleurant et en me tapant avec plus de force. Ce connard m'a violé et c'est MOI qui suis allée en prison pour ça! Et tu sais quoi, certains des gardiens de la prison ne se gêne pas pour le faire aussi! Cinq ans de torture pour m'être défendu alors ferme ta grande gueule tu ne me connait pas!

Tout en me tapant elle se colle à mon torse et je sens ses larmes couler sur moi, brulant mon torse comme des lames de rasoirs. Non... non pas elle! Pas ça, putain pas ça! Hurlais-je mentalement en l'encerclant de mes bras. Mon corps se met à trembler, mon loup veut sortir pour tuer toutes les personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir parce que bordel, elle est à nous. Je grogne alors qu'elle s'évanouit contre moi et je me penche pour la portée comme une mariée afin de la coller encore plus contre moi pour la protéger.

\- Paul, donne la moi! Grogne Jacob en essayant de me l'enlever des bras et je feule furieux.

\- NON! Tu... tu ne comprend pas... ce que je ressens... ce qu'elle a dit...

\- Je suis son grand frère, tu crois que je sais pas! Putain on tue des sangsues et j'ai pas était foutu de la protéger! Gueule Jacob avec rage en tremblant.

\- C'est pas pareil! Sanglotais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur afin de me calmer.

\- Ouais, moi je suis de sa famille, toi t'es rien pour elle! Siffle Jacob furibond en avançant vers nous.

\- C'est mon imprégnée! Hurlais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout la serrant contre moi, mon regard débordant de larmes.

Jacob se fige et Billy s'avance dans notre direction accompagner de Sam. J'inspire afin de reprendre le contrôle, je suis a deux doigts de me transformer et la seule chose qui m'en empêche c'est ce petit corps fragile dans mes bras. Le petit corps de mon âme sœur, la petite sœur de Jacob, Bella Black...


	3. chapitre 02

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours...

Chapitre 2 :

Point de vue Paul :

Emily s'approche doucement de moi alors que mes tremblements redoublent. Je ne veux pas la lâcher mais je ne veux pas risquer de la blesser. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis complétement perdu, submergé. Je pousse un gémissement lupin en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de Bella alors qu'Emily pose délicatement sa main sur mon bras.

\- Paul, inspire son odeur! Écoute son cœur, elle va bien, elle est dans tes bras! Personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal parce que tu sera là! Tu sera là pour elle, tu l'aidera à surmonter tout ça! Tu la protégera, personne ne te l'enlèvera, elle est à toi! Inspire et calme toi...

J'inspire et mes tremblements se calme alors qu'Emily répète en boucle sa litanie comme une prière. J'éloigne mon visage de sa nuque pour admirer son visage si paisible en cet instant et un sanglot m'échappe alors que je dépose mes lèvres sur son front. Jacob me regarde tristement les bras ballants, ses yeux se fixe sur sa sœur et j'inspire en m'avançant vers lui.

\- Suis moi, on va la mettre dans sa chambre! Elle risque d'être désorienté à son réveil, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit dans un environnement familier! Murmure Jacob en passant à côté de moi.

Billy hoche la tête et je suit Jacob à travers la maison sans vraiment faire attention. Jacob ouvre la porte en face de sa chambre et me sourit tristement en me laissant passer. Je reste sans voix devant la chambre de mon imprégnée. Les murs sont peint dans des tons violets et noir, son lit est noir avec une couverture violette avec des roses noirs imprimées dessus. Une affiche de " l'étrange noël de Mr Jack" trône au dessus de sa tête de lit. Il y a des vieilles affiches de films d'horreur, des figurines manga gores et à ma plus grandes surprise une tiare avec une écharpe écrit "Mini Miss Comics-Con".

Je pose Bella doucement sur son lit et Jacob me tend un plaid bleu électrique avec écrit Bella Bulle écrit dessus. Je hausse un sourcil en direction de Jacob et il lance un sourire attendri vers sa sœur, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de tristesse et de nostalgie. Je dégage délicatement quelques mèches du visage de Bella et elle soupire toujours endormi. Jacob me fait signe de le suivre et je me mord les lèvres indécis en jetant un regard vers elle. Il me pousse vers la sortie et je ferme les yeux alors qu'une brise dans le jardin caresse mon visage.

\- Comment était-elle avant? Murmurais-je à Jacob.

\- Bella était un vrai garçon manquée, toujours dans mes pattes, tout le temps entrain de sourire et de rire! Elle adorait grimper aux arbres et se battre avec moi. Elle détestait tout les trucs de fille...tu sais les barbie et les poupées...

J'essaie d'imaginé Bella enfant et Jacob entre dans la maison en me disant de l'attendre. Billy retourne dans la maison pour regarder un match avec Charlie alors qu'Emily et Sam nous annonce qu'il rentre chez eux. Jacob revient avec un album photo en souriant et me le tend. Je suis soufflée par les images devant moi. Bella entrain de courir derrière son frère, un bâton à la main rouge de colère prête à frapper son frère qui rigole au éclat.

\- J'avais mis une grenouille dans son t-shirt! Rigole Jacob en caressant la photo. J'ai eu le droit à six point de suture sur le crâne.

\- Elle se laissait pas faire! Souris-je en tournant les pages.

\- Nan, c'était une petite terreur! Elle était en primaire, Jared l'embêtait en lui tirant ses tresses... J'ai voulu intervenir mais ma sœur la plaqué au sol et lui a casser le nez en lui hurlant qu'elle avait pas besoin de moi pour la défendre parce que je lui avais appris à se battre contre les petites brutes dans son genre! Rigole Jacob alors que je le regarde ahuri.

\- Sérieusement elle a pété le nez à Jared?!

\- Elle a mis la misère à Quil et Embry également! Je te jure, tu verras leurs têtes lorsqu'on fera le prochain feu de camps! Même maintenant qu'ils sont des loups je suis sûre que ma sœur leurs fou encore la trouille!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle leurs à fait? A Quil et Embry?

Point de vue Bella :

Je me réveille un peu vaseuse et l'esprit complétement dans le gaz. Je suis dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit là. Je me rappelle le couteau dans la table, ma panique et Paul! Merde j'ai frappé Paul en hurlant comme une hystérique. Je me masse les tempes et attrape mon paquet de cigarette afin de descendre au salon. Mon père me fait un sourire mais fronce les sourcils en voyant les clopes.

\- Mauvaise habitude...je sais...Où est Jacob? Soufflais-je en passant ma main sur mon visage.

\- Dehors avec Paul, ils discutent! Sourit mon père et je le regarde surprise. Je crois que Jacob raconte quelques anecdote sur votre enfance!

Je me masse le front en soupirant blasée sous le rire de Charlie et sort de la maison en me préparant mentalement. J'allume ma cigarette et les cherches du regard. Mon frère rigole alors que Paul tiens un album photo dans ses mains. Je fronce les sourcils et me rapproche sans faire de bruit afin d'entendre leurs conversations. Jacob raconte comment j'ai cassé le nez à Jared et comment les gars ont la trouille rien qu'en entendant mon nom. Je me positionne derrière Paul et mon frère, trop distrait par leurs conversation ils ne m'ont pas sentie approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle leurs a fait? A Quil et Embry? Demande Paul intrigué et je pose mon menton sur son épaule.

\- Embry a finit à l'hôpital avec une remonté testiculaire parce que je lui ai mis un coup de genoux lorsqu'il a essayé de me toucher les seins! J'ai habillé Quil en fille pour Halloween et j'ai collé la photo sur son casier au collège! Murmurais-je contre son oreille et il sursaute alors que mon frère rigole.

\- Embry a réussit à tenir la note après! Rigole mon frère, j'éclate de rire. Embry voulait faire un duo pour le groupe avec Bella, mais il chante comme une casserole.

Jacob se lève pour retourner à la maison chercher une bière nous laissant seuls tout les deux. Je suit mon frère du regard et je m'installe à côté de Paul en tirant sur ma cigarette le regard dans le vide.

\- Désolée...pour toute à l'heure... et merci...

\- T'as pas à t'excuser Bella, c'est à moi de le faire! Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette façon! Souffle Paul en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Je me lève et me poste devant lui en déposant doucement ma main sur son épaule tremblante. Il sursaute et plonge son regard dans le mien alors que je me rapproche doucement de lui. Il se redresse sans me quitter des yeux et je souris alors que ma main remonte pour me poser sur sa joue.

\- T'es la première personne à me parler normalement! Tu ne m'as pas traité comme une poupée de porcelaine et tu n'étais pas mort de trouille comme si j'allais te tuer toi et toute ta famille! Tu m'as foutu tellement en colère que j'ai réussit à parler de ce qui c'est passé! Merci parce que tu te rend pas compte à quel point c'est dure de se sentir humaine alors qu'on te traite comme une bête, un putain d'animal pendant cinq ans. Soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé Chaton! Tu méritais pas ça! Murmure Paul en me tirant vers lui.

Je jette la cigarette afin de ne pas le bruler et le laisse me serrer dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres je n'ai pas peur, je ne fuis pas le contact, je ne panique pas. Ses bras entour ma taille et sa tête repose dans ma nuque. Ma main droite va se loger dans ses cheveux d'instinct pour caresser sa nuque et mon bras gauche se place autour de son épaule afin de caresser son dos. Je ferme les yeux en inspirant son odeur de menthe poivrée et sa chaleur me réchauffe doucement, comme un cocon douillé et protecteur.

\- Personne ne mérite ça Paul, mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire! Murmurais-je en posant ma joue contre son crâne. T'inquiète pas, j'ai grandi avec Jacob, je suis coriace! Souris-je en m'écartant légèrement.

C'est tellement étrange de me sentir bien près de lui alors que je fuis le contact des hommes depuis tant d'années. Je fronce les sourcils en plongeant mon regard dans le sien cherchant une réponse à cette drôle d'impression que je ressent au fond de moi. Son regard plonge dans le mien et boule se forme dans ma gorge alors qu'il continue de me fixer. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Il se lève et pose sa main sur ma joue et je me sens mieux.

\- Hey...

Sa voix me donne des frissons, son contact me brûle, réchauffe mon cœur de glace et un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression que mes barrières s'effondrent lorsqu'il est près de moi. Je ne suis plus reliée au monde extérieur, je gravite autour de lui et cela me fait peur. Je suis terrorisée par ce que je ressent, il me rend faible, fragile et je sais que si je m'effondre je n'aurai pas la force de me relever. Je m'écarte brusquement alors que différentes pièces du puzzle se mettent en place.

\- Tu...tu t'es imprégnée de moi! Grognais-je tremblante alors que la réalité me percute.

Il retiens sa respiration alors que je recule en me tirant les cheveux. Non!Non!NON! Hurlais-je mentalement alors que je m'éloigne encore de lui. Je hurle de rage en me tirant les cheveux, si je continue je vais me les arracher pour de bon. Je jette mon paquet de clope furieuse, putain c'est pas possible! C'est un putain de cauchemar! Mon frère arrive en courant vers nous alors que je me tiens à bonne distance de Paul afin de ne pas craquer. Jacob me lance un regard inquiet et réalise qu'il ne lui a pas casser la gueule lorsque je me suis évanoui.

\- Tu le savais! Tu le savais et vous ne comptiez pas m'en parler! Réalisais-je folle de rage en fusillant mon frère.

\- On voulait pas te faire peur, on avait peur que tu le prenne mal! Avoue mon frère alors que Paul se rapproche et je recule encore.

\- Et comment tu veux que je le prenne bien?! Putain, je sors de taule, cinq ans de prison et je me retrouve enchainer à un mec! Putain je peux pas...

Paul tire la même tête que lorsque je l'ai giflée et je grogne en partant en courant vers la forêt. J'ai besoin d'être seule, de me calmer. Je peste contre ma vie de merde et contre tout les esprits tout en continuant d'avancer. C'est pas possible, je vais me réveillé de ce cauchemar et tout ira bien. J'arrive au falaise et j'inspire profondément en contemplant l'horizon. Je ne peux pas être son imprégnée, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça! Je suis complétement bousiller, j'ai peur des hommes bordel! Tout ce que je connais des hommes c'est les violes et les coups!

J'éclate en sanglot, je suis souillée, je suis brisée, Paul mériterait une fille douce et gentille qui lui ferait des cookies et qu'il pourrait prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ai peur de sa stature. J'attrape une pierre et la lance en rageant alors que j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne paniquée mais ce n'est pas Paul, c'est mon frère.

\- Bella l'imprégnation n'est pas une prison! Souffle mon frère. C'est un cadeau, il sera toujours là pour toi, il t'aidera à te reconstruire... Il sera ce que tu voudra, un frère, un ami... si tu le souhaite plus tard un amant et un mari... c'est toi qui décide...

\- C'est trop tard pour moi Jake! Je suis morte ici! Dis-je en lui montrant mon cœur. Je ne vais lui apporter que de la douleur, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça! Putain il mérite pas ça, en quoi c'est bien pour lui?!Pleurais-je en me tirant les cheveux. Je suis désolée! Soufflais-je.

Mon frère me regarde paniqué mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas dans ma direction que je cours et saute de la falaise. La chute me paraît durée une éternité alors que mon frère hurle mon prénom terrorisé. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, de voler alors que je chute de plus de trente mètres. Je ferme les yeux en souriant alors que l'eau glaciale me percute et que les rouleaux m'entraine vers le fond.

L'image du visage de Paul s'affiche devant moi et je souris tristement alors que tout mon oxygène quitte mes poumons. J'aurai dû mourir en prison, cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde. Une douleur au cœur me submerge et j'aspire une grande goulée d'eau de mer alors que quelque chose tombe dans l'eau. Adieu! Pensais-je alors que je me sens partir...

Point de vue Jacob :

J'essaie de rattraper ma sœur alors que Paul est complétement figé. Je le secoue et il me regarde le regard vide en se laissant tomber sur la pelouse. Merde, mais c'est pas vrai! Je cours vers la forêt en essayant de repérer l'odeur de ma sœur. Je ne met pas longtemps à trouver sa piste, elle se dirige vers les falaises. J'accélère l'allure pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ma sœur pleure à chaude larmes, complétement dévastée et se retourne paniquée dans ma direction alors que j'avance prudemment vers elle. Bordel, elle est trop près des falaises, si elle tombe elle risque de se briser la nuque dans les rouleaux! L'eau est glacée, je stresse et essaie de ne pas courir pour l'éloigner de là sinon elle risque de sauter.

\- Bella l'imprégnation n'est pas une prison! Soufflais-je essayant de la raisonner. C'est un cadeau, il sera toujours là pour toi, il t'aidera à te reconstruire... Il sera ce que tu voudra, un frère, un ami... si tu le souhaite plus tard un amant et un mari... c'est toi qui décide...

\- C'est trop tard pour moi Jake!Je suis morte ici!Dis ma sœur en touchant son cœur. Je ne vais lui apporter que de la douleur, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça! Putain il mérite pas ça, en quoi c'est bien pour lui?! Je suis désolée! Souffle ma sœur me laissant sans voix.

Elle ne rejette pas Paul à cause de l'imprégnation, elle le rejette parce qu'elle pense qu'elle ne lui apportera que de la souffrance. Je suis complétement paniqué alors que sa phrase résonne dans mon esprit et Bella saute de la falaise sans que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

\- Bella! Hurlais-je en courant vers la falaise.

Un plouf retenti et je regarde afin de la trouver mais elle ne remonte pas à la surface. Je prend mon élan alors que Paul arrive en se tenant la poitrine. Il court en direction de la plage alors que je saute pour rejoindre rapidement ma sœur. L'eau glacé me paralyse alors que mon corps la pénètre, je remonte à la surface et prend une grande inspiration avant de plonger pour trouver Bella.

Je recommence la manœuvre plusieurs fois et la peur me submerge. Je replonge alors que j'entend Paul hurler le prénom de ma sœur depuis la plage. Je ne peux pas abandonner! Je nage et remarque une forme au fond de l'eau. Je me retiens de hurler afin de ne pas me noyer en voyant Bella inerte au fond de l'eau. Je l'attrape par le bras et bat des pieds de toute mes forces afin de la sortir de l'eau.

\- Bella! Hurlais-je contre son visage mais elle ne me répond pas.

Je nage jusqu'à la rive le plus rapidement possible, poussé par la peur et l'adrénaline. Paul m'aide à la trainer sur le sable et je colle mon oreille sur son sternum. Merde elle a les lèvres bleues, elle ne respire pas et son cœur ne bat plus. J'arrache son pull et son t-shirt et commence un massage cardiaque alors que Paul souffle dans sa bouche.

\- Putain Bella respire! Grognais-je en collant mon oreille contre son sternum.

J'échange avec Paul et il la masse en me regardant complétement paniqué alors que je souffle de toute mes forces dans ses poumons. Elle tressaute et Paul se laisse tombé en éloignant ses mains alors que ma sœur pivote pour recraché une tonne d'eau de mer. Elle tousse en essayant de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se redresser.

\- Mais t'es complétement tarée! Hurle Paul en l'attrapant et en la secouant alors qu'elle s'agenouille. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'as sauté?

\- Laisse moi! Murmure ma sœur la voix rauque.

Il s'écarte d'elle et se met à trembler violemment alors que j'attrape ma sœur par la taille pour l'éloigner afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi? Grogne Paul en tremblant de plus en plus.

\- Paul calme toi, c'est pas se que tu crois! Soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Te mêle pas de ça! Alors vas-y Bella! Dit moi ce que tu me reproche, dit moi pourquoi tu me rejette? Hurle Paul et ma sœur se dégage de mes bras. Tu es à moi!

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'approche, je ne veux plus que tu me touche! Tu sais quoi Paul, je veux plus te voir! Hurle Bella.

Paul éclate et se transforme, son loup gris argenté grogne sur Bella et s'en va en courant vers la forêt alors que ma sœur tombe en pleurs sur le sable en serrant son poing sur son cœur.

\- Bella...

\- Je sais mais c'est mieux comme ça! Crois moi...

Bella se lève et tangue un peu en prenant la direction de la maison le regard vide. La voir dans cette état me brise le cœur, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Ma sœur entre dans la maison et monte sans un regard pour notre père et s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je sort de la maison, j'ai besoin de faire un tour, il faut que je parle à Paul. Je me transforme et court dans la forêt afin de la rejoindre dans une petite clairière. Il est couché sur le sol et me grogne dessus alors que je me rapproche.

" Dégage, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!" Grogne Paul.

" Elle te repousse pas, mec! Elle veut pas que tu souffre à cause d'elle!"

" Ouais, super! C'est très réussit!"

" Écoute ma sœur va se calmer, laisse lui du temps, elle viendra à toi lorsqu'elle sera prête!"

Je rebrousse chemin jusqu'à la maison et fronce les sourcils en entendant des bruits dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle est au sol, en jogging et t-shirt et je remarque une drôle de cicatrice sur son bras. Je l'attrape pour la soulever et je regarde attentivement la brûlure alors que ma sœur gémis. Je me fige en dessinant chaque trait du bout des doigts et la relâche complétement choqué alors qu'elle pose son regard gris acier dans le mien.

\- Les modificateurs n'ont pas le droit de tuer d'humains! Souffle ma sœur. J'ai eu la fièvre, j'étais trop faible... Les esprits me l'ont enlevés parce que je suis indigne de ce cadeau...

\- Tu... tu étais une modificatrice? Balbutiais-je ahuri.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me transformer, je n'ai pas eu la poussée de croissance parce que j'ai tué Phil avant que le cycle se termine... Les esprits m'ont rejetés parce que je suis mauvaise... depuis je suis morte ici! Murmure Bella en serrant son cœur. Paul ne mérite pas ça... il ne mérite pas un fardeau tel que moi...

Elle s'écroule et je la pose délicatement sur le lit en la couvrant de sa couette. Je tire la chaise de son bureau et m'installe à son chevet, prenant sa main dans les miennes. J'inspire en fermant les yeux et lâche un sanglot en comprenant la douleur de ma sœur. Être une louve comme dans nos légendes était son rêve de petite fille. Bella a toujours adorée nos mythes, elle a toujours cru que les monstres ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que les humains le pense.

Elle a perdu son honneur, elle a perdu sa louve et ensuite sa liberté... Pourtant elle ne s'inquiète pas pour elle mais pour Paul... ma petite sœur au grand coeur...

J'inspire profondément et descend parler à mon père, il doit savoir. Peut être qu'il trouvera un moyen de régler se problème. Je me lance dans un monologue alors que les yeux de mon père se voilent et j'essaie de garder mon calme alors qu'il reste muet comme une carpe.

\- Bon sang papa! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose! Grognais-je en me relevant.

\- Les esprits ont rendu leurs jugements, on ne peut rien faire pour cela!

\- Alors quoi! Les esprits trouvent ça normal qu'elle se fasse violer?! Elle a déjà trop payé papa, la prison...les violes... elle c'est faite poignardé plus de quinze fois...

\- Je sais mon fils! Grogne Papa et je me fige. Et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a subit, malgré qu'elle ne se transformera jamais elle a gardé l'esprit combattif d'une louve...

\- Tu...tu crois que leurs imprégnations et une sorte de récompense pour avoir tenu bon? Soufflais-je en tombant sur le canapé. Tu crois que Paul arrivera à la guérir?

\- Les blessures du cœur sont les plus complexes à guérir...Seul le temps nous le dira! Murmure mon père en regardant vers l'étage...


	4. chapitre 03

Chapitre 3 :

Point de vue Bella :

Lorsque je me réveil il fait encore nuit. Je descend le plus silencieusement dans la cuisine et regarde l'horloge du four qui indique 6h30. Je regarde la cuisine et je commence à ouvrir les placards mais je stop mon geste. Je ne sais pas ce que Jacob et Billy mange au petit déjeuné. Je regarde la machine à café en fronçant les sourcils. Je souffle en me pinçant le nez, putain je sais même pas comment on utilise la machine à café. Je sort dehors et cherche mon paquet de cigarette dans l'herbe avec mon briquet et laisse mes larmes coulées librement sur mes joues. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi et je vois deux pieds se poser dans mon champs de vision. Je souris tristement en relevant mon visage vers Paul et il fronce les sourcils alors que j'essuie mes larmes.

\- Salut. Murmurais-je en tirant sur ma cigarette et en me massant la nuque.

\- Alors, tu veux que je parte ou je m'installe et tu me dis pourquoi tu pleure? Grogne Paul en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je tapote la place à mes côtés et il s'installe s'en un mot alors que je continue de fumer tranquillement ma cigarette le regard dans le vide. Il soupire et je me rapproche instinctivement de lui en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Je finis ma clope et la jette en fermant les yeux tout en inspirant un grand coup pour me donner du courage.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on fait...

\- Comment on fait quoi Chaton? Murmure Paul en se redressant légèrement.

\- Tu va me prendre pour une débile! Grognais-je en me levant et il me tire afin de me loger entre ses jambes tout en m'encerclant les hanches.

\- Tu es mon imprégnée, je ne me moquerais jamais de chose importante pour toi! Écoute je veux être ton ami, celui à qui tu te confit si tu ne veux pas en parler à ton frère! Je sais que tu ne voulait pas de ça, de ce truc qui nous relie mais il est là...

\- Je voulais faire le petit déjeuné mais je sais même pas comment on se sert de la machine à café! L'ancienne avec les filtres je savais mais...

\- OK Chaton, allez viens que je te montre! Rigole Paul alors que mon estomac gargouille bruyamment.

Il attrape ma main et me tire dans la maison en souriant et je me rend compte qu'il a un sourire magnifique. Jacob à un sourire chaleureux, Paul à un sourire solaire qui illumine tout son visage. Je secoue la tête afin de reprendre contenance alors qu'on entre dans la cuisine. Paul sourit est sort des capsules du placard, deux tasses et me rapproche de la machine en me faisant passer entre le plan de travail et lui. Il me montre le bac d'eau et le remplis en me lançant un sourire amusé avant de le poser derrière la machine. Il tire sur le truc en métal du dessus et me montre comment mettre la capsule, referme le clapet puis appuis sur le bouton avant de sortir le sucre.

\- OK maintenant à toi! Souris Paul en prenant la tasse pour la boire.

Je fronce les sourcils et recommence les gestes qu'il a fait, pas trop sûre de moi. Je met la tasse et il rigole alors que je sursaute à cause du bruit de la machine. J'attrape le lait dans le frigo et en rajoute dans ma tasse et prend trois sucres sous le regard surpris de Paul. Je souris et touille avant d'avaler une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Je m'appuie sur le comptoirs et souffle afin de me donner du courage et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

\- Pas grave! Grogne Paul.

\- Si, c'est grave parce que je t'ai blessé et c'était pas mon intention... Je suis bousillée Paul, je traine un paquet de merde et je veux pas que cela te détruise...

Il s'approche de moi et tend la main, je m'en saisit et il me colle contre son torse puissant en m'encerclant dans ses bras. J'inspire son odeur de menthe poivré et je me calme instantanément. Il dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux en profitant de se contact. Mon estomac gronde et il éclate de rire en me relâchant pour sortir des œufs et du bacon du frigo. Je le regarde avec un sourire pincée et ouvre le placard pour en sortir des céréales bourrés de sucre et de colorant. Il sourit et j'attrape un bol alors qu'il commence à faire cuire les œufs et le bacon.

Je profite qu'il soit de dos pour le laisser mon regard glisser sur son corps. Son dos est très musclés avec des épaules larges, il est moins costaud que Jake mais me parait immense dans cette petite cuisine. Son short tombe négligemment sur ses hanches et ses jambes musclés sont impressionnante. Il est très belle homme et n'importe qu'elle fille rêverait d'être avec lui et j'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que malheureusement pour lui il est coincé avec moi.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu pense mais tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour rien Chaton! Grogne Paul en me tapotant le front.

Il retourne à la cuisson des œufs et je mange mes céréales tout en laissant mon esprit divagué où il veut et je sursaute alors que mon frère me dépose un bisou sur la joue. Il me pique une cuillère de céréale alors que je grogne et tape l'épaule de Paul pour le dégager afin de prendre la relève.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te pointe chez moi à 7h du matin pour faire le petit déjeuner, pas que ça me dérange! Rigole Jacob et Paul grogne.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi pour un boulot sur une mustang, t'as oublié!

\- Merde désolé! Tu pense qu'on en a pour combien de temps?

Mon frère me regarde inquiet et je soupire alors que lui et Paul se lance des regards qui en dise long! Mon frère à peur que je me jette du haut des falaises, Paul que je fuis loin de lui. Je finis mon petit déjeuner et pose mon bol dans le l'évier et avale la dernière gorgée de mon café en me tournant vers eux.

\- Vous en avez pour longtemps? Il faut que je passe à l'hôpital pour voir le Docteur Cullen. Il doit contrôler mes cicatrices et vérifier si c'est la dernière est pas infectée! Je vais peut être devoir faire un bilan complet... Soufflais-je en regardant mon frère dans les yeux. Ça risque de prendre un moment donc...

\- Tu viens avec nous et on t'attend le temps des examens! Grogne Jacob. T'es vraiment sûr de toi, pour le doc crocs? Demande mon frère inquiet.

\- Écoute sans sa dernière intervention je ne serais peu être plus en vie alors oui! Grognais-je alors que Paul me regarde abasourdit.

Paul se met à trembler violemment et sort dehors en courant. Je cours à sa suite et attrape son bras. Il pivote vers moi les mâchoires serrées et j'attrape son visage pour coller mon front contre le sien. Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux alors que je souffle afin de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'attrape sa main et la pose sur mon cœur là où se trouve la dernière cicatrice et il gémis inquiet.

\- Je vais bien... je suis en vie...je suis une battante...

\- Plus personne ne te fera de mal! Siffle Paul en me serrant dans ses bras. Demain...demain je te donne des cours d'auto défenses!

J'éclate de rire devant son tond sans appel et embrasse sa joue avant de rentrer dans la maison pour aller m'habiller. Je monte dans ma chambre et attrape un jean blanc, un t-shirt noir avec écrit dessus "fait gaffe je mord" en blanc, un sweat à capuche avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant et ma paire de converse. Je me change rapidement et attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me dit mentalement qu'il va falloir que j'aille au coiffeur parce que ma mèche est trop longue. J'attrape un barrette blanche et tente de la coincé correctement avant de me maquillé comme d'habitude.

Je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long dans les escaliers lorsque j'entends mon père dire à Paul de m'emmener faire un tour à Port Angeles pour voir un film en amoureux. Je loupe les trois dernières marches et les dévales sur les fesses alors que Paul accourt pour m'aider à me relever. Jacob éclate de rire alors que je me masse les fesses et je le fusille du regard.

\- Si j'étais toi je dormirais pas cette nuit! Affirmais-je menaçante en le pointant du doigt.

\- Même pas peur, allez Bella Boo, on y va! Papa on sera rentré en fin d'après midi c'est bon pour toi?

Mon père hoche la tête et je lui fais un signe de main en suivant mon frère vers sa voiture. Il me sourit et me lance les clés, je les poses dans les mains de Paul qui me regarde interrogatif et je lui grogne que je ne sais pas conduire. Je devais passer mon permis mais j'ai finis en taule, voilà encore un truc à apprendre! Il hoche la tête et je donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon frère en le traitant d'abrutis avant de monter à l'arrière sous son regard penaud.

Nous traversons la réserve et je laisse mon regard braqué sur le paysage qui défile devant ma fenêtre. Je me tend légèrement lorsqu'on passe près de la prison et Paul le remarque. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je rembourse le paquet de clope à Sean et le remercier d'avoir été sympa. Je tourne mon regard vers Paul, le reflet de ses yeux dans le rétroviseur centrale me percute et je souris tristement en fermant les yeux. Je tapote machinalement mes genoux alors que la radio diffuse une musique que je ne connais pas et mon frère se retourne pour me tapoter la cuisse.

\- Tu veux qu'on passe faire un tour au centre commerciale pour t'acheter des fringues ou des cds? Demande mon frère en souriant et je souffle en serrant les poings.

\- Trop de monde, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer! Si ça te dérange pas on va attendre un peu avant les bains de foules! Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- OK Bella, on fera comme tu voudra! Souffle mon frère peiner et je cogne ma tête contre le siège.

Paul tourne à gauche et remonte une route vers le centre ville pour s'arrêter devant un garage. L'enseigne "Lahote et Fils" me surprend et je lance un regard interrogateur à Paul qui sourit en secouant la tête. Un homme d'âge mur sort du garage en râlant après les garçons et se fige en posant son regard sur moi. Je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il me fait le même sourire solaire que Paul en essuyant ses mains.

\- Bonjour, belle demoiselle! Paul, tu nous présente?!

\- Bella voici mon père Philippe Lahote, papa voici Bella la petite sœur de Jacob! Sourit Paul en me poussant gentiment vers le garage directement vers son père.

\- Enfin une touche féminine dans mon garage! Sourit-il et j'éclate de rire en secouant la tête tout en serrant sa main.

Je m'avance dans le garage et Jacob sourit en demandant à Paul s'il a un bleu de travail pour moi. Le père de Paul me regarde avec intérêt et je pousse un gars qui est à deux doigts d'arracher un carburateur et de le foutre en l'air pour rien. J'attrape les outils et accroche la lampe au capot tout en passant mon bras vers le moteur. Paul me tapote le dos et je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'abaisse pour écarter la combinaison. Je passe mes jambes et il la remonte sans me toucher pour finir par attacher les manches autour de mon ventre en souriant alors que je souffle en merci en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi tu as virée Tim de la voiture? Demande Paul en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Regarde, ce débile à faillit bousiller un carburateur neuf! Le problème vient des fixations,regarde! Grogne Bella en se penchant vers la voiture. Le moteur est mal fixé, il y a du jeu c'est pour ça qu'il fait un bruit pas possible! Il faut juste l'aligner correctement et changer une ou deux fixation! Grogne Bella en prenant une clé.

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisse en bagnole? Demande Paul en se penchant au dessus de moi.

\- Papa et Jacob! Les barbie c'était pas mon truc! Papa en avait marre que je démonte les petites voitures de Jake alors il m'a appris à le faire sur une vrai! Murmurais-je alors que son visage et à quelques centimètre du miens.

Je déglutis et l'embrasse sur la joue en lui disant d'aller bosser sur la mustang parce que j'ai du boulot et il s'éloigne en éclatant de rire.

Point de vue Paul :

Je vais rejoindre Jacob qui travail sur la mustang, mon ami sourit avant de se glisser sous la voiture et on commence le boulot. Bella réceptionne une voiture et je souris alors qu'elle peste contre les imbéciles qui ne savent pas faire une vidange une fois le client partis. Je secoue la tête amusé et tend les outils à Jacob alors que je m'occupe de bidouiller ma moto. J'entends un râle et je retourne mon regard vers Bella complétement allongé sur une planche afin de glisser sous la voiture pour faire la dite vidange. Mon père s'approche de moi et me tapote l'épaule en me montrant Bella de la main.

\- Alors c'est elle?

\- Ouais Pa' mais c'est compliqué pour l'instant! Soufflais-je en continuant de bidouiller les freins de la moto.

\- Elle me plait, ta mère l'aurait adorée! Elle a pas hésité une seconde à ce mettre du cambouis sur les mains malgré qu'elle a l'air terrorisé par le monde qui l'entoure! Elle semble fragile et en même temps elle nous surprend par sa force! Ta mère était comme ça, un petit bout de femme capable de soulever des montagnes! Sourit mon père en regardant tendrement Bella alors qu'elle sort de dessous la voiture.

Elle peste encore une fois et enlève son sweat pour le poser sur le capots et je retiens mon souffle en voyant des balafres sortir de part et d'autre de son débardeur. Mon père sert mon épaule dans sa main et avance vers elle sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il lui tapote l'épaule et elle sursaute légèrement alors qu'il lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide. Elle lui répond que non en secouant la tête et replonge sous la voiture. Je continue mes réparations tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Jacob. Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on est au garage entrain de bosser lorsque des éclats de voix retentissent.

\- Écoute ma jolie j'en ai rien à foutre que tu baise avec le fils du patron, mêle toi de tes affaires si tu veux pas avoir des problèmes!

Jacob sort de dessous la mustang et je me lève en cherchant Bella du regard. Tim s'approche dangereusement d'elle et je m'apprête à intervenir alors que mon père s'interpose. Je les rejoints et Bella tremble de rage prête à lui en coller une avec la clé à molette dans la main. Mon père éloigne Tim d'elle et j'attrape sa main pour la tirer vers moi et lui enlever l'outil en fusillant Tim du regard.

\- Bella ça va?

\- Ouais, ça ira encore mieux lorsque ce connard arrêtera de se prendre pour le roi des mécanos alors que c'est qu'un putain de saboteur! Gueule Bella en direction de Tim et Jacob éclate de rire.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demande mon père intrigué.

\- Il a mis un bidon de cinq litre entier dans la bagnole de son client! Il est parti faire un tour et il a osé téléphoner au client pour lui dire que le problème de la voiture était plus grave que prévu! Putain le filtre doit être complétement engorgé vu la fumée qu'elle dégagée en arrivant! Grogne Bella et je vais voir la voiture en question.

J'ouvre le capot et je grogne en sentant l'odeur d'huile cramé et ouvre le boitier du filtre qui est effectivement noyé dans l'huile de moteur. Je me retourne furibond vers Tim en sortant le filtre pour que mon père puisse le voir. Mon père part dans une colère noir alors que Bella s'essuie les mains sur la combinaison. Elle sort son paquet de cigarette avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du garage. Putain cette fille me sidère, elle ne sait pas se servir d'une machine à café mais elle peut dire direct se qu'il cloche chez une bagnole. Je pose le filtre à air par terre et sort rejoindre Bella en secouant la tête amusé.

Je la trouve les bras croisée entrain de fumer tout en savourant le peu de soleil qui transperce les nuages. Je regarde un peu mieux ses balafres et je comprend enfin sa phrase sur la cicatrice d'Emily. Je me positionne derrière elle et elle colle son dos contre mon torse instinctivement alors que je passe mes bras autour de son buste.

\- Tu m'impressionne! Je crois que mon père est tombé amoureux de toi! Rigolais-je en posant mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tim est un connard... J'aime bien ton père! Il s'en fou que je sois une fille, que je parle pas ou que je squatte son garage! Ricane Bella en soufflant de la fumée.

Elle se retourne pour me regarder dans les yeux et pose une main sur ma joue caressant celle-ci de son pouce. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et souffle en jetant son mégot et s'en que je ne vois rien venir se poste sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma glotte.

Son baiser est furtif, léger et je ferme les yeux pour en savourer le contact même s'il dure que quelques seconde. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne il me faut un petit moment pour reprendre contenance et j'ouvre les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle sourit et s'éloigne alors que mon père l'appelle pour avoir son avis sur une voiture. Je souffle un grand coup et secoue la tête afin de retourner à mon boulot et la matinée se passe sans incident. A midi mon père nous invite à manger au restaurant et Bella se tend un peu avant de remettre son pull et d'enlever la combinaison.

On mange tout en discutant des voitures et Jacob nous raconte une anecdote d'une voiture qu'il retapait avec son père. Il est animé en disant qu'ils avaient tout essayé, changer presque toutes les pièces mais que cette foutu bagnole ne voulait pas démarrer. Je regarde Bella qui sourit tout en tripotant ses frites et elle rigole doucement alors que Jacob affirme que ça les rendaient dingue.

\- Et puis Bella est entrée alors que j'essayais de démarrer encore une fois... elle a attrapée la clé à molette et a donner un violent coup dans le moteur! Je te jure j'étais furieux et papa se tirait les cheveux afin de ne pas l'insulter. Elle m'a regardé et m'a dit de démarrer! La voiture a ronronner du premier coup, mon père était soufflé! Sourit Jacob alors que mon père regarde Bella.

\- Dès fois, il faut juste un grand choc pour pouvoir redémarrer du bon pied! Dit Bella nonchalante et mon père hoche la tête.

Nous quittons mon père au restaurant et nous prenons la route pour l'hôpital. Je suis tendu alors que le regard de Bella se perd dans la contemplation du paysage. Jacob tremble légèrement et je me gare sur le parking tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bella inspire profondément et sort de la voiture à notre suite. Bella va directement à l'accueil et demande à voir Carlisle Cullen sous le regard intriguée de la secrétaire. J'inspire et grogne, l'odeur des hôpitaux ne me plait pas du tout mais je fais avec, on est là pour Bella.

\- Bella, tu es sorti! Il y a un problème? Demande le Doc Crocs et je grogne alors qu'il se poste devant elle.

\- La cicatrice...la dernière, elle me gratte...

\- Pas de soucis, ses Messieurs t'accompagne je suppose! Venez, allons en salle d'auscultation! Sourit le docteur et Bella attrape ma main en tremblant.

On entre dans la salle d'auscultation et Bella enlève son pull et son t-shirt en contemplant le sol. J'entends son cœur battre à toute allure et je me fige en voyant son dos. Mon regard parcourt son corps tout en comptant les balafres et mon sang se glace. Putain elle a une dizaine de cicatrice dans le dos sans compter une brulure bizarre sur le bras. Elle pivote et j'inspire en fermant les yeux alors que le docteur tripote sa cicatrice à la poitrine. Bon dieu elle a beaucoup de cicatrice, si j'ai bien compté elle en a cinq sur le ventre et une au cœur.

\- Calme toi Paul...Je vais bien... Souffle Bella alors que je tremble sur mon siège.

\- Attend tu t'es faite agresser combien de fois en prison? Grognais-je alors que Jacob me retiens.

Bella se ferme comme une huitre et Jacob me tire vers l'extérieur afin que je n'explose pas au milieu de l'hôpital. Putain mais c'est un cauchemar! Je tremble de plus en plus et Bella arrive en courant vers nous et je gronde sur elle en me dirigeant vers la forêt alors qu'elle me suit.

\- Putain Paul contrôle toi! Grogne Jacob alors que Bella me fusille du regard.

\- Attend tu trouve ça normal? Putain j'ai envie de tous les tuer! Et toi... Toi! Grognais-je en regardant Bella. Tu trouve ça normal, tu trouve que ça n'a pas d'importance? Putain j'y crois pas! Combien de fois tu as faillit y rester? Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu? Hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

\- Si j'avais riposté je serais encore en prison à leurs qu'il est! Siffle Bella. La dernière fois que je me suis défendu j'ai tout perdu, TOUT !

\- C'est pas une raison! Je te jure que je vais les retrouver et tous les tuer! Je ne laisserais pas passer ça! Jurais-je en la fusillant du regard.

\- JE TE L'INTERDIS! Hurle Bella et je me fige. Laisse tomber Paul, le passé c'est le passé! Si tu fais ça... si tu les tues tu te perdra pour toujours et tu me perdra!

\- C'est une menace? Alors quoi parce que tu es mon imprégnée je dois faire tout ce que tu désir? Je devrais laisser ses salopards en vie et laisser couler, faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé! Feulais-je en montrant son corps meurtris de la main alors qu'elle retiens son souffle.

Elle me regarde en secouant la tête et se tire les cheveux alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'approche d'elle et son regard vide me percute, coupant mon souffle et mes gestes.


	5. Chapitre 04

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre...bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir...

Chapitre 4 :

Point de Vue Bella :

Mon regard devient froid alors que les mots de Paul me percutent en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit au juste, que je m'en fou? Que je ne ressent rien? Je sert les poings et me retiens de toute mes forces de le frapper. Il ne comprend l'ouragan de souffrance qui balais mon cœur à chaque fois que je vois mon corps, la lutte constante pour ne pas être dévaster par tout ses souvenirs.

Ses tremblements se calme alors que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur triste et je grogne en me tirant les cheveux. A quoi cela sert que je lui parle, il est comme tout les autres, il n'entend que ce qu'il veut! Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que je parte parce que sinon je vais craquer! Il fait un pas dans ma direction et je le fusille du regard en partant en courant. Mon frère me rattrape en quelques enjambés et je me débat alors que son contact me brûle. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, je ne veux pas qu'on me réconforte, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient faible.

\- Bella calme toi... Souffle mon frère en desserrant sa prise alors que Paul arrive.

Je me dégage complétement et part en courant alors que mon frère abdique devant mon regard suppliant. La pluie commence à tomber et je cours le long de la route alors que la douleur à mon cœur augmente. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je contourne un bâtiment afin de m'effondrer dans une ruelle. Je m'écroule au sol alors que ma vue se brouille, j'ai du mal à respirer alors que les images se propagent dans mon esprit.

Je ferme les yeux alors que l'image du gardien de la prison pour mineur se grave devant mes yeux. Je revois ses yeux bleu, l'odeur de son allène fétide empli mes narines, son sourire sadique alors qu'il lève sa matraque pour me frapper sous la douche glacée. Son sourire satisfait alors que je me laisse faire, trop blessée pour pouvoir me débattre. J'entends sa voix me dire encore et encore que je serais sa pute pour les deux années avenir et c'est ce que j'ai été.

Je me rappelle mon soulagement alors que je suis transférée, la peur que mon frère sente son odeur sur moi alors qu'il se trouve devant la prison. Je revois Charlie le regard inquiet et j'ai envie de lui hurler de me sortir de là mais ma bouche sort un tout autre discourt. Mes mains tremblent alors que le souvenir du premier coup de couteau apparaît et je sursaute en ressentant la douleur comme si c'était entrain de se passer en se moment même.

\- Bella... BELLA! Hurle mon frère alors que je sert ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Jake...

Ma voix n'est qu'un gémissement de douleurs et il se positionne devant moi. Son regard paniqué me percute alors que je tremble en claquant des dents. J'ai le regard d'une folle, je le sais, ça se voit dans son regard. Il tend la main dans ma direction et je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi même afin de disparaître complétement. Mon frère sort son téléphone et je l'entend dire qu'il m'a retrouvé à quelqu'un.

Il ne comprend pas, il ne m'a pas retrouvé, sa sœur est morte là bas... Chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute, une petite part de celle que j'étais à disparut sous les coups et les attaques à l'arme blanche. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, je pensais que Paul arriverait à guérir mes blessures mais je suis entrain de le briser. Un sanglot s'échappe encore de ma gorge et je m'effondre complétement sur le sol crasseux de la ruelle, comme le déchet que je suis devenue...

Point de vue Jacob :

Ma sœur s'enfuie et je me tourne vers Paul le regard furieux afin de le pousser vers la forêt. Je gronde en tremblant de tout mon être alors qu'il feule vers moi. Je lui balance mon poing en pleine face et il répond en me donnant un coup dans le ventre. Je le repousse et le fait tomber au sol pour le frapper à nouveau. Putain mais il pouvait pas fermer sa gueule, se contenir devant elle. Je pousse un cris de rage en tapant mon poing violemment dans la terre à côté de sa tête. J'inspire et expire bruyamment en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur mon loup afin de ne pas le tuer.

\- Putain mais quel connard! Hurlais-je en me relevant.

\- Attend toi aussi tu trouve cela normal? Grogne Paul et je me tire les cheveux pour ne pas lui arracher la tête.

\- T'as tout bousiller Paul! Tu ne comprend pas parce que tu laisse ta colère prendre le dessus! Ma sœur commençait à aller mieux et tu viens de tout foutre en l'air! Criais-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne comprend pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Comprendre quoi? Qu'elle ne ressent rien, même pas l'imprégnation? Putain Emily a embrassé Sam dès son réveil malgré la cicatrice et...

\- Alors c'est ça, hein? Tout ce que TOI tu veux c'est qu'elle t'embrasse, qu'elle couche avec toi et se jette à tes pieds devant ton corps de rêve comme toutes les putains de nanas que tu as baiser jusque là! Grognais-je en le poussant violemment. Ma sœur n'a jamais eu de petit ami malgré tout les mecs qui lui courrait après! Ma mère l'a emmenée avec elle et Bella ne revenait que pour les vacances... Putain son regard devenait de plus en plus vide au fil des jours à l'idée de retourner là bas! Son putain de beau père la viole, lui prenant sa virginité et elle finit en prison pour s'être défendu! Hurlais-je en tremblant. Le seul contact qu'elle a eu avec les hommes c'est les coups et les violes! Et toi...toi...tu voudrais qu'elle t'embrasse et ce comporte comme une petite amie normal! Mais putain, t'es le seul qui arrive à la toucher sans qu'elle ai peur, a chaque fois que je la touche elle se braque et mon loup sent sa peur...

Il inspire et ses tremblement se calment alors que des larmes de rage coulent sur mon visage et la pluie se met à tomber plus fortement faisant disparaitre les odeurs environnantes. Je me pince l'arrête du nez en soufflant et plonge mon regard dans celui de Paul.

\- Ma sœur souffre, elle garde tout pour elle... elle n'en parle pas et reste fixée sur le présent afin de ne pas craqué et toi.. toi tu lui fais remonter tout ses cauchemars en pleine face! Elle te parle, elle te touche mais toi... Elle ne veut pas que tu souffre... elle... lorsqu'elle à tuer Phil... elle a perdu plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... elle a perdu une partie de son âme...

Je le laisse en plan et inspire l'air en allant à la voiture. Ma sœur n'est pas là et je fronce les sourcils alors que Paul me rejoint. Merde où est-elle? Je grogne en direction de Paul et court en essayant de trouver une trace de son odeur de freesia dans se bordel d'odeur de bitume et de particule de gasoil. Je court depuis plus d'une heure sans retrouver sa trace et téléphone à la maison en priant pour qu'elle y soit.

\- Papa, Bella est avec toi? Grognais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

\- Non...attend, vous avez perdu ta sœur?! Panique mon père et je retiens mon souffle.

\- Paul à piqué une crise à l'hôpital, elle est partie en courant vers la voiture... je pensais juste qu'elle voulait se calmer mais... papa avec la pluie j'arrive pas à repérer son odeur...

\- J'appelle Sam et Charlie... continue à chercher, si elle est à pied elle a pas du aller bien loin! En plus tu sais que ta sœur n'a pas le sens de l'orientation...Retourne sur tes pat calmement et concentre toi sur les bruits environnants...

\- D'accord... je te téléphone si je la retrouve...

Je raccroche et inspire en essayant de me calmer. Merde Bella où tu es? J'avance lentement sous la pluie en essayant de me concentrer sur les bruits et je me bouche les oreilles alors qu'une voiture klaxonne. Paul se gare à côté de moi et sort de la voiture en claquant la portière avant de me pousser violemment en grognant.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fou? Ça fait trois fois que je fais le tour de la ville et toi tu marche! Grogne Paul et je siffle.

\- A cause de la pluie c'est impossible de la trouver à l'odeur alors ferme ta gueule que je puisse me concentrer sur le bruit!

Je continue mon chemin en laissant Paul en plant et faire les yeux en me concentrant. J'arrive près du bar et sert les poings prêt à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un gémissement retenti dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Je m'approche à pas de loup et soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette de ma sœur.

\- Bella... BELLA! Hurlais-je alors que ma sœur sert sa tête entre ses mains en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Jake...

Sa voix n'est qu'un gémissement de douleurs et je me positionne accroupis devant elle afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Son regard gris acier se soude au mien et je retiens mon souffle, elle a un regard fou, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas, qu'elle est en pleine prise avec ses démons intérieur. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle mon père pour lui dire que je l'ai retrouvé. Billy soupire de soulagement et me dit de la conduire chez Sam, que tout le monde nous attend chez lui. Bella se met à claquer violemment des dents et je tend la main pour toucher son visage mais elle se recroqueville en pleurant plus fortement.

\- Paul! Sifflais-je afin d'appeler mon frère de meute.

J'entends ses pat se rapprocher précipitamment alors que ma sœur s'effondre sur le sol. Il me regarde paniqué alors que je me relève et j'inspire en serrant les poings.

\- Porte là, on va chez Sam! Ordonnais-je et je le vois hésiter. Elle ne veut pas que je la touche, alors tu vas la porter jusqu'à la voiture et je vais conduire! Maintenant! Grognais-je en lui prenant les clés des mains.

Il se penche pour ramasser ma sœur et je grogne alors qu'un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Je le plaque contre le mur furieux alors que le corps de ma sœur crée une barrière entre nous.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute putain! Alors maintenant tu vas contrôler ta grande gueule parce que je te jure que la prochaine fois je te tue! Grognais-je en partant vers la voiture.

Il me suit en serrant ma sœur contre lui et je me glisse au volant de la bagnole alors que la pluie s'arrête. Il s'installe sur le siège passager en gardant le corps de ma sœur contre lui et je grogne en fonçant jusqu'à la maison de Sam en essayant de me contrôler. Bella n'as toujours pas repris conscience et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter en repensant à son regard fou.

Lorsque je sort de la voiture je fais le tour afin d'ouvrir la porte à Paul et m'avance vers Leah qui me regarde inquiète en serrant sa main sur son cœur. J'inspire profondément son odeur en la réceptionnant dans mes bras. Paul passe à côté de nous et je gronde alors qu'Emily lui dit de déposer ma sœur dans sa chambre. Leah m'embrasse et Emily l'appelle afin qu'elle l'aide à changer les vêtements de ma sœur qui sont trempés. J'entre dans la maison et fusille Paul du regard alors que Seth me regard inquiet. Quil et Embry baissent la tête mais j'ai le temps de voir leurs yeux remplis de larmes et je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en soufflant.

J'entends Leah pousser un gémissement alors qu'Emily éclate en sanglot et je me prend la tête entre les mains en me retenant de tout casser.

\- C'est à ce point là? Demande Sam en déglutissant bruyamment.

\- Seize coup de couteau en trois ans, sans compter les violences physiques et les violes! Sifflais-je rageur alors que mes mains tremblent.

Quil, Embry et Jared siffle de rage alors que Seth regarde Paul inquiet. Paul grogne et Sam le rappel à l'ordre alors que je le fusille du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui? Pourquoi Bella est dans cet état? Me questionne Sam et je me lève d'un bond.

\- Elle est comme ça à cause de se connard qui ne sait pas fermer sa gueule et se contrôler! Feulais-je en montrant Paul de la main. Elle faisait des progrès, putain! Elle s'ouvrait enfin, pendant ses cinq ans de prison elle ne m'a parler qu'une seule fois... Elle lui parle, le touche mais se con pense avec sa bite et rien d'autre! Feulais-je alors que Leah arrive en courant dans le salon.

Ses mains tremblent, son regard est paniquée, elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois en cherchant une réponse dans mon regard et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Dit moi...dit moi que ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ce que je crois! La... la brûlure à son bras...c'est pas...c'est pas...

\- Si!Soufflais-je en consolant ma compagne dans mes bras. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ma sœur te repousse! Les modificateurs ne doivent pas tuer d'humains! Lorsqu'elle a tué son beau-père après qu'il l'ait violé, les esprits l'ont rejeté et son tatouage de meute a complétement bruler! Alors imagine ce qu'à ressenti ma sœur lorsque tu lui as dit que tu allais tuer tout ceux qui lui ont fait du mal! Elle a perdu sa louve, son rêve, une partie de son âme...

\- Mon dieu... Souffle Leah en fermant les yeux. Elle éclate en sanglot dans mes bras et j'essaie de la calmer en frottant son dos de ma main.

\- Ma sœur tiens à toi, elle ressent l'imprégnation plus que tu ne le pense! Elle veut te protéger, elle ne veut pas que tu perde ton loup comme elle a perdu la sienne! Soufflais-je en m'éloignant de Leah. Temps que tu te comportera comme un sale con et tu t'approche plus de ma sœur c'est clair! Tu la mérite pas!Grognais-je en partant vers la chambre.

Je m'installe sur le rebord du lit en inspirant profondément et caresse les cheveux de ma sœur qui dort en boule sous la couette. Elle semble si paisible en cet instant, j'éclate en sanglot alors qu'elle murmure "Paul" en soupirant de bien-être.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque j'entends Bella murmurer mon prénom je m'écroule, le visage entre mes mains, mon corps tressaute alors que des sanglots sort de ma gorge. Sam pose sa main sur mon épaule et je me mord violemment la lèvre inférieur alors que Leah me tire par le bras furibonde. Elle me tire jusqu'à l'extérieur et me frappe violemment le torse me coupant le souffle. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et ses yeux remplient de tristesse me retourne l'estomac.

\- Tu es un sale con! Alors quoi? Parce que l'imprégnation a pour but principale de perpétuer le gêne tu ne la voie que comme un utérus sur patte! Feule Leah et je grogne.

\- Non, jamais! Tu ne comprend pas ce que je ressent! Hurlais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

\- Tu as l'impression d'être enchainer à un fantôme! Que quoi que tu fasse tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça! Que tu n'existe pas à ses yeux parce que son esprit est ailleurs! Siffle Leah et je me stoppe en la fixant la bouche ouverte.

\- Co...Comment tu...

\- Tu crois que je vis quoi depuis cinq ans avec Jacob? Que tout est rose, un monde de Bisounours et de paillette? Jacob aime sa sœur plus que tout au monde! Tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la voir au parloir et qu'elle refusait?! J'ai mis un an avant que Jake se confie totalement à moi, quatre ans de plus à le consoler et a veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie!

\- Je suis désolé Leah je...

\- Non tu n'es pas désolé! Tu ne vois que ton point de vue! Bella devait être ce que je suis, une louve! Moi je me suis vu comme un monstre mais elle... lorsque Jake c'est transformé un peu avant son seizième anniversaire, tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit? Que peut importe comment il se voit, l'important c'est comment elle elle le voit! Elle lui a dit qu'elle s'en foutait qu'il est des poiles des crocs et des griffes, qu'il était son grand frère, le type super cool qui la fait se sentir bien! Pleure Leah en se serrant la poitrine.

\- Il est important pour elle, je le sais! Soufflais-je en baissant les bras.

\- Oui, mais c'est TOI qui la fait parler, c'est TOI qui peut la prendre dans tes bras! Elle n'a pas besoin de lui, elle a besoin de TOI! Et ça blesse Jake encore plus parce que tu ne la voix pas tel qu'elle est réellement. Tu la voix insensible parce qu'elle ne t'embrasse pas, parce qu'elle ne te saute pas dans les bras! Ça viendra Paul mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a besoin!

\- Mais c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas ce dont elle a besoin! Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, il y a comme un mur entre nous et ça me tue! Grognais-je en me tirant les cheveux. Elle ne veut pas en parler! Elle ne partage pas son avis, ses émotions...

\- Bien sûr que si! Lorsqu'elle t'interdit de tuer des gens qu'il l'ont fait souffrir, c'est pour TE protéger TOI! Elle ne veut pas TE blesser, elle ne veut pas que TU sois triste ou que TU souffre! Bordel Paul c'est TOI qu'elle veut mais elle ne se sent pas digne de TOI! Souffle Leah en baissant les bras. Bella n'est pas une louve, elle ne le sera jamais mais elle ressent l'imprégnation tout comme toi puisque son seul désir c'est de TE voir heureux.

Elle me tapote l'épaule et rentre dans la maison alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Bon sang, ce que je suis con! Mon loup est tellement obsédé par son devoir de la protéger que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que c'est mon comportement qui la pousse à me fuir. Bella veut me protéger, elle ne veut pas que je me brise et elle me repousse afin de me protéger d'elle-même.

J'entre dans la maison et murmure un merci à Leah en embrassant sa joue avant de me diriger vers la chambre où dort Bella. Jacob me fusille du regard et je l'ignore en m'allongeant dans le lit en collant mon dos au mur. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre en pensant à combien j'aimerai pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Je sens le lit bouger et regarde Bella se tourner dans ma direction les yeux clos en grognant. Elle tâtonne de la main sur le lit et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Elle attrape mes doigts et me tire vers elle alors que je me retiens de rire.

Leah avait raison, putain! Pensais-je alors qu'elle enfoui son nez dans mon cou. Jacob retiens sa respiration alors que je lui souris tristement. Il se lève pour nous laisser seul et je me couche sur le dos. Le petit corps de Bella se positionne sur le mien, m'entourant entièrement et je rigole alors qu'elle soupire de bien-être lorsque je l'entoure de mes bras.

\- Mon Paul... murmure la voix endormi de Bella dans mon cou.

\- Oui chaton, ton Paul! Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

Je ressert les bras autour d'elle et me laisse bercer par sa respiration paisible et les battements de son cœur. Bella ne me rejette pas, elle tiens à moi, elle veut me protéger de sa souffrance. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais je trouverais un moyen pour lui prouver que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Je me réveil en sursaut en ne sentant plus Bella contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux et sort de la chambre manquant de la percuter violemment alors qu'elle sort de la salle de bain. Je l'attrape et la serre contre moi en lâchant un soupire de soulagement. Je l'embrasse sur le front et m'écarte pour saisir son visage entre mes mains.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller mais c'était l'heure d'aller au toilette...Murmure Bella en fermant les yeux.

\- Bella tu sais que tu peux aller quant tu veux au toilette?! Souris-je tristement en caressant sa joue de mon pouce.

\- C'est l'habitude...

Je hoche la tête compréhensif et la pousse vers le salon de Sam doucement alors qu'elle se tend légèrement. Je la pousse vers son frère et va dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger pour elle et la rejoint. Elle soupire alors que je pousse l'assiette de biscuits vers elle ainsi qu'un café au lait beaucoup trop sucrée à mon goût. Je fronce les sourcils et lui montre l'assiette et elle mange sous le regard surpris de Jacob et amusée de Leah. Elle boit une grand gorgée de café et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère en continuant à manger.

\- Ça va mieux? Demande Jacob inquiet et je hoche la tête vers lui.

\- C'est passé... désolée je voulais pas te faire peur...

\- T'as pas à t'excuser Chaton, c'est ma faute! Je vais travaillé sur mon mauvais caractère... Je suis un impulsif au sang chaud mais je ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te faire de la peine ou te blesser volontairement. Soufflais-je en me massant les tempes. Mais pour ma santé mentale et celle de ton frère, par pitié Chaton, gueule moi dessus, frappe moi si tu veux mais ne t'enfuis plus!

\- D'accord! Souffle Bella puis son regard se braque sur Leah. Alors c'est elle ta chérie Jacob? Comment elle arrive à te supporter, tu ronfle pire qu'un camion! Souris Bella et Jacob grogne.

\- Tu parle en dormant et j'en fais pas toute une histoire! Grommelle Jacob et j'éclate de rire.

\- Oh, j'ai pas eu le choix! Rigole Leah et Bella fronce les sourcils. Les ronflements je m'y suit habitué, c'est son goût prononcé pour le rap qui me dérange le plus. Il écoute du Booba toute la journée c'est surtout ça qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

Bella le regarde choqué et le pousse pour se lever et venir se poser sur mes genoux en murmurant " quel horreur". Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Leah qui me sourit en lui murmurant un "merci" du bout des lèvres. La conversation par sur les différents goût musicaux de la meute et Bella écoute sans vraiment participé cependant son corps se détend doucement contre moi et je me dis mentalement que ça va prendre du temps mais que tous ensemble nous arriverons à lui réapprendre à vivre.


	6. chapitre 05

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que celui-ci répondra à toutes vos question.

Chapitre 5 :

Point de vue Bella:

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais sortis de prison, trois jours que j'ai rencontré Paul. Je soupire devant mon miroir et me brosse les dents en fermant les yeux profitant du calme dans la maison. Paul est parti bosser avec Jacob, il a semblé déçu que je ne les accompagnes pas et du coup mon frère a demandé à Leah de passé à la maison. Ils me saoulent tous à me regarder comme une suicidaire mais je ne leurs dit pas parce que sinon ils risquent de se sentir blessé et se n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je m'habille d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur blanc avec un gilet noir tout en pestant contre mes cheveux indisciplinés. Je descend en bas et embrasse mon père sur la joue avant de sortir fumer ma clope sur le perron en attendant Leah. Je n'ai pas encore d'avis trancher la concernant, en faite je m'en fou du moment qu'elle rend mon frère heureux c'est le principale.

Je la vois sortir des bois en se rhabillant et j'ai un pincement au cœur, Leah ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'être une louve c'était un de mes rêves. Elle me salue de la main en souriant et je lui retourne son geste, le sourire en moins. Elle me rejoint et je tire une grosse taffe sur ma cigarette en contemplant la forêt. Elle entre dans la maison pour saluer mon père chaleureusement en demandant la permission de se faire un café. Je ferme les yeux et inspire par le nez, mon dieu la journée va être longue.

\- Alors Bella que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Du shopping? Un tour en ville? Une tentative de suicide? Demande Leah en souriant.

Je me tend et braque mon regard gris acier dans ses yeux chocolats en me demandant si elle cherche à me faire sortir de mes gonds ou si tout cela l'amuse. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil de manière interrogatrice et je pousse un soupire en jetant mon mégot de cigarette au loin.

\- C'est Jacob qui t'as dit ça ou Paul? Grognais-je en m'installant sur le banc à côté d'elle.

\- Les deux!Pour ma part je ne pense pas que tu as tenté de te suicider! Si tu voulais vraiment mourir, tu l'aurait fait en prison! Souffle Leah et je hoche la tête.

\- J'étais submergés par mes émotions, lorsque cela arrive je peux soit devenir violente soit m'écrouler comme dans la ruelle! Grognais-je la voix rauque. Je n'aime pas qu'on voit mes faiblesses... la chute, la sensation de flotter m'a permis de ne pas me laisser submerger... j'avais juste pas prévus la force des rouleaux ni l'éventualité de me noyer! Soufflais-je amèrement.

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil en hochant la tête. Je souffle en baissant les bras et retourne à la contemplation de la forêt tout en serrant mon paquet de cigarette dans la main. Je grogne et sort une nouvelle clope en essayant de mettre mes idées au clair, mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, j'attrape ma tête entre mes mains en soufflant la fumée tout en me traitant de débile. Leah se lève pour partir et je retiens son bras mon regard encrée sur cette putain de forêt.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que si je mourrais Paul pourrait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et ne plus être enchainer à moi. Il est beau, gentil malgré son côté colérique mais je suppose que tout les loups le sont. Je suis une épave Leah, l'ombre de l'ombre de celle que j'étais autrefois...il ne mérite pas ça! Soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, personne ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que tu as ressenti mais... Laisse lui une chance de te montrer que la vie c'est pas qu'une lutte constante...qu'il existe des mecs biens et qu'il en fait partis! Murmure Leah en posant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il faut que tu leurs en parle...

\- T'es complétement malade! Criais-je en me levant. Paul pète une durite en voyant mes cicatrices et tu veux que je lui raconte quoi... les violes...les passages à tabac?

\- Il faut que cela sorte Bella! Vraiment, parce que ça va te bouffer, te ronger et t'empêcher de vivre! Grogne Leah et je la fusille du regard.

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu n'est pas à ma place! Gueulais-je de rage en me tirant les cheveux.

\- Non, je ne suis pas à ta place! Et toi tu n'es pas à la mienne! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir celui que tu aime déprimer et ne pas savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter, quoi faire pour lui montrer ton soutiens! Ça n'affecte pas que toi, Bella, ça nous affecte tous parce qu'on tiens à toi que tu le veuille ou non!

\- Je veux juste être normal et oublier tout ça! Putain je sais même plus ce que ça fait d'être normal! Soufflais-je la voix rauque. Avant je chantais, j'écrivais des chansons, je rigolais tout le temps. Maintenant j'ai juste l'impression d'être vide... J'ai jamais appris à conduire, j'ai jamais bu d'alcool, j'ai même pas finit le lycée bordel! J'ai jamais embrassé de garçon, jamais eu de petit ami, les garçons n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi avant tout ça ... et maintenant j'aimerai...

\- Tu aimerai être proche de Paul mais tu as peur...

\- J'ai pas peur, je suis terrifier bordel! Ça se voit que Paul a de l'expérience avec les femmes, qu'il aimerait être avec moi comme toi avec Jacob ou Sam avec Emily! Mais je peux pas lui donner ça... je ne peux pas être ce qu'il désire...

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je laisse couler mes larmes silencieusement sur son épaule. Bordel, Paul mérite tellement mieux qu'une fille comme moi! Pensais-je en serrant les dents face à la douleur qui s'insinue dans ma poitrine. Elle me frotte le dos gentiment et je me tend en m'écartant légèrement d'elle afin d'essuyer mes larmes traitresse.

\- OK, tu sais quoi? Toi et moi on va faire un tour! Allez magne toi! Rigole Leah et j'attrape mon portefeuille et mes clés sous le regard souriant de mon père.

Leah monte sur une moto et me tend un casque sous mon regard surpris. Elle démarre et je monte derrière elle en encerclant son ventre de mes bras pour ne pas tomber. La route défile à toute allure et je me surprend à sourire. La sensation est grisante, mon esprit se vide, j'ai l'impression d'être libre et que tout les merdes de mon existence ont disparues.

Elle gare la moto devant un bar et je la regarde surprise. Elle toque et une blonde aux allures de biker ouvre la porte en jurant puis fait un immense sourire à Leah en nous laissant entrer. J'entre et reste surprise par l'ambiance qui se dégage de l'endroit, on se croirait dans un vieux films des années 80. Trois gars jouent au billard dans le fond sans se préoccuper de nous. Leah se dirige droit vers le bar et je la suit sans trop savoir ce qu'on fait ici.

\- Alors Leah tu connais le deal il est 10h du matin, je veux savoir dix choses et tu bois dix shots! Grogne la blonde et je hausse les sourcils.

\- Marjo c'est pas pour moi c'est pour la terreur! Rigole Leah en me pointant du pouce. Figure toi qu'elle sort de taule et qu'elle a jamais bu d'alcool!

\- Ah mais c'est une honte ça! Allez ma grande le premier est gratis! Lance Marjo en me tendant un shot. Cul sec!

J'avale le verre d'un coup et manque que cracher mes poumons. Putain c'est quoi ce truc?! Leah éclate de rire en buvant son verre et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Marjo fait signe aux gars de dégager et remplis une énorme rangée de shot sous mon regard ahuri et en avale un avant de pousser un nouveau verre vers moi.

\- Bon ma mignonne, je t'explique le deal! Lorsque tu viens ici, tu parle, tu bois et rien ne sort jamais d'ici! Je juge pas, tu vide ton sac et si tu veux j'ai un ring au sous-sol pour te défouler! Tu viens quant tu veux, t'es ici chez toi!

J'avale un verre et grogne en secouant la tête et sans m'en rendre compte je lui raconte ma vie. Je lui raconte le divorce de mes parents, mon groupe de musique à Phoenix, mon envie d'entrer dans une grande école de musique. Je lui raconte ma vie pourri avec ma mère et se connard de Phil, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer et d'être moi-même. J'enchaine les verres et lui parle du viole de Phil qui m'a conduite en prison, des agressions de la part des gardiens et des autres détenues. Leah me regarde attentivement et je l'ignore en contemplant le nouveau shot vide devant moi.

\- Donc en clair tu t'ai pris seize coups de couteau en trois ans! Siffle Marjo impressionnée. T'as un putain de force mentale, beaucoup aurait craqué!

\- Ouaip! Répondis-je avec un hoquet. Ils ont brisé mon corps mais j'ai tenue bon pour mon frère, je voulais pas qu'il voit l'épave que j'étais mais il faut croire que c'est ratée! Dis-je complétement bourrée en tapant sur le comptoir. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas mon corps des fois, que c'est pas moi, que je contrôle plus rien!

\- Pour ça poulette, j'ai se qu'il te faut! Souffle Marjo en me tirant par le bras. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle!

Point de vue Paul :

Je suis au garage avec Jacob depuis plus de quatre heures et mon esprit est focalisé sur Bella. Je prie intérieurement pour que Leah la surveille afin qu'elle ne saute pas à nouveau des falaises lorsque je ressent une immense colère en moi. Le téléphone de Jacob sonne et il sort sa tête de la voiture pour répondre.

\- Oui chérie, tout va bien? Demande Jacob inquiet. Il se passe un truc avec Bella?

\- Oh ouais! Ramenez vous au bar fissa, crois moi tu veux pas manquer ça! Rigole Leah et je fronce les sourcils.

Nous courrons jusqu'au bar intrigué et un des gars de Marjo nous ouvre pour nous dire de descendre au sous sol. Il me demande si c'est moi Paul et lorsque je hoche la tête il me tapote l'épaule en me disant que ma nana à du punch. On entend un cri de rage retentir et je cour avec Jacob jusqu'au sous-sol. Je percute le dos de Jacob alors qu'il se fige et je le pousse pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Allez beauté viens danser, je vais te prendre et te montrer ce qu'une femme peut faire de son corps! Rigole le gars sur le ring.

\- Je vais te défoncer la tronche connard, ta pauvre mère te reconnaitra même pas! Grogne Bella et je m'avance.

Leah me voit et me stop en me disant de rester calme et de regarder. Bella saute d'une jambe à l'autre avec des gants de boxe. Putain il fait deux fois son poids! Elle bouge des épaules en faisant un droite gauche avec ses poings. Le gars fonce sur elle et elle lui met un crochet du droit directement dans les côtes et le gars recule. Elle tangue un peu sur ses jambes et une odeur d'alcool me percute.

\- Putain elle a bu et tu la laisse se battre sur un ring?! Merde Leah à quoi tu joue? Elle va se blesser! Grognais-je à voix basse et Bella éclate de rire.

\- Tais toi et regarde, c'est le troisième qui monte sur le ring! Murmure Leah en souriant. Elle a éclaté les deux autres en moins de dix minutes!

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, elle est complétement bourrée! Regard elle titube merde! Feulais-je en avançant d'un pat.

\- Alors Simon on a bobo? Tu veux t'arrêter? Demande Bella en ayant un hoquet.

Jacob pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de la faire descendre du ring. Lorsque je pivote mon regard vers lui je remarque qu'il a un immense sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors poupée, tu me le donne mon bisou? Ou peut être plus? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit poupée, toi et moi?

Elle fonce sur lui et lui met un uppercut en grognant de rage, je remarque que le gars riposte, il essaie de la touché mais rien à faire Bella enchaîne les coups. Alors qu'il tente de l'encercler dans ses bras afin de la calmer Bella lui met un coup de genoux dans les couilles et lui remet un coup de poing en plein visage en l'éloignant de lui.

\- Plus aucun mec ne mettra ses doigts sur moi sans mon accord! Je suis pas une pute! Je suis pas une poupée gonflable! C'est mon corps! C'est moi qui décide! C'est mon corps! C'est moi qui décide! Hurle Bella en enchainant les coups.

Je sens toute sa rage et j'observe son visage alors que toute sa haine, toute sa colère sort à chacun de ses coups. Simon s'écroule sur le sol et Bella lui met un grand coup de pied avant de cracher par terre tout en se dirigeant dans son coin. Elle sort du ring en enlevant ses gants et je reste ahuri face au ring alors que Leah nous pousse dans un recoin de la salle afin que Bella ne nous vois pas. Marjo s'approche et lui tend un shot qu'elle avale d'une traite en poussant une grimace. Mais bon dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel?

\- Bella ma belle, tu les as massacrés! Tu te sens comment? Demande Marjo.

\- Vidée... super bien et super calme! Rigole Bella complétement bourrée. Désolé pour tes gars, je me suis laisser emporter! Bordel, ce que ça fait du bien de cogner!

\- Tu t'es pas défendu, hein? Pendant les agressions, pendant que les gardiens abusés de toi! Pourquoi? Demande Marjo alors que je retiens mon souffle.

\- Parce que c'était moi ou les autres filles... Ambre, la fille qui partageait ma cellule à la prison pour mineur, elle a tenté de se suicidé à cause de ça... moi j'étais déjà passé par là, un peu plus un peu moins! Tant qu'ils s'occupaient de moi, ils la laissaient tranquille... Je sais encaisser... je suis pas une fille fragile qui faut protéger...

\- Alors pourquoi t'as sauté de la falaise ? Demande Marjo en tendant un verre à Bella. T'es pas le genre de nana à se suicider, ça se voit!

Bella ferme les yeux, perdu dans son monde et dans l'alcool elle n'a pas remarqué notre présence. Jacob se fige alors que sa sœur s'assoie en nous tournant le dos et allume une clope après l'autorisation silencieuse de Marjo et Leah me fait signe d'écouter attentivement.

\- Ben tu vois, y'a ce gars... Paul! Il arrive a me foutre en boule comme personne et pourtant j'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire des papouilles! Souffle Bella me choquant. Mais il me voit comme une petite chose brisée, mon frère aussi d'ailleurs et peut-être que je le suis un peu...

Elle avale un autre shot et grogne alors que je m'installe silencieusement sur une chaise pour écouter attentivement la conversation. Elle tire une taffe sur sa cigarette et rigole en secouant la tête.

\- Ils sont convaincu que j'ai voulu me suicider! Si je voulais mourir j'aurai pu le faire en prison! Paul est impressionnant, il a une force brut, un truc qui vous fait vous sentir vulnérable et en même temps en sécurité... Il me plait beaucoup mais je veux pas qu'il soit coincé avec une fille comme moi... je le mérite pas...

\- Pourquoi tu ne le mérite pas? Demande Marjo en lui tendant un autre shot.

\- Parce que je suis une épave! Bordel, j'ai pas fini le lycée, je sais pas conduire, j'avais jamais bu d'alcool avant aujourd'hui! Je sais même pas cuisiner merde! Ce mec à besoin d'une nana qui aime les câlins et qui fait des putains de cupcake, pas une taularde qui connais rien au relation amoureuse! Grogne Bella en se massant les tempes. Je te jure ce mec me rend dingue tellement il est sexy, son sourire... il a des lèvres à vous pousser au crime... Je suis sûr que toute les filles rêvent de partager son lit et moi... moi je suis pas capable de lui donner ça! Souffle Bella tristement. Lorsque j'ai sauté de la falaise c'était pas pour me suicider, c'était pour me sentir libre! Tu sais cette putain de sensation de volée, d'être en paix, ton cerveau qui arrête de te torturer...

Je sort du bar sans être vu par Bella et j'inspire à plein poumon afin de reprendre contenance. Putain, ça c'est des révélations choc! Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait peur de mon physique, peur de moi parce que je suis un homme. Je pensais qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi et c'est tout le contraire bordel. J'inspire encore une fois et me repasse le combat de Bella dans ma tête, ses mots me percutent et résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête. "C'est mon corps, c'est moi qui décide".

La prison l'a privée de ses choix, toute sa vie était régenté au rythme de la prison. Elle n'a pas pris une seule décision pour elle en cinq ans. On lui disait quant manger, quant sortir, quant dormir, quant aller au toilette... L'imprégnation lui a pris son choix de vie également. Je comprend sa réaction à présent, sa réticente à propos de l'imprégnation, de tout ça.

\- Hey ça va? Demande Jacob en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais pas trop, je suis choqué, surpris et en même temps ahuri. Avouais-je en me massant la nuque.

\- J'ai eu l'impression de revoir ma sœur le jour où elle a cassé le nez de Jared! Rigole Jacob en secouant la tête amusé. Leah et ses idées loufoques!

J'entends Bella grogner et les filles sortent du bar, Leah soutenant Bella qui titube. Lorsqu'elle me voit Bella se met à rougir et cache son visage en grognant de gène.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demande Bella en secouant la tête.

\- On se rendait au restaurant et on a vu la moto de Jacob... Mentis-je rapidement alors qu'elle se colle à mon torse en fronçant les sourcils. Ça va t'as pas l'air de tenir sur tes jambes! Rigolais-je alors qu'elle tangue en essayant de s'approcher de moi.

\- C'est sa faute! Elle m'a fait picoler! Dit Bella morte de rire en pointant Leah du doigt.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas râler de n'avoir jamais bu d'alcool! Bon j'avoue j'aurai pu te donner une bière à la maison mais je pense que cette sortie t'as fait du bien! Sourit Leah.

\- Y'a trop de mot dans tes phrases! Grogne Bella en collant son front contre mes pectoraux.

Je rigole en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et Bella lâche un soupire de bien-être. Je pose mon regard sur elle et secoue la tête en souriant alors que ses yeux sont braqués sur mes lèvres. Je la soutiens jusqu'au restaurant et Bella s'écroule sur la banquette morte de rire alors que Jacob raconte la fois où Bella à cassé le nez de Jared à Leah.

Bella commande un cheeseburger frite avec un coca et je suis surpris alors qu'elle demande à Leah si il y a un magasin de musique dans le coin. Nos plats arrivent et Jacob reste les yeux fixés sur sa sœur. Elle mange en fronçant les sourcils tout en tapant des doigts sur la table alors qu'elle murmure des paroles tellement basse que même ma capacité de loup n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Elle grogne et recommence son manège en disant qu'il faut qu'elle joue le morceau en vrai et je la regarde intrigué.

\- Tu compte reprendre la musique, te remettre à chanter? Demande Jacob surpris avec un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Nan, j'ai juste besoin de me sortir une putain de mélodie de la tête! Tu sais "I'm still standing" c'est entrain de me rendre dingue! Grogne Bella encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Demande au groupe! Soufflais-je en lui montrant le fond de la salle.

Elle se redresse et regarde vers le fond du restaurant où se trouve un groupe qui prépare leurs instruments pour le diner concert de ce soir. Le regard de Bella se fige sur le vieux piano qui n'a pas servi depuis des lustres. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue en poussant un cri d'excitation et passe par dessus mes jambes pour sortir de la banquette et se diriger directement vers le piano. Jacob pivote pour suivre sa sœur du regard et elle lui fait signe de se mettre derrière la batterie. Jacob grogne en souriant et Leah le regarde surpris alors qu'il lui dit qu'elle mériterai une statue à sa gloire. Il demande au groupe s'il peut se mettre à la batterie et si le chanteur connais la chanson " I'm still standing". Le chanteur sourit et hoche la tête alors que Jacob tape pour se chauffer et Bella fait craquer ses doigts. Le guitariste du groupe se place près de Jacob et le chanteur fait son essaie micro en se chauffant la voix.

Elle donne le signal à son frère et je reste sans voix alors que les notes du piano s'envole dans la pièce et que le chanteur dépose les paroles sur le rythme endiablé de Bella et Jacob. Bella se met debout et pianote avec frénésie tout en secouant la tête les yeux fermés. Jacob a un immense sourire et se lâche complétement en suivant les délires de sa sœur. Bella a l'air complétement différente, complétement possédée par la musique et je me demande comment elle est quant elle chante.

Bon dieu, j'aimerai tellement entendre sa voix...

Elle se balance toute en continuant de pianoter et j'ai l'impression de me faire percuter par un camion alors qu'elle sourit me transportant dans un autre monde. Bon sang elle est magnifique, cette fille me surprend par la passion qu'elle dégage. Je souris en me disant qu'on ne peut pas transmettre autant de sentiment en jouant et prétendre ne rien ressentir après. Bella laisse glisser ses doigts sur le piano et son regard se braque sur moi.

Ses yeux gris aciers brillent d'une émotion qu'il met impossible de la décrire tellement elle est puissante. Pour la première fois depuis que je la rencontre ses yeux ne sont pas froid, calculateur, glaciale. Son regard brûle d'un feu ardent, fluide comme de l'argent liquide en fusion alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration. Son regard reste braqué sur moi et elle continue de se déhanché tout en pianotant frénétiquement sur les touches. Elle ferme de temps en temps les yeux lorsque que le rythme et plus soutenue. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller en regardant son frère qui se donne à fond sur la batterie. Ils sont perdu dans leurs univers et ils reprennent leurs soufflent lorsque les dernières notes retentissent en braquant leurs regard sur nous. Le chanteur tend sa main vers elle et la magie est rompu. Bella panique et court pour sortir du restaurant alors que tout son corps se met à trembler.

Je me précipite à sa suite et lui attrape le bras afin de la faire pivoter vers moi. Son regard est rempli de douleurs et de regret alors que le mien est inquiet.

\- Chaton, je t'en supplie... arrête de fuir...


	7. chapitre 06

note de l'auteur :

chapitre 6

Point de vue Paul :

Je me précipite à sa suite et lui attrape le bras afin de la faire pivoter vers moi. Son regard est rempli de douleurs et de regret alors que le mien est inquiet.

\- Chaton, je t'en supplie... arrête de fuir...

Elle me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes et se jette sur mes lèvres dans un baiser rempli de désespoir. J'inspire son odeur à plein poumon par le nez alors que mes bras encerclent son corps menue. Mes lèvres bougent lentement contre les siennes alors que ses bras entour ma nuque et je la soulève du sol. Sa bouche se détache de la mienne et son corps se fige dans mes bras. Elle me regarde blanche comme un linge et son regard complétement paniqué me reconnecte à la réalité. Doucement je la pose sur le sol et elle s'écarte d'un bond de moi comme si mon contact la brûlée.

\- Panique pas Chaton! Suppliais-je en avançant prudemment. Panique pas!

Elle me regarde complétement choquée, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans sortir le moindre son. Ses mains trembles légèrement et elle ferme les yeux en inspirant bruyamment par le nez.

\- Je crois que je viens de dessaouler d'un coup! S'exclame Bella en secouant sa tête et en fermant les yeux.

Je l'attire dans mes bras et son visage se cache contre mon torse alors qu'elle tente de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Je caresse son dos d'une main et tente de l'apaiser par ce simple geste en me demandant ce qui vient de lui passer par la tête.

\- C'était si nul que ça? Demandais-je inquiet en grognant.

Elle pouffe de rire et essuie une larme au coin de son œil tout en s'éloignant légèrement de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je hausse un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard alors qu'un sourire crispé se forme sur ma bouche.

\- J'en sais rien. Grogne Bella en rougissant. T'es le premier mec que j'embrasse!

\- Et ça t'as plu au moins? Demandais-je surpris par cette révélation. Nan parce que si t'es pas sûr tu peux toujours réessayer! Souris-je provocateur.

Elle me lance un sourire en coin et tape mon torse gentiment alors que je rigole doucement de son comportement. Ah putain, je suis foutu! Cette fille me rend complétement marteau et pourtant j'en redemande!Pensais-je en secouant la tête. Je la tire dans mes bras et j'embrasse sa chevelure alors qu'elle encercle mon torse tout en collant son oreille contre mon cœur. Je plane, complétement retourné par son baiser et par le fait qu'elle ne me fuit pas encore une fois.

\- Tout va bien? Demande Leah en souriant faisant exploser notre bulle.

\- Nickel! Souris-je. Vous comptez faire quoi cette après midi? Demandais-je à Leah.

\- Ce que Bella voudra, j'ai rien de prévu!

\- Papa doit s'inquiéter... je suis crevée, ça te dérange si on rentre? Supplie Bella et Leah lui sourit.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais en profiter pour préparer des trucs pour le feu de camps de ce soir! Nous préviens Leah. En route la terreur, ton lit t'attend!

Bella s'écarte légèrement de moi et relève la tête pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Leah qui rigole devant ma tête surpris.

\- Rappel moi de remercier ta femme lorsque j'aurai repris mes esprits! Murmurais-je à Jacob en secouant ma tête.

Jacob me donne une grosse tape sur l'épaule en éclatant de rire et on retourne au garage, mon esprit toujours perdu dans la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Point de vue Bella :

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu! J'ai embrassé Paul! Deux fois! J'ai l'impression de flotter et en même temps je suis complétement paralysé en réalisant ce que je viens de faire. J'enfourche la moto et passe le casque toujours perdu dans une autre galaxie. Le vent fouette mon visage et je ferme les yeux alors que mon cerveau se déconnecte de lui même. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la maison je sort mon paquet de clope de ma poche et allume une cigarette les mains tremblantes. Leah me regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors que je grogne en me traitant d'imbécile.

\- Dit donc, la terreur, tu te rend compte qu'en une matinée tu as bu et parlé de toi, explosée trois gars, jouer du piano dans un restaurant et embrassé Paul?!

Je deviens blanche en expirant la fumée de ma cigarette.

\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai eu suffisamment de sensation forte! Soufflais-je en me frottant le visage. Tu sais Leah, je me demandais pourquoi toi et mon frère vous vous étiez imprégné et je crois savoir maintenant...

\- Vas-y dit moi, je t'écoute! Marmonne Leah en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais foutre un bon coup de pied au cul quant on en a besoin! Mon frère est trop gentil, trop doux, il a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul pour avancer lorsque tout va mal... moi aussi alors merci! Soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle s'écarte en grognant le sourire aux lèvres et je finis ma cigarette en luttant contre le sommeil. Je suis crevé et j'ai le cerveau complétement retourné, je me masse les tempes et tire une dernière taffe avant d'aller m'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de mon père qui regarde un match de football américain tout en buvant une bière.

\- Alors cette balade entre fille, ça c'est bien passé? Demande mon père et je souris.

\- Ouais, c'était sympa! On a fait un tour en ville et on a mangé avec Jake et Paul! Tu supporte qu'elle équipe?

Il me regarde en souriant et se lance dans un monologue sur les deux équipes qui s'affronte et sur leurs statistique alors que je commence à somnoler doucement sur le canapé. J'attrape sa main libre et me laisse emporter par les bras de morphée alors que son pouce dessine des cercles sur le dos de ma main avec la télé en bruit de fond.

Je me réveil en sursaut dans le canapé alors que les cris résonnent à l'extérieur de la maison. Je suis encore dans les vapes et je vais à la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je me brosse les dents en sentant mon haleine et me masse la nuque tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je me prépare un café et attrape mon paquet de cigarette. Il faudra que j'en achète demain! Pensais-je en sortant de la maison.

Il y a du monde dans le jardin de mon père et je me dirige au radar vers le feu de camps alors que j'aperçois au fond un gars se battre avec Jared amicalement. Paul est dos tourné à moi, en grande discutions avec Jacob alors que Leah est assise entre ses jambes. J'allume ma cigarette en contemplant de loin les reflets du feu sur son visage et je me sens bien. C'est bizarre, lorsque je le regarde, lorsque je suis près de lui mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner à plein régime et j'ai l'impression d'être en paix.

C'est ça qui m'a fait paniquer devant le restaurant, c'est le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi sans s'en rendre compte. Je souffle une bouffée et avale mon café d'une traite avant de poser ma tasse sur une table d'appoint. Paul s'esclaffe à un commentaire de mon frère et je me dis que c'est le son le plus beau du monde. Sans vraiment le réalisé je me poste derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que ma joue se colle contre sa joue.

\- Alors Chaton... bien dormi?

Je grogne dans son cou lui arrachant un rire et l'embrasse encore sur la joue alors qu'il me fait pivoter pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Mon frère me fait un sourire en coin et avale une rasade de bière alors que Leah rigole doucement. Je contemple les personnes présentent autour de nous et fronce les sourcils en regardant deux filles qui me regarde comme si j'allais les tuer. Jared se poste derrière la blonde et Quil derrière la brune en me souriant. Embry me lance une canette et Paul la rattrape pour moi parce que j'ai une main dans ma poche et l'autre avec ma clope.

Mon frère fait les présentations en me montrant la blonde comme étant Kim et la brune Claire, il m'informe que la chérie d'Embry pouvait pas venir ce soir et il siffle afin que le dernier gars s'approche pendant que je jette ma cigarette dans le feu.

\- Lui c'est Seth, le petit dernier de la bande et également le petit frère de Leah! Rigole mon frère alors que Seth grogne à chaque fois que mon frère prononce le mot petit.

Je rigole en secouant la tête et ouvre la canette de coca qui gicle sur Paul et moi alors qu'Embry éclate de rire ainsi que les autres. Je me dégage de Paul et enlève mon gilet en pestant contre lui tout en me dirigeant vers la maison. J'entends mon frère dire à Embry que c'est un sale con avant que des pat précipités me rattrape. Paul me pivote vers lui et plonge son regard inquiet dans le mien et je soupire en posant ma main contre sa joue.

\- Je reviens, faut que je me change... je suis toute collante! Grognais-je en touchant ma nuque. J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Je fonce sous la douche et me lave rapidement en pestant contre mes cheveux trop longs. J'attache mes cheveux encore mouillés en un chignon lâche et fonce dans ma chambre entouré de ma serviette. J'enfile un shorty et une brassière en vitesse et ouvre mon armoire à la recherche d'un pull et d'un t-shirt. J'enfile un short et mon t-shirt rapidement en me sentant observé. Appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre je contemple Jacob appuyé les bras croisés sur le chambranle.

\- Faudra que j'aille en ville demain, c'est OK si je t'emprunte Leah? Demandais-je en enfilant un pull.

\- Ça dépend, tu veux faire quoi?

\- Passer à la banque, aller au coiffeur et m'acheter deux ou trois trucs! Soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux ma carte? Je peux vous laisser la voiture et...

\- Nan, c'est bon, j'ai de quoi faire sur mon compte! Mais merci! Me repris-je alors qu'il souffle. Je vous rejoint au garage après si c'est OK pour vous!

Il hoche la tête et on rejoint le groupe silencieusement. Je remarque que Paul est tendu et que Embry à la tête baissé, j'attrape une bière et la renverse sur la tête d'Embry qui ne bouge pas, trop choqué par mon geste et je retourne m'installer à côté de Paul.

\- La bière c'est pour le coca! La prochaine fois que tu me cherche tu retourne à l'hôpital pour qu'il termine ta castration! Grognais-je en souriant alors que mon frère éclate de rire.

\- Bella! S'offusque Embry en se mettant debout alors que Seth demande de quoi il en retourne.

\- Embry a essayé de me toucher les seins lorsque j'avais douze ans, je lui ai mis un coup de genoux et ils ont dû lui retirer un testicule! Souris-je alors qu'Embry me fusille du regard. Du coup son surnom dans le groupe c'était " one ball"!

\- Putain c'est vrai, j'avais oublié! S'esclaffe Jared en recrachant sa bière.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et Embry me fonce dessus, je saute des genoux de Paul et court pour m'échapper tout en rigolant. Il grogne et me percute me coupant le souffle en me faisant tomber au sol. Je lâche un gémissement de douleur en me tenant les côtes et Paul explose en lui sautant dessus. La bagarre éclate et je me redresse doucement sous le regard inquiet de Leah. Je la supplie du regard pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose parce que j'ai peur que la situation s'envenime lorsqu'ils se mettent à trembler.

\- Putain, au lieu de vous battre comme des hommes des cavernes l'un de vous pourrez allez chercher la trousse de secours! Beugle Leah.

Paul se fige et fonce vers moi pour essayer de voir l'endroit où j'ai mal. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et pose mon front contre le sien en inspirant son odeur. Je soupire alors qu'il tremble et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il faut qu'il se calme, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé et bizarrement ça marche. Il se fige et ses bras m'entoure pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Lentement il bouge les lèvres et je le laisse mener la danse jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cris m'échappe lorsque la douleur au côte se réveil.

\- Ça va! Grognais-je alors qu'il tente de lever mon t-shirt. Je dois avoir un bleu... Paul, ça va d'accord?! Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue.

Il m'aide à me remettre debout et Leah me tourne vers elle pour que je lui montre mes côtes sans que tout le monde puisse voir mon corps. Je grogne lorsqu'elle appuie doucement à l'endroit où j'ai mal alors que Jacob arrive avec une trousse de secours. Il se poste devant moi et serre les mâchoires en fusillant Embry du regard et je lui tape la tête. Il grogne et pose une compresse d'alcool sur mes côtes et je recule lorsque ses doigts frôle une de mes cicatrices.

\- Bella je suis désolé... je te jure je voulais pas te blesser! Souffle Embry penaud.

\- T'inquiète... c'est qu'un bleu...

\- Si c'est grave j'aurai pas dû te percuter comme ça, on oublie facilement que vous êtes fragile et...

\- PUTAIN EMBRY T'AS GUEULE! Hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux. Lâche l'affaire c'est bon, je suis pas en sucre!

\- Mais Bella...

\- Putain mais foutez lui une baffe! Grognais-je.

Paul se lève et lui met une énorme tape derrière la tête suivit de mon frère et de Leah. Paul retourne s'asseoir à sa place en prenant une bière au passage tout en fusillant Embry du regard. Je pousse un soupire en baissant les épaules, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore pourri l'ambiance et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rattraper le truc.

\- Vous aviez tous un surnom dans le groupe? Demande Seth en changeant habilement de sujet.

Je lui lance un regard de remerciement alors que je retourne m'asseoir près de Paul. Il me pose délicatement sur ses genoux et encercle mon buste sans me serrer contre lui alors que sa tête vient se poser contre mon dos. Je sens son souffle brûlant à travers mes vêtements et je caresse doucement sa main afin de le calmer. Un sourire se dessine contre mon dos et je braque mon regard sur Seth pour lui répondre.

\- Ouais, alors Embry c'est "one ball" tu sais pourquoi maintenant! Jared c'était "l'iroquois" à cause de cette horrible crête qu'il avait sur la tête à l'époque. Quil c'était " sugar duck" parce que sa mère l'appelait tout le temps "mon canard en sucre"! Souris-je alors que Quil me lance un regard mauvais.

\- Et pour Jacob et toi? Souffle Paul contre mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

\- Jacob c'était...

\- Nan Bella s'il te plait, pitié! Supplie mon frère en grognant alors que je rigole doucement.

\- Jacob c'était "bounty"! Balance Jared alors que Quil et Embry rigole. Brun à l'extérieur et blanc à l'intérieur! Il était accro à la country à l'époque et Bella se foutait tout le temps de sa gueule! Un jour on était entrain de jouer et il a sorti un Bounty de sa poche pour le manger et Bella lui a dit que c'était tout à fait lui!

\- Et Bella, c'était "Bella Boo"! Parce qu'elle sursaute au moindre bruit quant elle regarde un film d'horreur! Se venge mon frère en buvant sa bière.

\- Vous faisiez quoi comme musique? Demande Seth et je me crispe. Il y a moyen que vous nous fassiez écouté?

\- On faisait du hard rock, de l'émo, du métal aussi! Bella chantait et écrivait nos morceaux, elle les a même remixer sur son ordi pour faire un cd... attend je crois que j'ai le cd dans la voiture.

Je tente de me lever mais Paul me serre contre lui. Je lui montre que je veux juste me décaler pour fumer ma cigarette mais il grogne. Je soupire et allume ma cigarette en me massant les tempes alors que Jared revient avec le cd et la chaine hifi portative du garage en souriant. Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il crie victoire et je tire une grande bouffée en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu veux écouter laquelle? Demande Jared en lançant le cd à Jacob et je grogne.

\- Met " How does it feel?" c'est la version remixer! Souffle mon frère en lançant la pochette du cd à Jared.

\- C'est pas celle que Bella avait écrite pour la journée contre le harcèlement au collège? Demande Embry à mon frère et je hoche la tête.

\- Ouais c'était juste avant mon départ! Soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard sur le feu qui crépite.

Paul se redresse et je me positionne à califourchon sur lui afin de coller mon front contre le sien. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me caresse doucement le dos et j'inspire alors que les notes du piano résonne suivit de ma voix.

Point de vue Paul :

Bella se tourne vers moi afin de se cacher des autres et j'observe son visage se crisper alors que les premières notes de musique résonne suivit de sa voix enchanteresse. Elle colle son front contre le mien alors qu'une larme s'échappe et roule sur sa joue et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur les paroles.

( anna blue- How does it feel? traduction en français)

La voix de Bella résonne dans tout mon être comme un cri de souffrance et de désespoir, je suis submergé par les émotions qui me transperce à travers les paroles de sa chanson. Putain mais elle avait que quatorze ans lorsqu'elle l'a écrite! Elle m'impressionne, merde j'hallucine! Je sens une larme tomber sur ma jambe et j'ouvre les yeux pour contempler Bella qui pleure silencieusement en mimant les paroles tout en tirant sur sa cigarette les yeux fermés. J'attrape sa cigarette et la jette au feu pour caler sa tête contre mon cou et la serrer plus près de moi. Ses bras se resserre autour de mon dos et j'inspire en déposant mes lèvres sur son épaule.

Jacob essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main en jetant sa bouteille de bière vide dans le feu. Leah l'encercle de ses bras et me regard inquiète alors que Bella tressaute dans mes bras, ses sanglots étouffés dans mon cou. J'inspire profondément, putain cette musique te prend au tripe. J'écoute attentivement les paroles en regardant les autres. Les filles ont les yeux fermés, leurs têtes reposent contre le torse de leurs loups. Jared, Quil et Embry ont le regard perdu dans leurs souvenirs. Seth inspire en me lançant un regard triste et bouleversé, lui qui c'est fait harcelé au collège cette chanson doit lui faire remonter tout un tas de souvenir.

Je me lève et Bella entour ses jambes autour de mon bassin en s'accrochant désespérément à moi. Je m'éloigne des autres et soupire en me collant au mur derrière la maison. Bella reprend lentement contenance, son petit corps coller contre le miens, absorbant ma chaleur. J'embrasse sa tempe et caresse ses cheveux en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Il faut que je trouve une diversion afin de lui changer les idées...

\- Tu te rend compte que ça fait trois fois que tu m'embrasse aujourd'hui et je sais toujours pas si t'as trouvé ça nul à chier? Grognais-je contre sa tempe.

Elle éclate de rire dans mon cou et son souffle me donne la chair de poule. Elle s'écarte légèrement de moi et essuie ses joues en tentant de me sourire.

\- Alors c'était nul à chier ou...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses mains se repose sur mon visage et que ses lèvres se soudent aux miennes. Elle inspire par le nez et ses lèvres bougent lentement sur les miennes telle des vagues de douceurs. Je souris et passe ma langue doucement sur ses lèvres pour les gouter. Elles sont douce avec un léger goût de sel et Bella me donne accès à sa langue sans retenue. Mon loup hurle de joie dans ma tête et je me laisse submerger par son goût. Elle me laisse mener la danse, suivant mon mouvement et ses mains se logent dans mes cheveux. Elle s'écarte doucement, mettant fin à notre baiser et pose son front contre le mien en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- C'est pas nul à chier, je te rejette pas... tu me plait Paul et pour l'instant je peux pas te donner plus que ça! Murmure Bella contre ma bouche.

\- Du moment que t'as pas peur de moi et que je peux te prendre dans mes bras le reste c'est comme tu veux et quant tu veux Chaton! Grognais-je en lui donnant un baiser chaste tout en souriant.

Elle cherche dans mes yeux une trace de mensonge et se détend lorsqu'elle réalise que je suis sincère. Elle hoche la tête solennel et je grogne en lui redonnant un baiser avant de nous ramener auprès des autres. Je me réinstalle à notre place et Bella récupère ses clopes pour s'allumer une cigarette tout en restant coller contre moi. Jacob me lance un regard inquiet et je lui fais signe que tout est OK alors que les discutions repartent, Bella toujours perdu dans sa bulle.

Point de vue Bella :

La soirée c'est finis sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Tout le monde était un peu mal à l'aise après l'écoute de ma chanson et Seth avait l'air de s'en vouloir alors que le pauvre il y était pour rien. Jacob et Leah dorment encore, il est six heure du matin, j'ai dormi trois heures mais je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar donc ça va. Je fume ma cigarette sur les marches du perron alors que mon père me rejoint. Je lui souris et me lève pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Du mal à dormir? Demande mon père soucieux.

\- Nan, c'est les habitudes de la prison! T'as plus de chance de te faire agresser la nuit à cause des magouilles entre certains détenus et les gardiens. J'ai tendance à dormir l'après midi...

\- Je suis désolée ma puce pour tout ce qui c'est passé! Souffle mon père les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est pas ta faute, c'est arrivée c'est tout... l'important maintenant c'est que je suis là... le reste faut laisser faire le temps! Grognais-je en tirant sur ma cigarette. Tu t'es levé tôt, tu vas à la pêche?

\- Oui, Charlie et de repos aujourd'hui j'en profite! Sourit mon père. Et toi?

\- Je dois passer à la banque et au coiffeur, je vais peut-être me racheter des fringues... j'y vais avec Leah, j'irai au garage aidé les garçons après...

\- C'est bien, tu t'occupe! Tu avance au jours le jours! Tu as besoin d'argent?

\- Nan, je suis blindé de tune! Rigolais-je en secouant la tête. Je dois avoir cent cinquante milles dollars sur mon compte.

\- Bella où tu as eu tout cet argent? S'écrit mon père en me regardant choqué.

\- Lorsque j'étais à Phoenix j'ai monté un groupe, on a fait des concerts, sorti un album qui a plutôt bien marché. Même si j'ai dû quitter le groupe à cause du procès et de la prison je touche encore les droits d'auteur pour les chansons. C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à Renée de signer les papiers d'émancipations, je voulais pas qu'elle me pique mon frique! Avouais-je a mon père.

Mon père me regarde choqué, c'est vrai que j'en ai parlé à personne. A l'époque j'avais peur que si cela s'ébruitait que Renée l'apprenne et profite du fruit de mon travail. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle signe les papiers d'émancipation en lui disant qu'elle pourrait suivre Phil dans ses déplacements sans que les voisins rameutent les flics. C'était une très bonne tactique, j'ai pu ouvrir mon compte en banque et faire en sorte qu'elle n'est pas de droit sur celui-ci. J'avais juste pas prévu toute la merde qui a suivit...

\- Tu me fera écouter? Murmure mon père et je braque mon regard sur lui.

\- Si tu veux... mais s'il te plait n'en parle pas à Jacob... Je veux pas qu'il soit triste...

Il hoche la tête alors que Charlie arrive et je le salue de la main pour rentrer dans la maison afin de me faire un café.


	8. Chapitre 07

note de l'auteur :

Désolée pour l'attente mon mari est en vacance donc j'ai pas autant l'accès à l'ordinateur que d'habitude donc je met un peu plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je suis désolée par avance pour l'attente du prochain chapitre mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et vos impressions.

Chapitre 7 :

Point de vue Bella :

Mon père vient de partir et j'en profite pour m'installer dehors alors que le soleil se lève, fermant les yeux en savourant sa chaleur. Allongée sur l'herbe je savoure le silence alors qu'une légère brise me caresse doucement le visage. Une ombre se positionne au dessus de moi et je souris en ouvrant un œil. Paul est debout devant moi et me contemple en souriant. Je tend la main dans sa direction et essaie de le tirer vers moi alors qu'il tente de me lever. Il rigole et s'allonge à côté de moi alors que je râle en retombant un peu durement dans l'herbe. Torse nu, en short et sans chaussure je le regarde en me demandant d'où il peut bien venir dans cette tenue.

\- Je viens de finir ma patrouille avec Seth, je suis venu directement vu que je dois aller au garage avec Jacob! Sourit Paul alors que le rouge me monte au joue.

\- Un jour tu me fera faire une ballade?

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil avant de comprendre. Il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes en souriant. Il grogne lorsque je le tire un peu plus vers moi en entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Sa main se pose sur ma hanche au dessus de mon pull, son pouce dessinant des cercles de feu et m'apportant une sensation de bien-être. Oui je suis bien là, avec lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens sereine.

\- Peut-être si t'es sage! Grogne Paul en me mordillant le nez. Mais pour l'instant Chaton, j'ai besoin de prendre mon petit déjeuné et toi aussi! Sourit Paul en m'embrassant chastement en se redressant.

\- Je peux te poser une question, ça fait quoi de se transformer? Demandais-je en regardant au loin.

\- Mon loup est tout le temps en colère, tout le temps pleins de rage! Il ne pense qu'à tuer tout nos ennemis... mais depuis que tu es là, il est plus calme... il n'en veut plus à la terre entière, il en veut seulement à ceux qui t'ont fait du mal! Souffle Paul et en braquant son regard dans le mien. Avant que tu n'apparaisse dans ma vie j'avais l'impression de me battre chaque seconde de mon temps contre un démon!

Je m'avance et passe mes bras autour de son buste, je sais ce qu'il ressent parce que c'est ce que je ressent au fond de moi. Nous avons tous nos démons intérieur et je pense que tout les deux nous arriverons à surmonter les obstacles. J'embrasse son torse et le tire vers la cuisine en rigolant alors que son ventre fait un bruit incroyable. Je prépare les cafés alors que Paul sort de quoi préparer leurs petit déjeuner et je le regarde surprise par la quantité alors que j'attrape ma boite de céréale.

\- Truc de loup, on brûle beaucoup de calories du coup on mange deux fois plus! Gros avantage on grossis pas non plus! Rigole Leah en entrant dans la cuisine. Bonjour la terreur, salut Paul!

\- Désolée si on vous a réveillé! Soufflais-je penaude en voyant mon frère arrivé.

\- C'est pas grave Bella mais tu t'es levé tôt! Grogne mon frère en se frottant la nuque avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

\- Ouais... je dort pas plus de trois heures par nuit...

Mon frère fronce les sourcils et Paul s'installe à côté de moi alors que Leah se charge de finir de préparer les œufs brouillés. Je mange en silence tout en réfléchissant a ce que je veux acheter appart des cigarettes et le cd pour mon père. Je fronce les sourcils alors que le téléphone sonne et Jacob décroche en râlant. Je vois Paul se tendre et Jacob me tape avec le téléphone sur mon épaule alors que Leah dépose leurs assiettes sur l'ilot de la cuisine.

\- Un certain Andrew pour toi, il dit que c'est important!

J'attrape le téléphone et raccroche en le balançant sur le plan de travail et vide le lait de mon bol dans l'évier en soufflant. J'ai les mains qui tremblent de colère et je me pince l'arrête du nez . Le téléphone se remet à sonner et mon cœur loupe un battement alors que je retiens un sanglot. Au bout d'un troisième appel consécutif Jacob s'énerve et attrape le téléphone en pestant.

\- Nan, elle ne peut pas te parler pour l'instant! Grogne mon frère.

\- C'est bon Jake donne! Soufflais-je en tendant la main. De toute façon temps qu'il m'aura pas eu au téléphone il ne lâchera pas l'affaire!

Paul avale le reste de son assiette et se déplace pour la mettre dans l'évier. Il se positionne derrière moi et encercle mon buste de ses bras alors que je prend une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage.

\- Allo Bella, c'est Andrew... je...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Grognais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai tes carnets de chanson et ton ordinateur je voulais savoir ton adresse pour te les apporter!

\- Tu m'apporte rien du tout, tu envoi tout par la poste et...

\- Bella, je suis à Port Angeles pour un concert! S'il te plait Bella... nous sommes amis... je voudrais m'excuser pour...

\- Les amis ça fait pas ce que tu as fait Andrew! Laisse tomber les excuses, toi et moi on sait que c'est pas sincère! Tout est de ta faute, alors assume et arrête de faire croire à tout le monde que t'es un saint!Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi!

Je raccroche et jette le téléphone à Jacob rageusement en tapant du poing sur le plan de travail. Les yeux fermés j'inspire profondément alors que Paul pose sa tête sur la mienne. Je savoure son contact qui m'apaise et inspire profondément en braquant mon regard dans celui inquiet de mon frère.

\- Tu veux en parler? Demande Jacob et je secoue la tête.

\- Y a rien à dire, ça sert à rien de remuer le passé... à part apporter plus de souffrance...

Je monte dans ma chambre sous le regard inquiet de mon frère et récupère mon portefeuille. Lentement je tire la photo caché dans la doublure de la couture et un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge. La photo est un peu abimé par le temps et j'essuie une larme alors que Paul toque prudemment à la porte. Je lui fait signe d'entrer et il se pose à mes côtés sur le lit sans le moindre mot. Je lui tend la photo et sourit face à son froncement de sourcil.

\- Là c'est Doris et Nathan, Andrew Damien et moi! Soufflais-je en lui montrant chaque personne. Damien est mort lorsque j'étais en prison, je n'ai pas obtenue l'autorisation pour assister à ses funérailles...

\- Vous aviez l'air très proche! Murmure Paul en caressant la photo et je souris.

\- Comme un groupe d'ado de quatorze ans! Ils jouaient de la musique dans le garage de Damien, il habitait la maison en face de chez ma mère! Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils répétaient le même morceau en boucle et les paroles étaient pourri! Je me souviens ... Je suis sortie furax de la maison en leurs disant que s'ils savaient pas écrire de chanson potable qu'ils arrêtent la musique!

\- Vraiment? Rigole Paul en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je mâchais pas mes mots à l'époque... Damien m'a dit que si je n'étais pas contente j'avais qu'à prendre le micro et chanter une chanson pour voir! C'était magique... ils sont restés con, ma chanson les a complétement bleffé. C'est comme ça que j'ai intégré le groupe en temps que parolière, chanteuse et pianiste! Souris-je triste.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Demande Paul alors que je braque mon regard dans le sien.

\- Lorsque je suis allé en prison Andrew m'a remplacé, il c'est attribué le mérite de mon boulot, il a essayé d'en tirer toute la gloire! Manque de peau pour lui, j'avais protégé toutes mes créations musicales afin que personne ne me pique mon travail! Je touche des droits d'auteurs sur la musique et les paroles de chacune de mes chansons, toutes sont protéger il ne peut pas en utiliser sans mon accord!

\- Donc s'il veut te voir pour te rendre ton carnet de chansons et ton ordinateur c'est...

\- C'est parce qu'il veut en utiliser certaines et qu'il veut mon autorisation! C'est pas par amitié ou pour s'excuser, c'est seulement par intérêt!

Il grogne et je remarque que ses mains trembles tout comme les miennes. Je soupire et me masse les tempes alors que Paul me tend la main pour que je me lève. Il me tire contre lui et j'écoute les battements de sont cœur créant une base de rythmique musical sur laquelle j'ai envie de poser mes mots. Je souffle un merci alors qu'il embrasse mes cheveux et redescend pour rejoindre Leah alors qu'il me suit toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Les gars nous déposent en ville et je fonce à la banque pour prendre de l'argent. Je demande à la guichetière de me sortir un relevé de toutes les opérations sur mon compte des cinq dernières années. Elle me regarde bizarrement mais obtempère lorsqu'elle voit que j'ai un compte platinium dans leur banque. Leah me regarde surprise alors que je demande un retrait de cinq cent dollars et je récupère tout les papiers pour me faire une nouvelle carte ainsi que mes relevés bancaires. On s'arrête pour acheter une cartouche de cigarette et on s'installe à la terrasse du restaurant.

\- Il y a un problème avec ton compte? Demande Leah. Ça fait vingt minutes que tu fronce les sourcils en lisant chaque ligne.

\- Nan, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y a autant dessus c'est tout! Soufflais-je en pliant les papiers.

Elle me regarde interrogatrice et je soupire en lui montrant la somme sur mon compte. Elle s'étouffe avec son café les yeux complétements exorbité et je grogne lorsqu'elle lâche un putain de merde.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement à tout ça! On peut remettre la journée shopping à plus tard, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête! Grognais-je en allumant une clope. Tu garde ça pour toi! Dis-je en secouant mes papiers de la banque.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir Marjo? Demande Leah calmement après avoir hoché la tête pour les papiers.

\- Nan, je vais au garage! Désolée de te lâcher comme ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de...

\- Pas de problème, je vais allée voir ma mère pour l'aider au dispensaire de la réserve! On se retrouve ce midi pour manger! Allez file, la terreur! Sourit Leah.

Je me lève et l'embrasse sur la joue en jetant l'argent pour nos consommation sur la table et marche tranquillement vers le garage l'esprit dans le vague. Putain j'ai un demi-millions sur mon compte en banque, avec cet argent je pourrais acheter la moitié de la réserve. Je pourrais m'acheter tout ce que je veux... ouvrir un petit studio d'enregistrement... Je tire une grande bouffée sur ma cigarette et ressort les papiers de ma poche. Les virements ont été effectué par notre producteur mais aussi par Andrew et c'est ça qui me chiffonne.

\- Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Paul inquiet en fronçant les sourcils. Leah n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non... ça t'embête si je bosse un peu... j'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au clair...

\- Ha Bella, justement je voulais te voir! J'aimerai que tu bosse sur un projet pour moi! Sourit le père de Paul en me hélant de loin.

Paul souris en secouant la tête avant de me pousser à l'intérieur du garage sous la mine ravit de son père. Je secoue également la tête amusée par le comportement de Philippe qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules avec un air conspirateur. Il me conduit au fond du garage et tire une bâche, je pousse un sifflement d'admiration en voyant la la Gran Torino de 1972. Il me sourit et je laisse mes doigts glisser sur la voiture religieusement.

\- Il faut entièrement la restaurer, je viens de recevoir la plupart des pièces! Personne n'a le droit d'y toucher appart toi, pas même Paul! Sourit Philippe et je braque mon regard dans le sien.

\- Vous voulez que je la restaure? Demandais-je ahuri. Mon dieu, cette voiture c'est le Saint Graal,la Gran Torino de 1972, moteur V8, 375 chevaux et des courbes... Les sièges en cuir doivent être refait... vous voulez garder cette couleur pour la carrosserie ou je peux également la repeindre ?

\- Alors tu relève le défi ? Si tu fais du bon boulot tu aura une belle commission à la vente et ...

\- Si je peux passer mes journées à bosser sur ce petit bijoux je ne veux pas d'argent! Soufflais-je les yeux brillants. Mon dieu c'est à cause de voiture comme celle là que je regrette de ne pas avoir passé mon permis! C'est une merveille de mécanique et d'esthétisme à l'américaine! Et la vitesse...

Philippe sourit et j'entends mon frère éclater de rire avant de crier à Paul qu'il était foutu parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette voiture. Je fais un doigt d'honneur à Jacob en fonçant récupérer une combinaison et je vole un baiser à Paul avant de retourner vers la merveille qui m'attend.

Point de vue Paul :

J'entre dans le garage et fait une accolade à mon père alors que celui-ci réceptionne des pièces auprès d'un livreur. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant les pièces et mon père m'éloigne en me disant de ne pas m'occuper de ça. Il regarde vers la voiture et je souris en comprenant qu'il cherche Bella.

\- Elle est avec Leah aujourd'hui, elles passeront surement vers midi pour manger avec nous!

\- Oh... Bien! Met toi au boulot les voitures vont pas se réparer toutes seules! Grommèle mon père déçu en retournant à son bureau.

Je rigole en secouant la tête face au comportement de mon père et me met au travail après avoir passé un marcel et des chaussures de sécurité. Jacob m'aide pour déplacer une voiture afin de changer les pneus et les plaquettes de freins alors qu'un nouveau client entre pour passer un contrôle technique. Au bout d'une heure je sort boire mon café dehors en profitant des rayons du soleil. Je suis surpris de voir Bella arrivée perdu dans ses pensées et seule.

\- Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je inquiet en fronçant les sourcils tout en me rapprochant d'elle. Leah n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non... ça t'embête si je bosse un peu... j'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au clair...

\- Ha Bella, justement je voulais te voir! J'aimerai que tu bosse sur un projet pour moi! Sourit mon père en hélant Bella de loin.

Bella regarde mon père intriguée et je souris en secouant la tête tout en la poussant vers l'intérieur du garage. Elle secoue la tête amusée elle aussi par le comportement de mon père alors qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Je remarque que lorsque Bella porte une veste cela la gène moins que les gens la touche comme si le vêtement faisait rempart. Il l'a conduit vers le fond du garage et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il enlève la bâche de la Gran Torino.

Cette voiture est le projet de mon père, lorsqu'il a eu des problèmes de dos il a laissé tomber. Elle appartenait à mon grand père, cette voiture c'était son bijoux, il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à travailler dans une usine pour ce la payer. J'ai voulu m'en occupé un jour et il m'a envoyer paitre en me disant que je ne devais pas y toucher, que je ne devais pas m'en approcher.

Les yeux gris acier de Bella s'illumine d'adoration pour la voiture et mon cœur loupe un battement alors que ses doigts glissent sensuellement sur la carrosserie. Elle lâche un sifflement admiratif et commence son inspection sous le regard rieur de mon père. Le sourire de mon paternel s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que Bella continue son inspection et moi j'essaie de contrôler mon loup qui veut la jeter sur le capot pour la faire sienne.

\- Il faut entièrement la restaurer, je viens de recevoir la plupart des pièces! Personne n'a le droit d'y toucher appart toi, pas même Paul! Sourit mon père et Bella braque son regard ahuri dans celui de mon père.

\- Vous voulez que je la restaure? Mon dieu, cette voiture c'est le Saint Graal, la Gran Torino de 1972, moteur V8, 375 chevaux et des courbes... Les sièges en cuir doivent être refait... vous voulez garder cette couleur pour la carrosserie ou je peux également la repeindre ?

\- Alors tu relève le défi ? Si tu fais du bon boulot tu aura une belle commission à la vente et ... Commence mon père mais Bella le coupe d'un signe de la main.

\- Si je peux passer mes journées à bosser sur ce petit bijoux je ne veux pas d'argent! Souffle t-elle les yeux brillants. Mon dieu c'est à cause de voiture comme celle là que je regrette de ne pas avoir passé mon permis! C'est une merveille de mécanique et d'esthétisme à l'américaine! Et la vitesse...

Bon sang, quant elle parle de voiture elle est diablement sexy! J'inspire afin de calmer mes ardeurs alors que des images de Bella nue sur cette voiture emplissent mon esprit et qu'un début d'érection se manifeste dans mon short. Mon père sourit heureux et je me note mentalement de le remercier plus tard parce que c'est la première fois que je vois Bella aussi expressive et aussi heureuse. Jacob se poste à mes côtés pour admirer le visage radieux de sa sœur. Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle sautille autour de la voiture en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- T'es foutu mec, ma sœur est tombé amoureuse de cette voiture!

Bella fait un doigt d'honneur à son frère alors qu'il retourne à son boulot. Bella court dans le garage pour attraper un bleu de travail et s'arrête à mes côtés pour m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres en souriant avant de retourner vers la voiture en sautillant. Je secoue la tête amusé par son comportement alors que mon père me lance un grand sourire. Elle enfile sa tenue avec empressement et s'attache les cheveux en un chignon lâche avant d'ouvrir le capot de la voiture les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de noël.

\- Tu ne compte pas réellement vendre cette voiture? Demandais-je à mon père alors qu'il passe à côté de moi. C'était celle de grand père!

\- Apprend lui à conduire, lorsqu'elle aura finit de la réparer vous pourrez faire une balade! Sourit mon père en tapotant mon épaule en évitant mon regard.

\- A qui tu veux la vendre papa? Grognais-je en attrapant son bras.

\- A personne, si jamais l'idée de m'en séparer un jour me vient je la lui donnerais à elle! Regarde la Paul, cette voiture est faite pour elle! Affirme mon père en braquant son regard dans le mien et en me montrant Bella de la main.

Mon regard se braque sur Bella et mon cœur s'accélère alors qu'elle pousse des petits cris d'excitations et de joie tout en montant dans la voiture pour caresser le tableau de bord. Son regard ne m'a jamais semblé aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Lorsque ses magnifique yeux gris acier se braque sur moi je retiens ma respiration alors que des flammes de passion s'animent dans ses yeux.

J'inspire et lui fait mon sourire en coin avant de me diriger vers mon nouveau client. Jacob se dirige vers la chaîne hifi et j'éclate de rire alors que Jacob enclenche le cd de Queen en me faisant signe de regarder sa sœur. Sans s'en rendre compte Bella bouge en rythme de la chanson "we will rock you". Jacob pousse d'un grand coup de pied la caisse à outils en direction de sa sœur qui la stop du pied sans même la regarder. Elle ouvre la boite à outils et lance deux clés à molette en l'air tout en tournant sur elle même avant de les rattraper et de les glisser dans les poches de sa combinaison. Jacob siffle et lance une clé de douze en sa direction et elle sourit en l'attrapant sans pivoter la tête dans notre direction. Elle tape trois fois dans ses mains et il lui jette trois tournevis à la suite sous mon regard ahuri. Elle les rattrapent sans nous jeter un regard, sans sourciller le regard toujours concentré sur la voiture. Elle se déchaîne en sautant en rythme des claquements de mains sous le rire de son frère. Elle enlève sa veste et attache les bras de la combinaison autour de son ventre ses yeux toujours braqués sur le moteur.

\- Jake monte le son! Grogne Bella alors que " another one bites the dust" s'enclenche.

Il rigole et augmente le volume alors qu'elle se met a faire un moonwalk tout en souriant et en secouant la tête. Elle branche la lumière et l'accroche au capot de la Gran Torino et les gars du garage se penche pour la reluquer. Mon loup grogne mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de contempler Bella qui se déhanche tout en commençant à démontrer le moteur. Le sourire aux lèvres elle secoue la tête tout en remuant des fesses et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de celui-ci. Mon dieu, elle est tellement sexy à cet instant que j'ai vraiment du mal a me contenir de me frotter à elle.

Je claque la tête du nouveau, qui remplace Tim que mon père à virer, lorsqu'il siffle et le fusille du regard, il déglutit et retourne à son boulot face à mon regard de tueur. Bella est perdu dans son monde, mélange de musique et de mécanique, la danse accompagnant le son et ses mouvements de clés à molettes. Ses lèvres sensuelles bougent en symbiose avec les paroles de la chanson et je me rend compte qu'elle doit être vraiment fan de Queen. A la fin de la musique elle se fige et ses sourcils se froncent en contemplant tout le monde qui la regarde comme si elle était une putain d'apparition, une déesse descendu sur terre.

\- Sérieux vous avez pas de boulot ou quoi? Grogne Bella en levant les yeux au ciel et Jacob éclate de rire alors que je souris face à son assurance.

\- Vous avez entendu la demoiselle?! Au boulot les gars, la pause est finit! Hurle mon père en souriant depuis la porte de son bureau.

Bella me fait un clin d'œil et m'envoie un baiser du bout des doigts alors que je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits face à son comportement. Bon dieu, et dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine cette fille paniqué rien en voyant un homme dans son salon.


	9. chapitre 08

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Désolée pour l'attente mais je ne veux pas bâcler ma fiction donc j'avance à mon rythme...

Bon je sais que ça n'avance pas vite mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas en M pour rien... Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires...

Chapitre 8 :

Point de vue Paul :

Bella a passée sa journée sur la Gran Torino et on a dû lui rappeler que le garage fermé pour pouvoir la décrocher de la voiture. Elle semblait ailleurs lorsque nous avons pris la route pour rentrer chez elle. Les sourcils froncés elle semble complétement épuisé et pourtant lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi elle sourit.

\- Si jamais ton père veut vendre la voiture tu me dira combien elle coute? Demande Bella.

\- Bella les voitures comme celle là coûtent une fortune! Souffle Jacob en se retournant vers elle.

\- T'inquiète pas pour l'argent...

\- Si, je m'inquiète figure toi! Tu crois que l'argent pousse sur les arbres? Grogne Jacob et elle sourit.

\- Techniquement oui puisque c'est du papier!

J'éclate de rire face à sa réplique alors que Jacob la regarde complétement ahuri. Je gare la voiture dans l'allée de leurs maison et Jacob me fait signe de venir alors que Bella bondit de la voiture. Billy sort de la maison et tend un bout de papier à Bella. Elle soupire et embrasse la joue de son père avant de rentrer alors que nous arrivons à leurs hauteurs.

\- Bonsoir Billy, la pêche a été bonne? Demandais-je en le saluant.

\- Très bonne, reste manger avec nous ce soir! Bella est contrarié, j'ai reçu plusieurs appel pour elle...

\- Qui? Grogne Jacob et son père hausse un sourcil.

\- Un producteur d'une maison de disque et un certain Andrew...

J'entre dans la maison et retrouve Bella assise sur le canapé. Dans sa main droite il y a le téléphone fixe et la gauche tiens le papier avec un numéro de téléphone. Son regard est perdu dans le vague et elle sursaute lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule. Ses yeux gris acier se braquent sur moi et je remarque qu'ils sont torturé, elle hésite à appeler le numéro. Je souffle et m'installe sur le canapé pour l'installer sur mes genoux alors qu'elle soupire. Elle compose le numéro de téléphone et inspire un grand coup afin de ce donner du courage.

\- Universal Corporation, Lisa à l'appareil.

\- Je dois parler à Monsieur Carter, dite lui que Bella Black est au téléphone.

\- Oh mon dieu, oui... Oui bien sûr je vous transfert de suite! Répond la fille de manière hystérique et Bella grimace.

Jacob entre avec leurs père et tout les deux regardent Bella étrangement alors qu'elle se pince les lèvres tout en soufflant à plusieurs reprise. Leah sort de la cuisine et je lui fait signe de se taire en lui montrant Bella au téléphone. Elle hoche la tête et pousse Jacob sur le fauteuil individuel pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Bella se tortille sur mes genoux pour tirer des papiers de sa poche arrière. Jacob tente de les prendre sur la table basse et Bella repousse violemment sa main pour les déplier vers elle.

\- Bella, je suis ravie que tu me rappel si tôt! Est-ce que Andrew est venu te voir?

\- Je ne veux pas le voir! Pourquoi vous m'appelez chez mon père alors que le contrat est fini? Grogne Bella. Vous m'avez viré du groupe je vous le rappelle!

\- Oui mais tu as un énorme talent et j'ai deux ou trois groupes qui aurait bien besoin de chanson accrocheur! Tu connais le monde de la musique, nous sommes des requins, je ne peux pas laisser un talent comme le tiens s'en aller à la concurrence!

\- J'en ai finit avec cette histoire! Soupire Bella. Vous étiez obligé de mêler Andrew à tout ça?

\- Andrew veut se racheter, il veut que tu écrive une chanson en mémoire de Damien! Pour ma part je trouve que c'est une bonne idée...

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse, je vous rappelle au plus tard la semaine prochaine! Soupire Bella et je la serre contre moi. Pourquoi Andrew m'a fait des virements sur mon compte?

\- Il faudra que tu lui demande toi même! A dans une semaine Bella!

La communication se coupe et Bella serre dans ses mains les papiers bancaires alors que Jacob la regarde bizarrement. Leah retourne en cuisine alors que Bella est perdu dans ses pensées et je dépose mes lèvres sur son dos attendant qu'elle parle si l'envie lui en prend. J'avais cependant oublié la non patience de Jacob et je grogne alors qu'il lui tape les jambes pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi une firme musicale te téléphone, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais connu? Grogne Jacob vexé en regardant sa sœur.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas me faire connaitre! Parce que pour moi la musique est un rêve que je ne voulais pas forcement concrétiser! Parce que si je me plantais au moins je n'aurai pas vu la déception dans tes yeux. Souffle Bella. De toute façon c'est finit tout ça...

\- Bella t'es douée, même ce Monsieur Carter le dit alors pourquoi tu veux arrêter? Hurle Jacob en se mettant debout.

\- Parce que ça fait mal putain! Hurle Bella en se tirant les cheveux. Parce que j'en ai marre de cette douleur et que je veux passer à autre chose! Parce que c'est ma vie et que je fais ce que je veux!

\- Tu te rend pas compte de la galère dans laquelle nous vivons, tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux! Tu pourrais faire tellement plus... avoir de l'argent pour t'acheter une maison...

\- J'ai de quoi acheter la moitié de la réserve si je veux! Hurle Bella en lui jetant les papiers de banque à la figure. Mais cet argent ne ramènera pas le plus important!Pleure Bella de rage. Il ne ramènera pas les années perdu en prison, il ne ramènera pas Damien qui c'est tué parce que je n'étais pas là pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie! Tu veux du fric, tiens prend le moi j'en ai rien à faire! Cris Bella en jetant un peu plus de quatre cents dollars sur la table basse tout en sortant de la maison.

Jacob regarde les papiers et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil en le jetant sur la table basse choqué. Billy regarde le montant et se fige avant de balbutier "un demi millions" choqué lui aussi. Lorsque nous reprenons contenance Billy me montre la porte en me disant de la rattraper. Je me lève et court vers la sortie manquant de tomber alors que Bella est assise sur la rambarde entrain de fumer sa cigarette. Je soupire de soulagement et me positionne derrière elle, son regard vide est braqué sur la forêt plongé dans les couleurs orangée du couché de soleil.

\- Chaton je... je crois que tu devrais écrire cette chanson... pour Damien et pour que tu puisse avancer... si tu ne veux plus faire de musique après ça...

Elle saute de la rambarde et se retourne vers moi les yeux perdu dans ses tourments intérieur. Je veux tellement l'aider à ce sentir bien mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour supporter sa douleur. Elle s'avance vers moi et je me penche sur la rambarde afin de souder mon regard au sien. Des larmes se fige dans le coin de ses yeux, refusant de couler comme pour se punir de ressentir autant de peine.

\- Je sais déjà ce que je veux écrire depuis qu'il est mort... Je ne peux pas la chanter... et je ne veux pas que Andrew la chante, il m'avait promis de surveiller Damien et il est mort...

\- De quoi est-il mort? Demandais-je en sautant par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir à ses côtés.

\- Damien était une tête brûlée accro à l'adrénaline, il a fait une course de voiture et il c'est planté! Il avait déjà faillit se tuer en parachute et en moto! Il me rendait dingue... Il avait le don de créer des emmerdes là où il n'y en avait pas... mais c'était aussi le gars que tu pouvais appeler à 2h du matin et qui traversait la moitié du pays juste pour te réconforter... c'était le plus vieux du groupe, il aurait l'âge de Jacob...

\- Écrit la chanson et tire un trait sur cette douleur... Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça... surtout à cause de lui...

Bella lève les yeux vers moi et je caresse sa joue tristement avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot et se jette sur moi pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et si accroche comme un noyer à une bouée de sauvetage. Je la serre dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclate en sanglot et essaie de ne pas craquer face à sa douleur.

Point de vue Bella : .

Ça fait trois jours que je suis un zombie. Trois jours que je ne parle plus à personne, même à Paul. Je vois bien que cela les blesses mais j'ai besoin d'être seule dans mes pensées, dans ma tourmente. Trois jours que je ne dors pas parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois le visage de Damien. Je revois nos délires, nos conneries, nos disputes. Je revois nos engueulades et ses grands sourires alors qu'il me répond qu'il fait tout cela parce qu'il adore sentir l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Je suis entrain de démonter intégralement le moteur de la Gran Torino et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait adoré cette voiture.

Philippe me tapote l'épaule soucieux et je grogne en détournant la tête. Il me soulève par le bras et me sort du garage, je ne résiste pas, s'il ne me veut plus dans son garage il a le droit. Il me regarde inquiet et je baisse les bras, je n'en peux plus de me sentir comme ça. J'entends un bruit de klaxon et je sursaute alors que le van de mon ancien groupe apparait devant le garage. J'allume une cigarette les mains tremblantes alors que Andrew sort du van, je le fusille du regard et attrape mes cahiers et mon ordinateur au vol alors qu'il me les lances.

\- Le producteur t'as parlé, alors t'es d'accord? Grogne Andrew et je le fusille du regard.

\- C'est comme ça que tu compte me convaincre? Feulais-je alors que Paul et Jacob sortent du garage.

\- Nan, j'ai des excuses pour toi! T'es prête à les entendre, ou tu compte me cogner dessus?

\- Vas-y, t'as cinq minutes pour me convaincre! Après peut-être que je t'en colle une!

Il sourit et ouvre la porte latérale du van et des musiciens sortent les uns après les autres. Je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il attrape un micro et passe sa guitare électrique autour de sa taille. Le bassiste lui tend la perche pour le micro et je tire une grande bouffée sur ma clope en grognant quatre minute.

( I'm so sorry - imagine dragon)

I'm So Sorry  
Je suis tellement désolé

('Bout time for anyone telling you wrong for all your deeds)  
À propos du temps où n'importe qui vous blâmait pour vos actes  
(No sign the roarin' thunder stopped and called the lead)  
Aucun signe que le tonnerre rugissant cesse afin d'appeler le meneur  
(No time)  
Pas le temps  
(Get in line and make no excuses waste of precious breath)  
Faire la queue et s'excuser pour perdre un souffle précieux  
(No time)  
Pas le temps  
(The sun shines on everyone, everyone)  
Le soleil éclaire tout le monde, tout le monde  
(Love yourself to death)  
Aime-toi dans la mort

(So you gotta fire up)  
Alors tu as obtenu le feu  
(You gotta let go)  
Laisse-le s'en aller  
(You'll never be loved)  
Tu ne seras jamais aimé  
('Till you make your own)  
Jusqu'à ce que tu sois toi-même  
(You gotta face up)  
Tu dois l'affronter  
(You gotta get yours)  
Tu dois obtenir le tien  
(You'll never know the top till you get too low) (too low)  
Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton sommet avant ta faiblesse

(daughter of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(daughter of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé  
(daughter of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(daughter of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé

(No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves)  
Pas de mensonge ni de tromperie, l'homme est ce qu'il aime  
(I keep trying to conceive that death is from above)  
Je continue d'essayer de concevoir que la mort viendra d'en haut  
(No time)  
Pas le temps  
(Get in line and make no excuses waste of precious breath)  
Faire la queue et s'excuser pour perdre un souffle précieux  
(No time)  
Pas le temps  
(The sun shines on everyone, everyone)  
Le soleil éclaire tout le monde, tout le monde  
(Love yourself to death)  
Aime-toi dans la mort

(So you gotta fire up)  
Alors tu as obtenu le feu  
(You gotta let go)  
Laisse le s'en aller  
(You'll never be loved)  
Tu ne seras jamais aimé  
('Till you make your own)  
Jusqu'à ce que tu sois toi-même  
(You gotta face up)  
Tu dois l'affronter  
(You gotta get yours)  
Tu dois obtenir le tien  
(You'll never know the top till you get too low) (too low)  
Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton sommet avant ta faiblesse

(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé  
(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(Daughter of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé

(Life isn't always what you think it be)  
La vie n'est pas toujours celle que tu crois  
(You turn your head for one second and tables turn)  
Tu tournes la tête une seconde et la table bouge  
(And I know, I know, that I did you wrong)  
Et je sais, je sais, que je t'ai fait souffrir  
(Will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you)  
Lorsque tu m'as cru quand j'ai dit que je le ferai pour toi  
(Somehow)  
D'une manière ou d'une autre  
(Somehow)  
D'une manière ou d'une autre

(So you gotta fire up)  
Alors tu as obtenu le feu  
(You gotta let go)  
Laisse le s'en aller  
(You'll never be loved)  
Tu ne seras jamais aimé  
('Till you make your own)  
Jusqu'à ce que tu sois toi-même  
(You gotta face up)  
Tu dois l'affronter  
(You gotta get yours)  
Tu dois obtenir le tien  
(You'll never know the top till you get too low)(too low)  
Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton sommet avant ta faiblesse

(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé  
(daugther of a)  
fille du  
(Stepfather)  
Beau-père  
(Daughter of a)  
fille du  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé

(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé  
(I'm so sorry)  
Je suis tellement désolé

(Daughter of a)  
fille du

( Fin de la chanson)

Je regarde Andrew le visage fermé alors qu'il reprend son souffle. Il me sonde du regard et je secoue en l'air mon ordi et mes cahiers en me dirigeant vers l'entrée du garage tout en secouant la tête. Philippe est déjà retourné à son bureau alors que Paul et Jacob font barrage pour que Andrew ne me suive pas.

\- Bee attend... je t'en supplie...

\- Pourquoi tu m'as viré de l'argent sur mon compte? Tu te sentais coupable pour Damien? Murmurais-je en serrant les poings.

\- L'argent c'est la part de Damien, t'as toujours été là pour lui alors que moi... moi je vous ais trahis...je vous ais abandonné tout les deux... s'il te plaît Bella!

\- Je vais y réfléchir! Grognais-je en lui lançant un regard glaciale. Maintenant barre toi, avant que je change d'avis et que je t'en colle une! Soufflais-je en secouant la tête.

\- Merde Bella parle moi! Jure Andrew. On est ami depuis des années...

\- On était ami... maintenant t'es juste une merde en plus de mon passé ! Conclus-je en retournant dans le garage.

Je pose mon ordi et mes cahiers sur le capot de la Gran Torino et attrape une clé avec rage pour la jeter contre le mur en hurlant. Paul se rapproche de moi et tend la main vers moi tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je pousse un profond soupire et le laisse me serrer dans ses bras en grognant.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsqu'elle entre dans le garage je fusille Andrew du regard alors qu'il reste sur place les bras ballants. Jacob lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il remonte dans sa fourgonnette et son groupe range leurs affaires sans un mot.

\- Comment va t-elle? Demande Andrew et je grogne.

\- Mêle toi de ton cul et pas de celui de ma petite amie c'est clair?! Sifflais-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors tu crois que t'es suffisamment proche d'elle pour avoir réussit a briser sa carapace? Bien, c'est bien... J'espère juste pour toi que tu arrivera à vivre dans l'ombre de Damien.

\- Il était pas ensemble! Soufflais-je alors que mon cœur se serre.

\- Pourtant chaque fois qu'il faisait une connerie elle accourait! Mais tu as raison de voir le bon côté des choses, vos mieux se battre contre un fantôme...

\- Dégage! Grogne Jacob en tremblent. T'approche plus jamais de ma sœur si tu tiens à la vie!

Il monte dans le van en se foutant de ma gueule, je souffle afin de me calmer et entre dans le garage au moment où Bella attrape une clé pour la balancer contre le mur en hurlant de rage. Je m'approche d'elle en fronçant les sourcils et lui tend la main. Elle soupire et je la tire contre mon torse afin de la serrer dans mes bras en grognant. Elle frotte sa tête contre mon torse alors que j'embrasse ses cheveux et elle se détend lentement contre moi.

\- Tu aurai dû lui en coller une! Soufflais-je et elle grogne.

\- Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de retourner en prison de suite... La combinaison orange ça me va pas du tout au teint! Grommelle Bella et j'éclate de rire.

Elle s'écarte et ouvre son carnet d'une main tremblante alors que je me poste derrière elle l'entourant de mes bras en posant mes mains sur le capot de la Gran Torino. Elle tourne les pages en lisant rapidement et ouvre son ordinateur pour rentrer son mot de passe. Je rigole alors que le fond d'écran apparaît, c'est une photo de Jacob, Quil, Embry et Jared habillé en fille avec maquillage et boa à plume. Bella est déguisée en licorne et ils sont tous mort de rire.

\- Hey, tu m'avais dit que cette photo n'existait plus! Râle Jacob en se penchant vers l'ordi.

\- Tu m'avais dit que le père noël existait et j'en fais pas tout un plat maintenant que je sais que c'est faux! Ricane Bella et j'embrasse sa tempe.

\- Bon sœurette tu nous fait écouter un peu ta musique! S'il te plait?

\- Ouais mais c'est plus vraiment d'actualité donc t'es indulgent! Souffle Bella en cherchant un morceaux.

( Anna Blue - Every time the rain comes down traduction fr)

Et à chaque fois que la pluie tombera

Tu sauras que je serai tout près

Tu combats un démon

Ton cœur ne cesse de saigner

Tu sens que tu es vraiment proche du bord (Ne saute pas)

Tu perds ton sang-froid

Tu veux baisser les bras

Je tente de te persuader de descendre du rebord (Prends ma main)

Tu n'as pas à affronter ça seul(e)

Si tu me tiens proche de toi, nous survivrons

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Tu sauras que je serai tout près (Je serai tout près)

Je deviendrai une partie de toi pour partager ta peine

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Je te soulèverai du sol (Soulèverai du sol)

Je prendrai ta main pour t'emmener loin d'ici

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera...

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera...

Toutes tes larmes sont en vain

Et ça te rend dingue

Parce que personne n'en a rien à faire si tu pleures (Mais je serai là)

Au fond de toi, il a une émeute

Je sens que tu es épuisé(e)

Tu ne veux pas vivre un mensonge (Je serai là pour toi)

Tu n'as pas à affronter ça seul(e)

Si tu me tiens proche de toi, nous survivrons

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Tu sauras que je serai tout près (Je serai tout près)

Je deviendrai une partie de toi pour partager ta peine

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Je te soulèverai du sol (Soulèverai du sol)

Je prendrai ta main pour t'emmener loin d'ici

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera...

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera...

Et à chaque fois que la pluie tombera

Tu sauras que je serai tout près

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Tu sauras que je serai tout près (Je serai tout près)

Je deviendrai une partie de toi pour partager ta peine

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera (Chaque fois que la pluie tombera)

Je te soulèverai du sol (Soulèverai du sol)

Je prendrai ta main pour t'emmener loin d'ici

À chaque fois que la pluie tombera... À chaque fois que la pluie tombera...

(Fin de la chanson)

Bon sang, je suis scotché ainsi que Jacob. Bella fronce les sourcils attendant une réaction de son frère et le secoue en grognant. Il secoue sa tête et reprend ses esprits avant de lui faire un immense sourire. Pour ma part je suis complétement halluciné par cette chanson, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me touche au plus profond de mon âme. Cette chanson date de au moins cinq ans donc elle avait maximum seize ans lorsqu'elle l'a écrite. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle est capable de nous pondre comme chanson maintenant après toutes les épreuves de la vie qu'elle a traversé.

\- J'ai pas de mot pour d'écrire tellement c'est bleffant! Il va falloir que tu me fasse écouter toutes tes chansons parce que je me rend compte que j'ai manqué un truc énorme! Sourit Jacob les yeux brillant et elle hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

\- Cette chanson... tu l'as écrite pour Damien? Demandais-je intrigué. tu tenais énormément à lui. Murmurais-je alors que les mots de Andrew hante mes pensées.

\- Oui, parce qu'il était mon ami et parce que nous communiquions ainsi lui et moi. Pourquoi? Demande Bella en fronçant les sourcils devant ma mine déconfite.

\- Pour rien! soufflais-je en secouant la tête. Du coup tu compte t'en servir de cette chanson ?

\- Non j'ai une autre idée en tête, il faut juste que j'achète du matériel pour faire l'enregistrement ! Souffle Bella en se frottant la tête. Putain j'en avais finit de tout ça, je ne veux pas retourner dans ce monde là! Grogne Bella et je fronce les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parle?

-La musique est un monde impitoyable... plus tu dévoile ce que tu as au fond de toi plus tu touche du monde... je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez supporter se que je cache à l'intérieur... c'est plus mon monde...

Je loge ma tête dans son cou et inspire son odeur alors qu'elle referme son ordinateur tout en inspirant profondément. Je souris dans son cou alors qu'elle soupire en abdiquant et embrasse sa nuque avant de retourner à mon boulot. Bella me suit du regard et secoue la tête en souriant alors que je sifflote sa chanson. Elle continue la lecture de son cahier et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est douée pour la mécanique mais que ça place c'est derrière un micro, qu'elle appartient au monde de la musique même si elle veut le nier.


	10. chapitre 09

note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre... Ne me demandez pas quant je compte poster pour les autres fictions parce que j'en sais foutrement rien...

Chapitre 9 :

Point de vue Bella :

Leah nous as rejoint au garage pour manger le midi et Paul m'a tendu un sac à dos pour que je puisse ranger mes cahiers et mon ordi avant de nous rendre au restaurant. Lorsque nous arrivons la propriétaire me lance un grand sourire et me dit qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend pour discuter au fond de la salle. Je grogne et tourne la tête en m'attendant à trouver Andrew mais je me fige en voyant le visage torturé de Nathan. J'inspire profondément et me dirige vers lui en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas me suivre. Paul fronce les sourcils et ils s'installent à notre table habituelle. Je me poste près de la table et Nathan relève son regard vitreux pour le braquer sur moi.

D'un bond il saute de la banquette et m'encercle de ses bras. Mon corps se tend face à ce contact et je le repousse gentiment alors qu'il me scrute. Il tend la main vers ma joue et je recule d'un pat alors que son regard se fait encore plus triste.

\- Vous comptez tous venir me saouler les uns après les autres? Nan parce que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon calme encore longtemps! Grognais-je en demandant une bière à la serveuse.

\- Bella, toujours la même...

\- J'ai changé, c'est juste que vous voulez pas le comprendre! Maintenant dit moi ce que tu veux... toi aussi t'es là pour me convaincre de reprendre la musique? Grognais-je alors qu'il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, j'ai bien arrêté la musique alors pourquoi pas toi?! Affirme Nathan en avalant une gorgée de sa propre bière. Si je suis là c'est pour ça! Souffle Nathan en me tendant des papiers.

Je fronce les sourcils et je me tend alors que je lis la première ligne. Testament de Damien Dauwn... Merde quant est-ce qu'il a fait un testament ce con?! J'ai les mains qui tremble autour du papier alors que Nathan me lance un regard inquiet. J'inspire et expire rapidement alors que Nathan sort une boite et une enveloppe pour me la donner ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Il faut que tu signe ce papier! C'est pour confirmer que je t'ai bien remis ce qu'il te lègue afin de respecter ses dernières volontés! Murmure Nathan.

Ma main tremble et je regarde la boite et l'enveloppe comme si elles allaient exploser. Mon dieu, j'ai peur... je ne sais pas quoi faire! Nathan me met le stylo de force dans les mains et pousse le papier en me tapant le bras. Je signe les yeux toujours fixés sur la boite et l'enveloppe. Nathan se lève et mon regard se braque sur le sien alors qu'il me tapote l'épaule.

\- Je te laisse... si un jour tu veux renouer le contact il y a mon numéro au dos de l'enveloppe! Prend soin de toi Bee...

Je hoche la tête et il sort du restaurant alors que je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées. J'attrape la boite et l'enveloppe pour les glisser dans le sac à dos tout en finissant mon verre d'une traite. Je pose le sac à côté de Paul et sort dehors fumer une clope mon esprit toujours perdu au loin. Je me pince l'arrête nasale et inspire avant de tirer une grande taffe de cigarette. Une fois la cigarette fini je jette le mégot au loin et va prendre place à côté de Paul. Je remarque que le sac est ouvert et que la boite ainsi que la lettre sont posées à la place de mon assiette.

J'attrape la boite pour la ranger mais la main de Paul saisit mon bras pour arrêter mon geste. Je fronce les sourcils alors que son regard furieux se braque sur moi et j'ai envie de lui coller une baffe. Il arrache la boite de ma main et la repose avant de me faire passer au dessus de lui pour m'empêcher de fuir. J'ai les mains qui tremble, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle contient et en même temps si.

\- Ouvre là Chaton, sinon c'est moi qui le fait! Grogne Paul.

J'inspire profondément et ouvre la boite en fermant les yeux espérant qu'elle n'explose pas. J'entends tout le monde retenir son souffle et j'ouvre un œil avec appréhension. A l'intérieur il y a un médiator et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le porte bonheur de Damien. Il est trouée et il orne une chaine en argent. Il y a aussi la bague en argent que Damien me prêtait lorsque j'étais stressé. Cette bague contient un anneau centrale qui tourne et instinctivement je la passe à mon index comme autrefois. Je fais tourné l'anneau centrale et passe la chaine autour de mon cou tout en sortant les autres bricole que contient la boite. Il y a différent piercing pour les oreilles que l'ont s'échangeaient lui et moi pour les concerts. Toutes les photos de nos concert et nos délires sont éparpillées au fond de la boite et je souris tristement en me saisissant d'elles.

\- DamDam t'es un crétin! Murmurais-je en souriant alors que je sort un dvd avec écrit " my little Bee...la femme de ma vie".

\- Il était amoureux de toi! Siffle Paul en me fusillant du regard tout en saisissant le dvd. La femme de sa vie, rien que ça! Et après tu me dira encore qu'il y a rien eu entre vous et que je suis le premier mec que t'embrasse!

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Damien et moi! Paul arrête de...

\- Nan, toi arrête de te foutre de ma gueule parce qu'il t'aimait et vu ce que m'a fait remarquer Andrew...

\- Tu préfère croire se connard plutôt que moi? Feulais-je en le fusillant du regard et son silence en dit long. Tu sais quoi? Crois ce que tu veux! Putain de journée de merde! Grognais-je entre les dents tout en retenant mes larmes.

J'attrape le dvd et le range dans la boite ainsi que tout le reste et attrape mon sac furibonde en sautant par dessus lui. Je fusille du regard Jacob qui tente de me retenir et sort du restaurant sous le regard inquiet de Leah. Je vois Jacob commençant à bousculer et à gueuler sur Paul alors que je fais le tour du restaurant pour retourner au garage. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à bosser au garage cette après midi, je suis crevée et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer m'allonger vu que ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas dormi.

\- Bella tu ne mange pas avec mon fils? Demande Philippe inquiet et je souris.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez un vélo au fond, je peux vous l'emprunter pour rentrer chez moi... Je suis un peu crevé et j'ai pas envie d'attendre Paul!

\- Viens par là plutôt! Souris Philippe. Je suppose que mon fils a eu un comportement qui t'a déplut! Je le vois, tu tire la même tête que ma défunte épouse lorsqu'il faisait une connerie!

Il me pousse vers le font du couloir menant à son bureau et ouvre une porte menant à un escalier. Je fronce les sourcils et il rigole en me poussant pour monter les marches en refermant la porte. Lorsque j'arrive au bout de l'escalier je suis surprise de me retrouver dans un petit appartement très joliment décorée, très lumineux.

\- Paul habite sur la réserve avec moi depuis qu'il se transforme, il pensera pas à te chercher dans notre ancien appartement! Conspire Philippe en se frottant les mains. Une bonne trouille, ça va lui remettre les idées en place et en bonus tu as tout le confort! Je téléphonerais à ton père pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas!

\- Merci. Murmurais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Dis moi juste pourquoi tu te cache de mon fils? Soupire Philippe.

\- Paul crois que j'ai entretenue une relation amoureuse avec un membre de mon ancien groupe! On s'aimait certes mais comme des frères et sœurs... sauf que Paul ne me crois pas et j'ai préféré parti avant d'exploser... S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on mette en doute ma parole...

\- Paul est jaloux, mon fils est un impulsif... il agit avant de réfléchir... Laisse le se faire du mourant un peu... repose toi un peu...

\- Merci encore Philippe...

Il sourit et secoue la tête en rigolant avant de descendre les marches alors que je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol du salon. J'inspire et fait le tour de l'appartement en me disant que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre de Paul j'ai un moment d'arrêt. Les mur sont recouvert de divers photos de Paul en tenu de sport. Je m'approche d'une étagère et contemple les différents trophées de baseball, de football américain et de judo. Je suis impressionnée par toutes les coupes et les médailles, mon regard se pose sur une photo de Paul les yeux brillants de joie en tenant une coupe de championnat inter lycée pour le football.

J'inspire profondément et me pose sur le rebord du lit le regard perdu sur tout les souvenirs d'adolescents de Paul. Il semble si joyeux, si épanouit, si confiant que cela me perturbe. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas continué? J'expire et me frotte le visage en voyant la dernière photo accroché au mur. Paul a le regard triste, déchiré alors que tout le monde sourit au bal de fin d'année. La photo de groupe est déchirante et je réalise que tout les gars de la photo font parti de la meute.

Il a dû renoncé à son rêve de faire carrière dans le monde sportif. Il a dû renoncer à son rêve de gloire pour protéger la réserve. Il a dû renoncer à une vie normal et il se retrouve avec moi, Bella Black. Moi qui peut réaliser mes rêves si je le veux, moi qui a du talent mais qui refuse de s'en servir. Je grogne et me tire les cheveux en me traitant de débile. Paul n'a pas remis un pied ici depuis qu'il se transforme... afin d'oublier le passé.

\- Putain Bella t'es trop conne! M'insultais-je en me redressant d'un bond. Tu préfère te noyer dans ta douleur plutôt que d'avancer!

J'ouvre son placard est constate avec effarement que tout ses maillots d'équipe sont là, bien rangé et sans m'en rendre compte je laisse glisser mes doigt sur son maillot de football américain. Je tire le cintre et pivote avant de sourire. Quarterback! Je suis même pas surprise... Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain et profite de l'eau chaude pour essayer de calmer mon cerveau qui part en vrille.

Point de vu Paul :

L'altercation avec Jacob dans le restaurant m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Je sais qu'il a raison et que sa sœur ne ment pas mais voir deux mecs se pointer ici pour voir Bella et sentant tout les deux l'excitation sexuelle en regardant mon âme sœur m'a foutu hors de moi. Lorsque nous arrivons au garage je suis surpris de ne pas trouver Bella entrain de bosser sur la Gran Torino. Jacob appelle sa sœur inquiet et mon père sort de son bureau pour nous rejoindre.

\- J'ai deux voitures qui ne sont pas encore finit et deux autres qui arrive alors remettez vous au boulot! Grogne mon père.

\- Il faut que je retrouve Bella! Soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu vas rien faire du tout! Tu lui fou la paix et tu bosse! Hurle mon père. Assume tes conneries, t'es plus au lycée! Elle veut pas te voir pour l'instant alors tu te remet au boulot! Grogne mon père en me tirant par le bras.

\- Monsieur la dernière fois qu'elle était dans cette état elle a sauté d'une falaise... il faut qu'on la retrouve pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien! Souffle Jacob et mon père fronce les sourcils. Elle a rien mangé et je sais qu'elle est pas chez nous sinon mon père aurait appelé!

\- Elle va bien, Jacob! Là où elle est elle risque rien, maintenant au boulot! Affirme mon père sûre de lui.

Je regarde mon père septique alors qu'il soupire et je retourne à mon boulot alors que mon père secoue la tête en râlant. Je me dépêche de bosser afin de finir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Bella et Jacob en fait de même. Mon père me surveille et je grogne lorsqu'il m'envoie une autre voiture pour changer les plaquettes de frein.

\- Jacob ton père à besoin de toi chez vous! Paul, tu peux monter ça à l'appart avant de fermer! Jacob tu me ramène, bonne soirée fiston. Souffle mon père en me faisant un signe de la main.

\- J'y vais, je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau! Affirme Jacob et je grogne.

Je finis de remettre les roues de la voiture en place et m'apprête à fermer le garage lorsque je me rappelle qu'il faut que je monte le paquet de mon père à l'appartement. Je râle et ferme le rideau avant me saisir du paquet. Lorsque j'arrive en haut des escaliers je suis surpris de sentir l'odeur de Bella et je retiens mon souffle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bella?

Pas de réponse! Je pose le colis au sol et avance prudemment dans l'appartement et mon regard se fige sur la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Je fronce les sourcils et entre en allumant la lumière. Bella est allongée sur mon lit, vêtu uniquement de mon maillot de football. Bordel de merde! Pensais-je en la contemplant. Ses jambes laiteuse sont positionné en angle droit et ses cheveux détachés forme un voile noir étendu sur mon oreiller. Endormie, elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point mon self contrôle est mis à rude épreuve alors que mes fantasmes de lycéen me reviennent en mémoire. Lentement je m'approche d'elle et dégage une mèche de son visage pour mieux la contempler. Elle ouvre les yeux et je retiens mon souffle alors que sa main se pose sur ma joue.

\- Bien dormis? Murmurais-je en embrassant son front.

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et souffle avant de se mettre à genoux sur mon lit. Ses bras entour ma nuque et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes doucement alors que mes mains se postent sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis désolé Chaton...

\- Je sais... Viens, il faut que je te montre un truc...

Elle se lève en se grattant le crâne et se dirige vers le salon en titubant légèrement. J'inspire afin de calmer mes ardeurs et la rejoint alors qu'elle tiens le dvd dans sa main. Elle me le tend et me montre la télé de la main tout en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et fume accoudé à la fenêtre tout en contemplant l'extérieur. J'appuie sur le bouton play et la voix de Bella résonne dans la pièce alors que son visage s'affiche sur l'écran de télévision.

\- DamDam, réveille toi! Rigole Bella en ouvrant la porte.

L'image d'une chambre s'affiche et Bella approche du lit pour secouer une fille qui grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bella?

Elle rigole doucement en secouant la tête alors que Bella lui montre une tarte à la crème et la fille sort doucement du lit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le visage de Damien endormi apparait sous la couette que Bella tire d'un coup. Il grogne en tapote le lit à la recherche de la fille et Bella saute sur le matelas.

\- Doris bébé, revient te coucher! Grogne Damien et je retiens mon souffle.

Il ouvre les yeux et Bella lui lance la tarte en plein visage avant de jeter la caméra dans les mains de Doris. Damien se lève furieux couvert de crème et crie que Bella va mourir en se lançant à sa poursuite. Bella se casse la figure dans les escaliers tellement elle rigole et il l'attrape pour la jeter sur son épaule.

\- Pitié DamDam, je me rend! Rigole Bella.

\- Oh non, cette fois tu n'y échappera pas, little Bee! Ton frère t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture?

\- Si mais il m'a aussi appris ça! S'esclaffe Bella.

Elle tape dans le bras de Damien et se laisse tomber sur le sol avant de reprendre sa course. Doris les traitent de gamin alors que Bella finis dans la piscine avec Damien qui est mort de rire en la coulant.

\- Tu sais ce qui te reste à dire! Rigole Damien.

\- Pitié grand frère de mon cœur, je le referais plus! S'esclaffe Bella alors qu'il la jette plus loin dans la piscine.

Damien sort de la piscine et attrape la caméra en essuyant son visage tout en rigolant. Il attrape la dénommée Doris en entourant son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement sur la bouche sous le rire de celle-ci.

\- Bonne anniversaire mon amour! Souffle Doris en se dégageant.

\- Bonne anniversaire DamDam! Hurle Bella en sautant sur son dos pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

L'image se fige et une autre scène se déroule devant mes yeux. Damien et assis devant la dénommée Doris qui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il attrape la guitare et qu'il souffle pour se donner du courage. Bella rigole derrière la caméra alors qu'il la fusille du regard.

( Shawn Mendes - crazy )

_Je pense ne pas avoir besoin d'une montre pour lire l'heure  
Je pense ne pas avoir besoin du soleil pour briller  
Je pense ne pas avoir besoin d'une fille pour aller bien  
J'imagine que je ne savais pas_

_Que je n'avais pas besoin de chaussure à mes pieds  
Que je n'avais pas besoin d'un lit pour m'endormir  
Que je n'avais pas besoin d'amour pour me être complet  
J'imagine que je ne savais pas_

_Que j'aurais ce sentiment fou  
J'ai fait en sorte que quelqu'un attende pour moi, pour moi  
_

_Tu es tout ce dont à quoi je pense quand je suis éveillé,  
Tu fais partie de chaque nuit et de chaque journée  
Et tout est en désordre quand tu es loin  
Maintenant je sais_

_Tout ceci commence à me fatiguer  
J'ai du mal à dormir seul  
Je me sens à la maison mais pas chez-moi  
Je voudrais que tu saches_

_Que j'aurais ce sentiment fou  
J'ai fait en sorte que quelqu'un attende pour moi, pour moi_

_J'imagine que j'ai besoin d'une montre pour lire l'heure  
J'imagine que j'ai besoin du soleil pour briller  
et que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi dans ma vie  
Maintenant je sais_

_Que tu me donnes ce sentiment fou_  
_Et que tu n'auras plus jamais à m'attendre _  
_Et je viens de ressentir ce sentiment fou_  
_J'ai fait en sorte que quelqu'un m'attende_

_\- _Damien c'est magnifique! Souffle Doris et je remarque qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

\- Doris, amour de ma vie... tu veux bien m'épouser chérie? Demande Damien en retenant son souffle...

\- Damien je...

La vidéo s'arrête et je reste sans voix en réalisant mon erreur. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot alors que j'entends Bella refermer la fenêtre avant de se poster devant moi toujours vêtu de mon maillot de football. Je lève mon regard pour contempler ses magnifiques yeux gris acier et inspire en la rapprochant de moi.

\- Doris à dit non, Damien a commencé les conneries parce que l'amour de sa vie l'a rejeté! C'est pour ça que j'étais là pour lui, parce que j'étais là lorsque son cœur c'est brisé en mille morceaux...

\- Chaton...

\- Tu t'es imprégné de moi, tu es mon âme sœur alors ais confiance en moi...

Elle pousse mon torse afin que mon dos repose sur le dossier du canapé et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Son front se colle au mien alors que je ferme les yeux et mes mains se pose sur ses cuisses de leurs propres initiatives. Ses lèvres se soudent aux miennes avec violence et instinctivement je lui donne accès à ma langue. Je retiens un gémissement alors qu'elle colle sa poitrine contre mon torse et je réalise qu'elle ne porte pas de soutiens gorge. Elle s'écarte à bout de souffle et je loge mon front dans son cou afin de reprendre contenance. Je tremble comme un toxico en manque alors que Bella est figée contre moi est respire de plus en plus vite.

\- J'ai foie en toi, je voudrais juste que tu passe au dessus de ta douleur pour que tu puisse enfin avancer et croire en nous! Murmurais-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

\- Je sais ce qu'est la douleur...lorsque je suis avec toi, j'arrive à croire... j'arrive à croire en l'amour... j'arrive à voir la beauté dans la douleur!

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ahuris puis se lève d'un bond en souriant et en se tirant les cheveux. Elle éclate de rire les larmes aux yeux et je me demande si elle est complètement folle ou si c'est nerfs ont enfin lâchés. Elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser sauvagement et je suis complètement scotché.

\- Putain t'es un génie! Crie Bella de joie. Mon carnet...vite...

Elle attrape le sac à dos me laissant les bras ballants en couinant et s'installe sur mes jambes en se trémoussant. Mon loup à l'intérieur de moi se réveil surpris par le comportement de notre imprégnée alors qu'elle écrit à toute vitesse en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Chaton...

\- Juste une seconde... il faut que je couche mes mots sur le papier et après...

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois un feu brûlant de désir crépité dans ses magnifiques yeux gris acier. Je retiens mon souffle attendant qu'elle finisse sa putain de phrase parce que je ne veux pas me faire de film. Je ferme les yeux en priant tout les dieux qu'elle pense la même chose que moi parce que bordel, elle est trop sexy dans cette tenue. Elle relis plusieurs fois ce qu'elle vient d'écrire et jette son carnet sur la table basse en tapant des pieds sur le canapé. Ses mouvements de joie provoque une friction au niveau de mon bas ventre et ma virilité se réveille. J'attrape ses hanches afin de stopper tout mouvement parce que je suis a deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Elle pivote son visage vers moi en souriant alors que je tente de garder le contrôle et se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement.

\- Chaton! Grognais-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle retiens son souffle et se lève en me tendant sa main fébrile. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève en saisissant ses doigts tremblants alors qu'elle me tire doucement à travers l'appartement jusqu'à ma chambre d'adolescent. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle pousse doucement la porte et qu'elle entre tout en laissant parcourir son regard sur mes souvenirs de gloire passée. Elle se retourne vers moi en souriant les yeux brillants et ma main vient caresser sa joue lentement. Bella me prend par surprise en se jetant sur mes lèvres ses jambes entourent mon bassin alors que je tombe sur mon lit de surprise.


	11. chapitre 10

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, bonjour... voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que mon histoire vous intéresse toujours autant...

Chapitre 10 :

Point de vue Bella :

( Attention Lemon )

Paul me regarde complétement figé alors que je suis à califourchon sur lui. Allongé sur son lit, son regard est torturé entre le désir que je lui inspire et la peur de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est le seul qui peut poser ses mains sur moi sans que j'ai peur, au contraire. J'ai envie de lui, de son corps, de ses caresses et de son amour parce qu'il est mon âme soeur! Il inspire fortement par le nez en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et je bloque ma respiration en sentant son sexe dressé sous moi. Il est tendu, ses mâchoires sont serrés, un grondement sort de sa cage thoracique et instinctivement je pose ma main sur ses pectoraux comme appelé par la mélodie. Mes doigts remontent lentement jusqu'à sa joue et il ouvre les yeux alors que je fronce les sourcils.

\- Putain Chaton tu met mon self contrôle à rude épreuve! Grogne Paul en m'embrassant chastement appuyé sur ses coudes.

\- Ah bon? Est qu'est-ce que tu aimerai que je fasse pour t'aider ? Soufflais-je en murmurant contre sa bouche.

\- J'ai énormément d'idée mais j'ai pas envie que tu parte en courant! Siffle Paul torturé en me reculant doucement. Et putain c'est dur de me retenir...très dur...

\- Oui je confirme! Souris-je mutine en donnant un coup de hanche.

Il grogne et bloque mes mouvements en fermant les yeux. Je ricane doucement alors qu'il me fusille du regard et je me jette sur ses lèvres avec avidités. Un autre grondement sourd sort de sa gorge et je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains se ressert sur mes hanches et qu'il tremble légèrement.

\- Putain Chaton, à quoi tu joue exactement? Tu veux vraiment que je te saute dessus?! Grogne Paul et je me redresse.

\- Apparemment t'es pas doué avec les messages subliminaux! Rigolais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pensais pourtant que c'était le fantasme de tout les sportifs de retrouver leurs petites amies vêtu seulement de leurs maillots de foot mais j'ai dû me tromper!

\- Non, tu t'es pas trompé mais je veux pas...

\- Tu veux pas quoi Paul? Tu veux pas me faire l'amour? Murmurais-je contre sa bouche. Ou tu ne veux pas de moi ?

\- Oh Putain que si je veux te faire l'amour! Grogne Paul en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur. Tu es à moi, ma petite amie, mon âme sœur et je t'interdit de croire que je ne veux pas de toi!

\- Bien! Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend Champion?

Il se fige et son regard noix brûlant de désir se braque dans le mien qui fait écho au sien. Il retient sa respiration et ses mains brûlantes passent sous le maillot pour tracer des sillons de feu sur mes flans. Je ferme les yeux sous son contact et savoure son touché alors que mon cœur rate un battement. Ses mains dévient sur mon dos, me caresse lentement et j'inspire profondément alors que j'ai la chaire de poule. J'ouvre les yeux et me penche afin de souder mes lèvres aux siennes et il retient sa respiration alors que ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses.

\- T'es sûr de toi Chaton, parce qu'une fois commencé je pense pas pouvoir me stopper! Grogne Paul son front collé au mien.

\- Paul, je t'offre un "homerun" sur un plateau alors fonce Champion! Rigolais-je en ondulant du bassin. Ouais je sais, c'est pas du foot c'est du baseball mais...

\- Putain, en plus des bagnoles tu t'y connais en sport! Grogne Paul dans mon cou en souriant.

Il me bascule sur le lit tout en soudant nos lèvres alors que je ricane doucement. Il passe son bras sous mon dos et nous amène au centre du lit alors que nos langues s'apprivoisent. Nos souffles se mélangent et mon regard se braque sur lui alors qu'il se dégage légèrement de moi pour me contempler. Il caresse mes jambes du bout des doigts et retire son marcel noir me donnant une vue spectaculaire sur son corps d'athlète. Il sourit sûr de son sex-appeal et mes yeux se posent sur son short qu'il déboutonne lentement. Je me mord la lèvre alors que celui-ci tombe par terre et que le boxer noir de Paul finit également au sol. Mes joues rougissent en voyant la taille de son engin et je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il se penche pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Chaton...

Il me regarde inquiet et je me redresse pour attraper son visage afin de l'embrasser et le tirer vers moi. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le lit et ses lèvres dévient le long de ma mâchoire pour continuer leurs chemins brulant jusqu'au creux de mes seins où on peut voir un bout de la cicatrice malgré le maillot. Ses lèvres se posent sur celle-ci et Paul inspire profondément par le nez tout en laissant remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse. Mon cœur bat à toute allure sous l'assaut de ses caresses. Il mordille mon mamelon à travers le maillot et je me cambre alors que son pouce trace le sillon de ma féminité.

\- Oh Bordel! Grognais-je en me cambrant.

\- Putain t'es vraiment à poil sous mon maillot! S'exclame Paul en me regardant ahuri tout en se redressant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il descend d'un bond pour glisser sa tête entre mes cuisses alors que sa main glisse jusqu'à mon mamelon pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Un râle de plaisir sort de ma bouche pour la première fois de ma vie alors qu'il joue avec ma partie sensible. Il lape d'un coup de langue l'intégralité de mon vagin tout en soudant son regard au mien. Ma main droite se loge dans ses cheveux et je contemple Paul entrain de me dévorer littéralement ma chatte. Ses coups des langues accélèrent et il insert deux doigts en moi tout en grognant. Les vibrations et le son rauque ont raison de mon corps et je me contracte en me laissant tomber sur le lit alors que je ressent le premier orgasme de ma vie.

Il se redresse et viens poser ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que ses mains tentent de m'enlever le maillot et je le bloque. Il s'écarte en fronçant les sourcils et je déglutit les mains tremblantes entourant ses poignets. Son regard se fait dur et il s'éloigne en grognant mais je le retiens en le suppliant du regard.

\- Je veux pas que tu arrête Paul... Murmurais-je. Je...je veux juste garder le maillot...s'il te plaît... les cicatrices...

Il me sonde du regard et ses yeux s'adoucissent alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser chastement. Il s'allonge sur le lit et pivote pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux brillent en me contemplant et je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il me sourit sans rompre notre contact visuel et je pose ma main sur son torse tout en soulevant mon bassin.

\- Paul...

\- Regarde moi Chaton...c'est toi qui décide! Sourit Paul en posant sa main sur ma joue.

\- J'en ai envie... je te veux Paul...

\- Tu es sûre? Murmure Paul inquiet.

Je hoche la tête et il descend une main entre nous pour positionner son pénis devant mon entrée. J'inspire et retiens mon souffle alors que son gland pénètre lentement ma chaire et il lâche un juron entre ses dents alors qu'il est entièrement en moi. Il inspire et expire rapidement alors que ses pouces traces des cercles de feu sur mes hanches et j'expire en caressant sa joue.

\- Ça va? Murmurais-je inquiète alors qu'il ferme les yeux en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Ouais, attend juste deux secondes que je muselle le loup! Souffle Paul les yeux fermés.

Je ne bouge plus alors qu'il reprend le contrôle de sa respiration. Lentement il ouvre les yeux et je me redresse pour faire onduler mon bassin. Ses yeux noix ne me quitte pas alors que je pose une ma main sur son torse. Ses mains se ressert délicatement autour de mes hanches et il accentue mes mouvements. Mon souffle devient erratique et je savoure son touché en me sentant enfin complète, enfin aimée.

\- Paul...Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ouais Chaton...moi aussi! Soupire Paul en se redressant.

Il me bascule et s'allonge au dessus de moi en m'embrassant tout en accélérant l'allure. Mes jambes entourent son bassin alors qu'il passe encore à la vitesse supérieur et je ne peux plus retenir les gémissements de plaisirs qui sortent de ma bouche, du tréfonds de mon être. Il grogne et gronde tout en tapant au fond de moi et mes mains entourent ses biceps. Je sens ma féminité se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son membre et je retiens mon souffle alors que son regard brûlant me percute.

\- Viens Chaton...Viens!

\- Paul! Hurlais-je en le mordant à l'épaule.

\- Bella! Cris Paul en se déversant à l'intérieur de moi.

(Fin du Lemon)

Je m'effondre sur le lit complétement submergée par toutes les émotions et les sensations que vient de me faire ressentir Paul. Il s'appuie sur ses avants bras et plonge son regard inquiet dans le mien alors que je souris en l'embrassant chastement. Mon estomac fait un bruit monumental et je deviens rouge pivoine alors que Paul éclate de rire en reposant son visage dans ma nuque. Il dépose un baiser chaste sur celle-ci puis sur mon nez tout en rigolant avant de nous séparer.

\- Je vais commander des pizzas! Rigole Paul en caressant ma joue. Une préférence?

\- Hawaïenne! Souris-je en me levant du lit.

\- Sérieux?! Ricane Paul surpris alors que je fonce vers la salle de bain.

Point de vue Paul :

J'attrape le téléphone et commande les pizzas alors que Bella m'emprunte la salle de bain. J'envoie un texto à mon père pour lui dire "merci" et un message à Jacob pour lui dire que sa sœur est avec moi et que tout va bien. Bella sort de la salle de bain toujours vêtu de mon maillot de foot et je lui tend la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne alors que mon téléphone sonne. Je le tend à Bella et elle secoue la tête en souriant pour rassurer son frère en lui disant qu'elle va bien et qu'il faudrait qu'il lui apporte des vêtements de rechange au garage demain matin de bonne heure.

\- Oh, Jacob! Amène Leah avec toi avant l'ouverture, faut que je m'achète un portable comme ça vous arrêterez de flipper pour rien! Soupire Bella.

Elle raccroche et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'elle replie ses jambes laiteuse sous ses fesses en s'installant sur le canapé. Je suis un putain de veinard je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. J'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête que c'est pas normal, qu'elle s'est donné à moi parce qu'elle veut détourner mon attention d'un truc qui m'échappe encore. Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête, je deviens complétement parano!

\- Tu sais dans combien de temps les pizzas arrivent? Demande Bella en ouvrant son ordi.

\- Dans environ une demi heure... pourquoi? Demandais-je intrigué.

\- Je voudrais finir de bosser une musique sur mon ordi...

\- Pas de soucis, je vais prendre une douche! Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et enclenche l'eau alors que des notes de piano résonne doucement en provenance du salon et je souris en me laissant bercé par la mélodie. Lorsque je sort de la salle de bain au bout de vingt minutes je remarque que Bella n'a pas bougé de sa place et fronce les sourcils en regardant son écran. Je m'installe à ses côtés et la regarde bidouiller un logiciel avec de se qui ressemble à des bandes de son.

\- Tu avance bien? Demandais-je en me penchant vers elle.

\- Putain tu m'as foutu la trouille! Souffle Bella en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je t'assure c'était pas mon intention! Ris-je alors qu'elle sourit. Alors ça avance?

\- Oui mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas de casque alors je ne me rend pas bien compte...

Je me lève et fonce vers ma chambre, j'ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et sort mon casque audio en me remerciant mentalement de ne rien jeter. Lorsque je retourne au salon Bella et à la fenêtre entrain d'allumer sa clope et je tapote son épaule pour lui montrer le casque avant de le poser sur le canapé. J'attrape mon portefeuille et descend en courant pour réceptionner les pizzas en entendant le livreur au coin de la rue. Je lui laisse un généreux pourboire et remonte en souriant pour m'installer dans le salon afin de manger avec Bella.

Bella me parle de Damien et du groupe tout en me montrant différentes photos qui se trouvaient dans la boite et je lui masse la nuque doucement tout en l'écoutant me raconter leurs frasques. Bella semble différente, en paix avec elle même et j'embrasse sa tempe avant de débarrasser le reste de sa pizza pour la mettre au frigo. Je suis crevé et Bella somnole avec le casque sur ses oreilles tout en continuant de faire de la musique sur son pc.

\- Viens te coucher Chaton, t'as l'air crevé! Soufflais-je en lui enlevant le casque.

Elle acquiesce et je la porte dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre alors que sa tête se loger dans ma nuque. Je l'allonge sur le lit et éteins la lumière avant de m'installer derrière elle. Collé contre moi, sa tête et sa main sur mon torse, j'entends sa respiration se réguler signe qu'elle c'est endormi. Je me réveil en sursaut alors que j'entends un bruit de verre brisé. Je regarde à côté de moi et Bella n'est plus dans le lit. J'entends Bella râler et jurer ce qui me sort totalement de mon sommeil. Je sort de la chambre et je trouve mon chaton entrain de se passé la main sous l'eau alors que l'odeur de sang me percute.

\- Chaton qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? Grognais-je en voyant le torchon imbibé de sang.

\- C'est rien, t'as du désinfectant et des pansements? Râle Bella alors que je regarde sa main.

Je fonce dans la salle de bain et attrape la trousse de secours avant de retourner à la cuisine pour la tirer vers le salon. Elle s'installe sur le canapé et je tremble en voyant sa coupure. Elle attrape le désinfectant et mon nez se retrousse sous l'odeur. Je sort de la gaze et une bande alors qu'elle sert les dents et lui fait son bandage.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé! J'étais entrain de boire un coup tout en écoutant une émission musicale et je me suis un peu énervé! J'ai oublié que le verre était dans ma main et je l'ai un peu trop serré! Grogne Bella en soufflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as mise dans cet état? Demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle débranche le casque de son pc portable et l'image de FUSE TV s'affiche. La présentatrice présente le groupe et je vois la sale tronche de Andrew apparaitre devant elle. Il a un sourire suffisant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'il commence à parler de son ancien groupe.

" Bella est sorti de prison mais soyons réaliste, elle n'est plus dans le coup! Certes elle joue du piano mais c'est pas comme si elle a du talent, pas comme moi!"Réplique la voix de Andrew et je gronde.

" Vos anciens succès dépendent pourtant de ses textes?! Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle se lance dans une carrière solo et vous détrône?" Demande la présentatrice.

" On joue pas dans la même catégorie elle et moi! Ricane Andrew. Et même si par miracle elle se retrouve en face de moi, nous savons tout les deux que je suis le meilleur... C'est qu'une taularde qui baise un putain de mécano de merde dans un bled pourri comme une planquée!"

Bella ferme la fenêtre de la chaîne de télévision et je tremble de tout mon être en me disant qu'on aurait dû le démolir lorsqu'on en avait l'occasion mon loup et moi. J'inspire et expire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que Bella se positionne derrière moi en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. L'attrape ses jambes et entour mon buste pour la positionner en face de moi lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Tu compte faire quoi? Grognais-je en la plaçant face à moi. Je te jure Chaton que j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait...

\- Rien, il a raison on joue pas dans la même catégorie lui et moi! Je sais ce que je vaux, ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas... Le truc qui m'a foutu en rogne c'est la façon dont il parle de toi! Le reste je m'en balance! Souffle Bella le regard froid.

Elle se lève et me laisse dans le salon les bras ballants, incapable de réagir face à son détachement.

Point de vue Bella :

J'attrape mon jean de la veille, mon soutiens-gorge et emprunte un caleçon à Paul dans un tiroir de la commode ainsi qu'un de ses maillots de baseball avant de diriger vers la salle de bain. J'inspire à fond et grogne en me lavant rapidement, faisant attention de ne pas mouiller mon bandage à la main. Je sort de la salle de bain et entre dans la cuisine où Paul est entrain de faire couler du café toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Je passe mes bras autour de son buste et inspire son odeur de bois de santal tout en déposant mes lèvres entre ses omoplates.

\- Sinon, t'as bien dormi? Demandais-je alors qu'il pivote vers moi.

\- Pas assez... et toi pourquoi t'es pas resté dans le lit? Grogne Paul en embrassant mon front.

\- Je dort trois heures maxi la nuit, je me rattrape dans l'après midi généralement... Murmurais-je en retenant mon souffle. Je sais que t'aimerai que je t'explique mais je peux pas encore le faire Paul... un jour peut-être je te dirais tout mais pour l'instant j'aimerai qu'on se focalise sur le présent!

Il sonde mon regard inquiet puis hoche la tête en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me tend une tasse de café et je le remercie tout en me dirigeant dans le salon pour m'installer sur le canapé.

\- Et sinon, tu compte essayer tout mes maillots? Demande Paul en souriant.

\- Ça te dérange? Demandais-je inquiète et il secoue la tête.

\- Non Chaton, au contraire! Ricane Paul. Ils te vont bien, très sexy... il va falloir que je me contrôle pour pas te sauter dessus toute la journée.

\- Je serais pas là ce matin... et il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital cette après midi. Je dois faire un examen et une injection! On mange ensemble ce midi si tu veux...

\- Les examens et l'injection c'est pour quoi? Grogne Paul. J'aime pas te savoir près des sangsues!

\- L'injection c'est pour pas tomber enceinte, parce que si tu veux qu'on refasse ce qu'on a fait hier soir il faut un minimum de protection! Soufflais-je en serrant les dents. Le reste ça regarde que moi!

Il fronce les sourcils et avale son café d'une traite avant de se lever furieux pour prendre sa douche. Je comprend son côté protecteur mais je ne peux pas lui dire pour les examens parce qu'il risque vraiment de faire une connerie. Je me poste à la fenêtre et allume ma cigarette en contemplant le ciel couvert de nuage essayant de me calmer.

\- Tu compte faire quoi ce matin? Ou bien ça aussi ça me regarde pas? Grogne Paul et je soupire.

\- M'acheter un portable, des fringues et couper mes cheveux... écoute Paul je suis désolée d'accord! J'essaie...vraiment... mais pour l'instant il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas te parler... pas encore... soit juste patient s'il te plaît! Soupirais-je en me massant les tempes.

\- C'est pas grave au moins... dis moi juste si...

\- C'est pas contagieux et je vais pas en mourir! Affirmais-je devant son regard inquiet.

J'encercle mes bras autour de son cou et embrasse sa mâchoire alors qu'il se détend contre moi. Lentement il se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je savoure la douceur de celles-ci. Il attrape ma main et nous sortons de l'appartement pour prendre un petit déjeuné au restaurant. Paul engouffre ses œufs et la moitié de mon assiette de pain perdu en silence.

\- Ça te dit dimanche on passe la journée rien que tout les deux? Demandais-je à Paul sur le chemin du retour.

\- Comme tu veux... de toute façon j'ai rien à dire c'est toi qui décide! Grogne Paul.

\- Paul s'il te plaît fait pas ça! Soufflais-je en me stoppant devant le garage.

\- Faire quoi Chaton?

\- Gâche pas tout... Je fais de mon mieux pour que sa fonctionne et...

\- Tu fais de ton mieux, vraiment?! Non, parce que j'ai l'impression de faire un pat en avant et trois pat en arrière avec toi! Tu me cache des trucs et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de me torturer l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre se qui cloche chez toi! Râle Paul. Je suis peut-être un mec mais c'est pas parce que tu m'offre des parties de jambe en l'air que je vais te laisser me prendre pour un con!

Je me fige et retiens mon souffle alors qu'il sert les poings. Putain, il a pas dit ça?! Il me prend pour quoi? Une pute?! Son visage se décompose alors que ses paroles percutent son cerveau et il tend la main paniqué vers moi alors que je recule encore sous le choc. Il refait un pat dans ma direction et je recule en retenant les larmes de rage qui se logent dans le coin de mes yeux.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con! Sifflais-je en le contournant.

Je rejoins Leah et mon frère qui sont venu en moto. Mon frère perd son sourire en voyant la tête que je tire et je lui arrache le casque des mains pour grimpé sur la moto derrière Leah en lui disant de rouler jusqu'à Port Angeles. Elle fronce les sourcils et démarre alors que Paul commence à amorcer un pat dans notre direction. Je le fusille du regard alors que Leah fait demi-tour pour prendre la direction de Port Angeles.

Nous arrivons à Port Angeles et Leah m'amène chez un coiffeur. Il tire une drôle de tête lorsque je lui dis de couper mes cheveux en un carré plongeant avec la nuque rasé mais le fait sous mon regard meurtrier. Leah reste avec moi sans engager la conversation et j'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'ai acheté mon portable, des t-shirts à manches longues ainsi que des jeans avant que Leah m'attrape par le bras et nous pose à la terrasse d'un café.

\- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Paul maintenant ? J'en ai marre de te voir fusiller tout le monde du regard! Grogne Leah en commandant deux cafés.

\- On a fait l'amour hier soir, tout ce passé bien jusqu'à se qu'il me fasse un caca nerveux parce que je veux pas lui dire ce que je vais faire comme examen à l'hôpital cette après midi! Il m'a limite traité de pute en disant que je le prenais pour un con et que je pouvais pas l'acheter avec des parties de jambes en l'air! Sifflais-je folle de rage.

\- Pourquoi tu dois faire des examens, tu peux me le dire j'irais pas lui répéter! Souffle Leah. Et aussi si c'est un aussi bon coup que certaines le disent... ton mec à une sacré réputation!

\- Ouais, c'était magique mais en même temps c'est le premier qui me viole pas alors pour la comparaison on repassera! Grognais-je en serrant les dents. Et qu'est-ce que t'entend par une sacrée réputation?

\- Oh, c'était un chaud lapin au lycée mais il c'est jamais casé avec une fille avant toi! Sourit Leah. C'était pas le genre à se prendre la tête pour une nana, c'est nouveau pour lui tout ça Bella! Alors dit moi, c'est quoi cet examen que tu dois passer! Souffle Leah et j'allume une cigarette.

\- Lorsque j'étais en prison... tu sais les violes... la première fois j'avais l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende alors j'ai crié... j'ai crié jusqu'à me déchirer les cordes vocales... je pouvais plus parler et les médecins ne s'en sont pas formalisé... j'ai eu une infection dans la gorge et ça à mal était soigné... j'ai mis du temps pour pouvoir parler mais... j'ai perdu ma voix...

\- Attend, t'es entrain de me dire que t'as tellement hurler lors d'un viole que tu as quasiment perdu l'usage de la parole et que c'est à cause de ça que tu peux plus chanter! Balbutie Leah blanche comme un linge et je hoche la tête alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.


	12. chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise... N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et passez une bonne journée...

Chapitre 11 :

Point de vue Leah :

Mon dieu! Pensais-je alors que Bella fond en larmes sous mes yeux. Putain, pourquoi la vie c'est acharnée sur elle comme ça! Bella c'est fait violer, elle a perdu l'esprit de sa louve, elle a continué à subir des violes en prison et elle a perdu sa voix! Les coups de couteaux tailladant son corps, luttant chaque instant pour survivre...

Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mon visage alors que mon souffle est erratique. Bon dieu, Leah reprend toi c'est pas le moment de craquer, ça n'aidera pas Bella! J'essuie rageusement mes joues et Bella en fait de même. Elle allume une cigarette et plonge son regard gris acier dans le mien en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je dois voir le Docteur Cullen pour qu'il regarde ma gorge... il pourra peut être faire quelque chose... j'ai rien dit parce que je veux pas que Jacob est de faux espoirs si jamais il n'y a rien à faire! Souffle Bella. Quant à Paul, imagine ce qu'il fera s'il apprend ça! Il va exploser et il risque vraiment de tuer quelqu'un!

\- Si jamais le docteur peut te soigner il va falloir que tu leurs en parle... où au moins leurs dire pour l'opération afin qu'on puisse t'aider après...

\- Si c'est possible alors oui, je leurs dirais que je dois me faire opérer mais si jamais c'est pas le cas alors je compte sur toi pour qu'ils ne le sachent jamais! Affirme Bella en écrasant sa clope.

Je hoche la tête et nous retournons au garage. Les garçons nous attendent et Bella snobe Paul pour monter récupérer son sac. Lorsqu'elle redescend je remarque qu'elle c'est changé. Elle a enfilé un t-shirt noir à manche longue et sa chaine sort de celui-ci. Son sac à dos jeter négligemment sur l'épaule elle évite la main de Paul lorsqu'il tend le bras vers elle et avance le regard fixé sur le bitume. Elle entre dans le restaurant en saluant la patronne et se laisse tomber sur la banquette tout en braquant son regard vers la fenêtre afin d'ignorer Paul. Je m'installe en face d'elle et Jacob tend une carte du menu à Bella. Elle regarde la pendule puis secoue la tête négativement sous son regard inquiet.

\- Bella il faut que tu mange! Souffle Jacob. S'il te plait, t'as déjà pas mangé hier midi!

\- J'ai pas le droit, il faut que je sois à jeun au moins quatre heure avant mon rendez-vous avec le Docteur Cullen! Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai pas le droit de fumer non-plus donc tu me garde mes clopes! Souffle Bella en lui tendant son paquet.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'être à jeun? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?! Grogne Jacob en lui tapant le bras.

\- Je dois faire un examen et pour cela je serais sous anesthésie générale, je vais dormir sur place ce soir et demain j'aurai les résultats! Et je vous en ai pas parlé parce que temps que j'ai pas les résultats ça sert à rien de se faire des films!

\- Tu as prévenu Papa? Pourquoi il m'en a pas parlé? Soupire Jacob alors qu'elle hoche la tête.

\- Parce que ça regarde que moi! Répond Bella.

Je vois Paul serrer les poings ainsi que les mâchoires et je le fusille du regard lorsqu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Paul parce que tu risque de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il va se passer ensuite! Feulais-je alors qu'il se tend. Ta grande gueule a assez fait de dégât comme ça pour aujourd'hui tu crois pas?!

Jacob me regarde en se demandant de quoi je parle et Bella grogne en retournant à la contemplation de la rue. On mange en silence après ça et Bella essaie de cacher ses larmes malgré que nous sentions tous les trois leurs odeurs salés. Paul pivote pour poser sa main sur la joue de Bella mais elle le repousse violemment en fermant les yeux.

\- Chaton je...

\- Paul laisse là c'est bon je gère! Retournez au garage, Jacob prévient Sam que je pourrais pas faire ma ronde ce soir! Je vais rester avec Bella à l'hôpital, Paul à qu'à faire ma ronde ça l'occupera! Grognais-je en soufflant. Allez viens terreur, on va se balader un peu en attendant l'heure de ton rendez-vous.

Je conduis Bella jusqu'à l'hôpital et on se pose dans le jardin de celui-ci en silence. Bella a le regard vide et elle tire son carnet de son sac en soufflant pour me montrer une chanson. Je lis les paroles en fronçant les sourcils sous certains symboles et hausse les sourcils en voyant le prénom de Jacob et de Embry collé à certains paragraphe.

\- T'as écrit une nouvelle chanson? Tu veux la faire jouer au gars? Murmurais-je en serrant sa main.

\- Ouais, je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient chanter mes chansons... je voudrais faire des maquettes pour les revendre à des groupes! Tu pense qu'ils seront d'accord? Souffle Bella et je rigole.

\- Tu rigole, ils attendent que ça depuis que t'es revenue! T'en as d'autres?

Elle me montre une qu'elle aimerait que Jacob et Paul chante ensemble. Je lis les paroles et je suis soufflée, bordel elle a du talent! Elle me montre les différentes instructions avec les notes de musique retranscrite.

\- Cette chanson est personnelle, tu l'as écrite pour Damien? Demandais-je doucement.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que Jacob et Paul pourrait la chanter à ma place... DamDam était mon frère de cœur... cette chanson c'est lui... tu vois...

Je souris et Bella me raconte les frasques qu'elle faisait avec Damien. Elle me montre la photo de son portefeuille tout en me parlant de chaque personne sur celle-ci. J'en apprend de plus en plus sur elle et je suis contente de notre rapprochement. Elle me tend son téléphone et j'entre le numéro de téléphone de chaque membres de notre groupe et je rigole lorsqu'elle me demande de les noter par rapport à leurs surnoms.

\- Pour Seth tu peux marquer "smile" et à Paul "Champion" s'il te plait? Souffle Bella allongée dans l'herbe. Ton frère sourit tout le temps c'est limite flippant! Rigole Bella. Mais en même temps ça te fait te sentir bien.

Je hoche la tête et je range son téléphone dans son sac pour la conduire à son rendez-vous en priant pour tout ce passe bien. Nous suivons le Docteur Cullen et il reste souriant et professionnel malgré mon odeur qui le dérange. Bella se prépare et je m'installe dans le couloir alors qu'elle passe les portes pour se rendre en salle d'opération. J'inspire profondément et continue de prier pour que tout ce passe bien.

Point de vue Bella :

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, une douleur à la gorge me percute et je grogne en papillonnant des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Leah se redresse et appuie sur un bouton alors que j'essaie de me redresser. Une infirmière arrive et me tend un verre d'eau en me disant de le boire doucement. Je hoche la tête et Leah s'installe à mes côtés en souriant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je fronce les sourcils et le Docteur Cullen entre dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, alors comment ce sent la patience?

\- J'ai mal à la gorge! Soufflais-je la voix rauque et il sourit.

\- Alors j'ai tes résultats... tu as deux polypes sur le haut de tes cordes vocales! Tu risque de cracher un peu de sang si tu force sur ta voix pendant deux, trois jours alors murmure et ne parle que si c'est nécessaire... Pas de cancer, tes polypes seront facile à enlever par contre je dois t'avertir que la rééducation va être longue et pénible!

\- Je vais pouvoir rechanter? Murmurais-je.

\- Oui mais je dois te dire que tu risque de perdre une partie de ta gamme aigu! Après l'opération, pas un mot pendant cinq jours obligatoire... repose total... même pas un murmure...tu dois faire au moins un mois de rééducation de la parole puis encore trois à six mois minimum pour le chant! Encore une chose, une fois l'opération effectué plus de tabac et tu évite tout les trucs acides tel que le café et l'ananas! Rigole le Docteur.

\- Dans combien de temps je pourrais me faire opérer? Murmurais-je en buvant encore une gorgée d'eau.

\- Dans un mois, je ne peux pas pratiquer cette opération seul parce que ce n'est pas ma spécialité! Je te laisse sortir mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elle pour surveiller son hydratation et il faut qu'elle se repose! J'ai déjà programmé ton opération! Sourit le docteur.

\- Merci Docteur Cullen! Souffle Leah en tendant sa main et je souris.

Il sort de la chambre et Leah m'aide à me lever afin que j'aille au toilette et pour m'habiller afin de sortir parce que j'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux. Elle me soutiens sans difficulté alors que je règle la facture et on sort enfin. J'inspire fortement par le nez sous son rire et laisse couler mes larmes de soulagements librement. Elle passe le bras autour de mon buste et je me laisse guider jusqu'au parking.

\- Pourquoi il y a la voiture? Murmurais-je surprise et elle sourit.

\- Parce que tu sort de l'hôpital et que c'est hors de question que je prenne le risque que tu tombe sur le bitume en moto! Allez, les gars doivent nous attendre à la maison avec ton père devant le match!

\- Merci Leah! Murmurais-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle rigole et je monte dans la voiture encore un peu pâteuse. Le trajet se fait en silence et je sort de ma léthargie lorsqu'elle gare la voiture devant la maison. J'inspire et me hisse hors du véhicule alors que mon frère sort sur le porche. Il fronce les sourcils inquiet et je souris en l'enlaçant. Leah l'embrasse et j'entre dans le salon pour rejoindre mon père. Je me bloque en voyant Paul assis la tête entre les mains, j'inspire profondément et embrasse mon père tout en l'ignorant. Il redresse la tête et son regard torturé me percute de plein fouet et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Je me poste devant lui et pose mes mains sur ses joues en fermant les yeux et en prenant une profonde inspiration. Mon regard se braque sur lui et j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux avant de coller mon front contre le sien. Il se lève et m'emprisonne dans ses bras puissant tout en logeant son nez dans mon coup. Il se redresse en retroussant le nez et je souris face à sa tête.

\- J'ai pas encore pris ma douche! Murmurais-je la voix rauque et Leah me tend un verre d'eau.

\- Chaton je suis...

\- Si tu dis désolée je t'en colle une! Grognais-je en toussant. Bougez pas je reviens!

Je cours dans la cuisine et tousse un grand coup, je crache un peu de sang et me rince la bouche avant de retourner au salon. Jacob et Paul me regarde inquiet et je souffle.

\- Je dois me faire opérer dans un mois! Je vais pas pouvoir parler normalement pendant un temps après ça mais il faut que je le fasse si je veux pouvoir chanter à nouveau! Murmurais-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? S'inquiète mon frère et Paul me tire sur ses genoux.

\- Je me suis déchirée les cordes vocales en prison et j'ai pas été soigné correctement! Je peux parler mais pas chanter... je ne comptais pas reprendre la musique mais Jacob m'a saoulé donc...

\- Il y a des risques? Demande mon père.

\- Comme pour n'importe qu'elle opération sous anesthésie générale mais le docteur est confiant, il se fera assisté par un spécialiste! Répond Leah.

Leah explique l'opération et les recommandations pour après l'opération. Mon père l'écoute attentivement et je colle mon dos contre le torse de Paul en reposant ma tête contre son épaule. Elle leurs parlent de la durée pour la rééducation et mon frère sourit content lorsqu'elle dit "pas de cigarette". Je tend ma main à Jacob en lui faisant signe de me les rendre de suite.

\- Tu viens de cracher du sang, tu fumera pas aujourd'hui! Grogne Jacob en plissant les yeux.

Je plisse les yeux et hausse un sourcil faisant naviguer mon regard entre lui et Leah. Il dégluti et me donne mes clopes en soupirant vaincu sous le regard surpris de Leah et je rigole ce qui me déclenche une quinte de toux. Paul essaie de m'enlever le paquet des mains mais je l'esquive jusqu'à ce que mon père claque des doigts. Je me fige et lui tend les cigarettes sous le rire de Jacob.

\- Si demain tu te sent mieux je te les rend! Râle mon père alors que je frappe Jacob à la tête.

Leah propose de s'occuper du repas et je monte à l'étage prendre ma douche pendant que les hommes se vautre dans le canapé pour regarder le match. J'entre dans ma chambre et je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et Paul se tient dans l'encadrement et je lui fais signe d'entrer afin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'installe assis sur le lit et je me pose sur ma chaise de bureau en face de lui. J'inspire profondément et braque mon regard droit dans ses yeux.

\- Lorsque je me suis faite violer la première fois en prison j'ai hurlé tellement fort afin que quelqu'un me vient en aide que je me suis péter les cordes vocales. J'ai eu une infection et j'ai mal été soigné. J'ai récupérer l'usage de la parole mais je ne pouvais plus chanter! Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction! Murmurais-je alors qu'il se fige.

Ses mains se mettent à trembler violemment et j'attrape un stylo pour le lui lancer sur la tête. Il braque son regard sur moi en serrant les mâchoires et je fronce les sourcils alors que son regard devient rouge sang.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as hurler tellement fort que tu t'es péter les cordes vocales et que personne n'a rien fait contre celui qui t'as fait ça! Gronde Paul et je le fusille du regard. Tu te rend compte dans quel état je me sens! J'ai envie de tout casser putain! Feule Paul avec une voix bestiale.

\- Et toi, tu sais dans quel état je me suis sentie après ce que tu m'as dit hier?! Putain j'avais l'impression que mon corps était sale à cause des violes mais toi t'as réussit à me faire me sentir sale jusque dans mon âme! Grognais-je en serrant les dents. T'es le premier mec à qui je me donne de ma propre initiative, parce que j'en ai envie et toi t'insinue que j'achète ton silence avec du sexe comme une pute!

Il se fige, ses yeux reprenne leurs couleurs normal et il devient blanc d'un coup au point où j'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Il dégluti, souffle fort par la bouche et laisse tomber son visage entre ses mains alors que son corps est parcourut de soubresaut. J'inspire profondément et me lève pour me poster devant lui et saisit son visage larmoyant entre mes mains.

\- Champion tu peux pas effacer ma douleur et mes cicatrices, elles font partie de celle que je suis maintenant! Arrête de te torturer avec des choses que tu peux pas changer! La seule chose que tu peux changer c'est ton comportement, ta façon de réagir face à tout ça!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Chaton je voulais pas te blesser...j'ai jamais pensé ça de toi...

\- Je sais... Maintenant tu fais avec et tu avance... C'est comme ça que fonctionne la vie... arrête de te focaliser sur mon passé et fait en sort que cela n'arrive plus jamais! Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue.

Il me tire vers lui et je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me reculer sous son regard soucieux.

\- Désolée mais j'ai trop mal à la gorge pour que tu enfourne ta langue dans ma bouche! Rigolais-je et je me met à tousser. Je vais prendre une douche, fait comme chez toi! Murmurais-je en lui montrant ma chambre.

J'attrape un t-shirt, un pantalon de yoga et un gilet pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Il me suit du regard et je l'embrasse rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. J'enlève le bandage à la main et soupire en sentant l'eau chaude glisser le long de mon corps. Je me frotte énergiquement le corps pour faire partir cette sensation de saleté qui me colle à la peau et me rince en vitesse. Je me brosse les dents et rince ma bouche, je crache un peu de sang et inspire par le nez avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Point de vue Paul :

" Tu m'as fait me sentir sale jusque dans mon âme". Cette phrase résonne dans mon cerveau comme des coups de poings et mon loup se recroqueville sur lui même conscient de la peine que nous avons infligés à notre âme sœur. Assis sur le lit je contemple le vide en essayant de résister à la tourmente de mon cœur. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et je redresse la tête vers Bella qui me regarde inquiète. Elle me pousse sur le lit et je me laisse faire alors qu'elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi.

J'inspire et l'attrape pour la serrer contre mon torse en fermant les yeux et en me traitant de monstre. Elle soupire contre moi et se redresse pour embrasser ma mâchoire délicatement.

\- Viens, ils doivent nous attendre pour manger! Souffle Bella et je me redresse en la gardant dans mes bras.

Je la porte jusqu'au salon et la dépose délicatement sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour elle. Jacob me fusille du regard et je sais qu'il a entendu notre conversation.

\- J'aime beaucoup t'as nouvelle coupe ma fille! Ça te va bien, tu fais plus femme! Sourit Billy et Bella le remercie.

\- Il a raison Chaton, j'aime beaucoup même si les cheveux longs t'allait aussi très bien! Soufflais-je en caressant sa nuque.

\- Moi j'aime pas du tout! Grogne Jacob en souriant. Alors si j'ai bien compris tu vas pas pouvoir nous insulter pendant trois mois après ton opération! Je vais bien m'amuser! Rigole Jacob et Bella lui fait un doigt d'honneur. T'es sûre de toi...pour l'opération?

\- Oui... en attendant vous allez devoir assurer pour moi les gars! J'ai des musiques à vous faire bosser et vous avez intérêt à pas foirer mon boulot! Grogne Bella en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Leah donne son carnet à Bella et celle-ci le pose devant son frère en l'ouvrant sur la chanson qu'elle a écrite dans l'appartement. Jacob fronce les sourcils et lis les paroles en les mimant avec la bouche. Bella attrape son ordi portable et enclenche une musique en souriant. Jacob commence à chanter et Bella tape dans ses mains faisant la rythmique de base. Il s'arrête et braque son regard sur elle en coupant l'ordi et en fermant le cahier.

\- Putain Embry va devenir fou, depuis le temps qu'il veut chanter et qu'on se fou de sa gueule! Rigole Jacob. T'as écrit ça quant?

\- Elle a écrit celle là avant hier soir! Affirmais-je à Jacob en prenant le cahier.

Je lis la chanson en entier et mes tripes se serrent. Putain de merde elle a écrit cette chanson en moins de vingt minutes! Pensais-je et je braque mon regard dans le sien presser d'entendre la chanson complétement finis. Jacob doit avoir le même avis que moi parce qu'il appelle tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent ici après le repas. Bella secoue la tête amusé face au comportement de son frère puis tape mon épaule en me faisant signe de tourner la page.

Je lis la chanson et je me fige en retenant mon souffle. Putain de bordel de merde! M'écriais-je mentalement en relisant l'intégralité de la chanson. Je passe le carnet à Jacob et il siffle admiratif.

\- C'est la chanson en mémoire de DamDam, je veux que se soit vous deux qui vous en chargez!

\- Chaton je sais pas chanter! Grognais-je en soupirant. Je veux pas foirer ta chanson, c'est important pour toi!

\- Tu vas y arrivé! C'est comme pour le sport, concentration et respiration! Murmure Bella en souriant.

\- Il faut aussi du talent! Grognais-je alors qu'elle me tire par le bras.

Elle prend le cahier et son ordinateur alors que Jacob nous suit en rigolant d'avance. Elle cherche la mélodie qu'elle a entièrement crée sur son pc et attrape le cahier en me demandant de mémoriser mon paragraphe. Jacob fait la même chose et elle branche le micro.

\- Ton souffle pour le chant vient du ventre! Tu contracte, tu bloque, c'est avec tes abdos que tu gère la puissance! Murmure Bella en souriant. Pense au football, attrape, esquive, court, glisse...

\- Chaton, j'y arriverais pas! Râlais-je alors qu'elle m'embrasse.

\- Suit le rythme de mes mains! Sourit Bella. Jacob tu commence rapide le rythme, et toi Champion tu gère le refrain! On y vas! Souffle Bella.

Elle appuie sur un bouton et place ses mains sous mon t-shirt directement sur mes abdos et je frissonne sous son touché. Ses mains appuies et je laisse sortir les paroles comme des coups puis tel des vagues sous ses doigts qui me caresse. J'imagine le terrain de foot et feinte droite gauche, zigzagant entre les joueurs. Je me visualise courant sur le terrain, fluide comme le vent, glissant pour marquer le point. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les sensations et les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Bella arrête la musique et j'expire en ouvrant grand les yeux. Bella sourit et se met à sauter sur place alors que Jacob me regarde ahuri.

\- Putain j'y crois pas! S'écrie Jacob en souriant. Sérieusement Bella, je pensais que tu te foutais de sa gueule mais là...

\- Quoi? Grognais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Bella enclenche le morceau et j'entends la musique comme tout à l'heure, sauf que la voix de Jacob s'ajoute puis la mienne. Ma voix est percutante, juste, on entend pas mon souffle alors que mes paroles claquent. Les mots coulent tel une rivière en suivant le rythme de la musique et je regarde Bella ahuri.

\- Putain Chaton, c'est quoi se bordel! Soufflais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment t'arrive à faire ça?

Elle éclate de rire et se met à tousser, elle attrape son verre d'eau et reprend sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Un magnifique sourire s'affiche sur son visage alors que son regard se braque sur moi.

\- Tu vois Paul... c'est ça la vrai musique! Celle qui fait remonter les souvenirs de tes tripes! Celle qui te fais croire que tu es en plein match rien qu'en fermant les yeux! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, tu te lance avec nous ou tu reste sur le banc de touche?

\- Bella... Chaton...

\- Je te l'ai dit Andrew et moi on joue pas dans la même catégorie! Il a affirmé être meilleurs que moi et il va s'en mordre les doigts! Alors Champion, tu m'aide a le pulvériser sur son propre terrain? Sourit Bella narquoisement.

\- Putain Ouais! Je suis ton homme! Grognais-je en l'embrassant furieusement.


	13. chapitre 12

note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... n'oubliez pas les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis...

Chapitre 12 :

Point de vue Paul :

Mes lèvres se séparent de celles de Bella et elle ricane doucement en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Nous rentrons et Bella mange doucement en inspirant par le nez. Leah remarque la tête grimaçante de Bella et monte prendre un médicament contre la douleur mais Bella secoue la tête en voyant la boite. Jacob attrape la boite et retourne à la salle de bain pour prendre un autre médicament. Il le donne a Bella est elle avale la capsule en grognant avec un grand verre d'eau.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas pris celui que Leah t'as apporté? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bella n'as pas le droit de prendre des médicaments à base de morphine, elle y est allergique! Affirme Jacob. Lorsqu'elle en prend elle a des hallucinations violentes et elle arrive plus à respirer!

\- Lorsqu'elle a dû en prendre pour soigner une bronchiolite virulente elle a faillit y rester! Elle a attaquer une infirmière et on a dû l'intubé. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Souffle Billy alors que Bella à le regard perdu dans se souvenir.

Bella mange tranquillement et je finis mon assiette tout en contemplant la fin du match. Bella ouvre son ordinateur et envoie un e-mail a la société Universal Corporation à l'intention de Monsieur Carter avec une musique en pièce jointe. Une demande d'appel en visio s'affiche sur son ordinateur et je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle nous fait signe de nous taire. Billy coupe le son de la télévision et Bella inspire en acceptant l'appel.

\- Je peux pas parler beaucoup alors des phrases courtes et concise s'il vous plait! Grogne Bella en toussant.

\- J'ai reçu le début du morceaux, j'en conclus que tu accepte ma proposition! Sourit Mr Carter et Bella fronce les sourcils.

\- Mes conditions! Contrat avec option sur les groupes pour chaque musique! 40 pourcent sur la diffusion et les recettes des concerts! Paiement de mes musiciens pour chaque maquette à votre charge et je garde les droits d'auteurs! Souffle Bella en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Non! Dix pourcent pour la diffusion et les concerts! tu paye tes musiciens, tu gardes les droits d'auteurs! Rale Carter.

\- Bon, je vais voir ailleurs alors! Siffle Bella.

\- Vingts pourcent c'est mon maximum, tu garde les droits d'auteur et je paie tes musiciens cinq cents dollars chacun!

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi! cinq cent dollars même pas en rêve, je sais ce que mon travail va rapporter! Râle Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai huit personnes à faire bosser, donne moi de quoi les motiver! cinq milles chacun et par chanson c'est ma dernière offre sinon je vais chez ton principale concurrent!

Tout le monde retiens son souffle et Bella attend en silence alors que Monsieur Carter se tire les cheveux! Il râle et grogne, une personne entre dans son bureau et il la renvoie sans ménagement avant de braquer son regard sur mon chaton.

\- Vingt pourcent, tu garde les droits d'auteur et je paie cinq milles par musicien et par chanson! Je te laisse le choix sur les interprètes mais je fais une première sélection! Et je veux trois chansons que tu chantera toi-même, les paroles devront parler de toi, de ton vécu, de tes sentiments profond!

\- Je dois me faire opérer, je ne pourrais pas chanter avant six mois! Souffle Bella en fermant les yeux.

\- Accordé! Je t'envoie les contrats par e-mail, tu les recevras dans deux heures! Je te laisse mettre les noms et tu me les renvoies par coursier! C'est un plaisir de retravailler avec toi! Grogne Monsieur Carter. J'attends une première maquette d'ici la fin du mois!

Il raccroche et Bella note sur une feuille tout les conditions accordés ainsi que le nom de tout les loups de la meute avec écrit en haut "Black Wolf". Billy regard sa fille ahuri et Jacob reprend vie.

\- Attend, je rêve où tu viens de négocier pour qu'on touche cinq mille dollars par chanson! Bella on peut pas accepter...c'est ton boulot... c'est beaucoup d'argent...

\- Vous allez chanter, vous allez jouer la musique et je vais vous en faire baver! Crois moi, j'aurai pu lui soutirer bien plus...

Bella se lève en toussant et retourne dans la cuisine pour de nouveau cracher du sang. Je grogne en me tirant les cheveux et siffle à Jacob d'arrêter de faire parler sa sœur parce qu'elle vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital et que je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle y retourne.

\- Pourquoi elle a dit huit personnes? Vous êtes cinq à faire de la musique! Souffle Leah.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Sam et Emily alors que le reste de la meute arrive à leurs suite. Tout le monde salue Billy et je rejoint Bella dans la cuisine.

Point de vue Bella :

J'inspire lentement en reprenant mon souffle après avoir rincé ma bouche. Paul se poste contre mon dos et ses bras encercle mon buste alors que j'expire doucement par le nez. Je me retourne et colle mon front contre son torse en glissant mes mains dans les poches arrière de son short. Nous restons cinq minutes ainsi, à profiter de ce simple contact lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me fait lever la tête.

\- Tiens, t'arrête de parler et tu nous écrit ce que tu as à nous dire! Affirme Jacob en me tendant mon cahier et un stylo. Après tu t'allongera un peu parce que tu as une tête de zombie! On fera de la musique demain... ça nous permettra d'apprendre les paroles...

Je hoche la tête et savoure encore un instant la chaleur du corps de Paul alors qu'il embrasse mes cheveux. On rejoint tout le monde dans le salon et je souris alors qu'il me regarde tous inquiet et impatient. Paul pousse Seth et je m'installe sur ses jambes dans le canapé avant de braquer mon regard sur chacun d'eux. J'écris un résumé de ma conversation avec Monsieur Carter et les différents termes des contrats. Les membres du groupe me regarde ahuri et Sam fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai demandé le paiement pour huit membres parce que la meute compte huit loups! Je sais que ça va poser des problèmes pour les rondes alors j'ai inclus un paiement pour Sam, Seth et Leah...

\- On ne peut pas accepter cet argent Bella, c'est ton travail, ta musique! Affirme Leah et tout le monde hoche la tête.

\- Servez-vous en pour la meute alors! Je sais la quantité de nourriture que vous ingérez, ça pourrez vous aider... Grognais-je et Paul me tend le cahier.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ma fille! Le conseil vous aide financièrement mais nous n'avons pas assez de moyen pour que vous viviez décemment! Ouvrez un compte pour la meute et servez vous de l'argent pour la nourriture et les imprévus!

Tout le monde se regarde et je m'appuie un peu plus contre Paul parce que je suis épuisée. Sam braque son regard inquiet sur moi et Emily pose une main sur son épaule alors qu'il souffle.

\- D'accord, on ouvrira un compte pour la meute! Il faudra que je m'organise avec toi pour savoir de qui tu as besoin afin que je puisse aménager les rondes en fonction...

\- Tu peux nous faire écouter un échantillon de ta musique? Demande Emily en souriant.

Je souffle et tire la main de Paul en faisant signe Jacob de nous suivre en attrapant mon ordinateur. Paul se tend et mon frère relis la chanson rapidement alors que je place Paul près du micro de Jared et mon frère attrape le second près de mon piano. Paul est crispé alors que Jared ricane et que Embry grommèle des trucs incompréhensible pour moi. Tout le monde se serre un peu et je montre à Seth le bouton pour enclencher ma musique. Je me place devant Paul et attrape son visage pour l'embrasser délicatement. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt alors qu'il retiens son souffle.

\- Ne regarde que moi, ressent la musique et laisse toi guider! Murmurais-je en souriant.

Il hoche la tête et je fais signe à Seth de lancer la musique pour me concentrer uniquement sur Paul.

( Whatever it takes- imagine Dragons)

La chute est trop rapide pour y être préparer... (Jacob)

Trébucher dans le monde pourrait être dangereux... (Jacob)

Tout le monde m'encercle tels des vautours... (Jacob)

Négatif, népotisme... (Jacob)

Tout le monde attend la chute de l'Homme (Jacob)

Tout le monde prie pour la fin des temps (Jacob)

Tout le monde espère qu'ils pourront être l'élu (Jacob)

Je suis né pour courir, je suis né pour ça (Jacob)

...

Frappe, frappe (Paul)

Fais-moi courir comme un cheval de course (Paul)

Tiens-moi comme la poignée ouvrant le parachute (Paul)

Détruis-moi et reconstruis-moi (Paul)

J'aimerai être la chute, chute (Paul)

Les mots sur tes lèvres, lèvres (Paul)

La lettre que tu déchire, déchire (Paul)

Détruis-moi et reconstruis-moi (Paul)

...

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Paul )

Parce que j'aime la sensation quant je brise mes chaînes ( Paul)

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Ouais, emmène-moi au sommet, je suis prêt pour ça (Paul )

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Paul)

...

J'ai toujours eu peur d'être banal (Jacob)

Regardant mon corps à l'air misérable (Jacob)

Sans cesse accroché au visuel (Jacob)

J'aimerai être invisible (Jacob)

Regardant mes années comme un martyre (Jacob)

Tout le monde à besoin d'être l'un des leurs (Jacob)

Ça ne suffira jamais, je suis le fils prodigue (Jacob)

Je suis né pour courir, je suis né pour ça! (Jacob)

...

Frappe, frappe (Paul)

Fais-moi courir comme un cheval de course (Paul)

Tiens-moi comme la poignée ouvrant le parachute (Paul)

Détruis-moi et reconstruis-moi (Paul)

J'aimerai être la chute, chute (Paul)

Les mots sur tes lèvres, lèvres (Paul)

La lettre que tu déchire, déchire (Paul)

Détruis-moi et reconstruis-moi (Paul)

...

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Paul )

Parce que j'aime la sensation quant je brise mes chaînes ( Paul)

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Ouais, emmène-moi au sommet, je suis prêt pour ça (Paul )

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Paul)

...

Hypocrite, égoïste, (Jacob)

Je ne veux pas être entre parenthèse, l'hypothétique (Jacob)

Travaillant sur quelque chose dont je suis fier, d'original (Jacob)

Une époxy entre le monde et la vision que l'on en a perdu (Jacob)

Je suis une apostrophe (Jacob)

Je ne suis qu'un symbole qui te rappelle qu'il y a plus à voir (Jacob)

Je ne suis qu'un produit du système catastrophique (Jacob)

Et pourtant je suis un chef-d'œuvre (Jacob)

Et pourtant je suis à moitié malade (Jacob)

Et lorsque je serai mort (Jacob)

Au moins on m'enterrera et je mourrai heureux (Jacob)

Je quitte mon corps et mon âme pour devenir une partie de toi (Jacob)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Jacob)

...

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul/Bella)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul/Bella)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Paul/Bella )

Parce que j'aime la sensation quant je brise mes chaînes ( Paul/Bella)

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul/Bella)

Ouais, emmène-moi au sommet, je suis prêt pour ça (Paul )

Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte (Paul/Bella)

Parce que j'aime l'adrénaline dans mes veines (Paul/Bella)

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut (Jacob)

...

Je tousse et fait signe à Seth de couper la musique alors que je tombe à genoux. Merde j'aurai pas dû essayer de chanter, je suffoque et Paul attrape mon visage. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et je commence à voir des étoiles. Je lui montre que je veux qu'il me tape sur le dos en le suppliant du regard. Il me donne un coup violent et je crache le sang bloqué dans ma gorge en suffoquant.

\- Bella respire Chaton... Supplie la voix de Paul en me frottant mon dos.

Je me redresse et inspire par le nez afin de reprendre une respiration normal. J'attrape le bras de Paul et il revient devant moi pour prendre mon visage délicatement entre ses mains brûlantes. Je lui fais signe avec ma main qu'il me faut de l'eau et je vois un verre se positionner entre nous. J'avale l'eau en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer encore une fois.

\- Putain Bella tu sort de l'hôpital, on te dit de ne pas forcer et toi t'essaie de chanter! Grogne Paul furieux.

Je souris les yeux brillants et me jette dans ses bras en rigolant doucement. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et je colle ma bouche contre sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser tout en lui murmurant "tu l'as fait!". Il grogne mais lorsque je relève la tête je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il nous remet debout. Je lance la musique et écoute attentivement la musique avec nos voix posé dessus. Tout le monde retiens son souffle et je souris alors que Jared et Quil se pousse pour se mettre derrière leurs instruments prêt à jouer un morceau. Sam me regarde attentivement et incline la tête alors que je tremble sous les différentes émotions qui passe dans le regard de chacun des membres de la meute.

\- Va t'allonger dans ta chambre Chaton. Murmure Paul contre ma tempe. Tu tiens pas debout!

\- Jacob...la chanson...Embry...

\- Ouais je m'en charge va dormir le zombie! Sourit Jacob alors que Embry hurle de joie en comprenant qu'il va enfin chanter.

Je fais un signe de la main à tout le monde et Paul me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Il me dépose délicatement sur celui-ci et je le retiens lorsqu'il tente de partir. Il me regarde, un léger sourire en coin apparait sur son visage et il s'installe derrière moi. Je me retourne et cale ma tête sur son torse en me laissant happé par le sommeil. Je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui me secoue doucement et je fais un bond en arrière. Ma tête cogne contre le mur et je grogne en me frottant la tête alors qu'un ricanement raisonne doucement dans la chambre.

\- Bonjours marmotte! Sourit Paul et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il est quel heure? Grognais-je la voix un peu rauque.

\- 8h30 du matin! Affirme Paul et je le regarde ahuri. T'étais vraiment claqué hier, impossible de te réveiller! Viens, Leah à fait le petit déjeuner et après on part en balade toi et moi!

Je le regarde surprise par son enthousiasme et sa vitalité alors que je me sens engourdi et encore à moitié endormi. J'inspire et me lève pour le suivre à travers le couloir tout en me frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je vais avoir une bosse! Grognais-je mentalement en entrant dans la cuisine. Leah me serre dans ses bras et me tend un chocolat chaud, elle éclate de rire face à ma tête et je soupire en buvant une gorgée. Mon frère me pousse avec sa main sur mon épaule et je manque de tomber de la chaise.

\- Tu sais pas dire bonjour! Râle mon frère en souriant et je grogne.

\- Je bois pas de café et j'ai pas mes clopes alors je vois pas trop ce qu'il a de bon ce jour! Râlais-je en avalant une gorgée.

Jacob explose de rire et je soupire en me massant les tempes alors que Paul s'installe à mes côtés pour boire son café. J'attrape sa nuque et lui lèche les lèvres pour avoir au moins le goût du café. Paul grogne en souriant et je m'écarte en finissant mon chocolat chaud. Leah glousse alors que Jacob marmonne et Paul inspire en souriant pour avaler une autre gorgée de café.

\- Alors c'est quoi le programme du jour? Demandais-je en souriant.

\- Toi et moi on va faire une balade ensuite on se rejoint tous chez Sam pour manger! Sourit Paul.

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher longtemps sans m'essouffler! Murmurais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- T'aura pas besoin de marcher Chaton! Rigole Paul. Tu m'avais bien demandé de t'emmener en ballade, non?

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise et sonde son regard en me demandant s'il me fait une blague ou pas. Un sourire goguenard s'installe sur son visage alors qu'il hausse un sourcil et tout mon corps reprend vie. Je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement sur la bouche avant de m'éloigner en souriant. Je saute sur place en couinant d'enthousiasme sous les éclats de rire de mon publique mais je m'en fou. Paul va m'emmener en balade à dos de loup! Criais-je heureuse mentalement en continuant de couiner.

Je court jusqu'à ma chambre pour attraper mes vêtements et fonce dans la douche. Je sort de la salle de bain en moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre Paul en bas avec mes converses à la main. Mon frère rigole en secouant la tête amusé par mon comportement et je lui tire la langue. Paul semble un peu tendu, mal à l'aise et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Si tu n'en a pas envie c'est pas grave Paul! Soufflais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- On veut t'emmener en balade... C'est juste que mon loup est assez flippant et que j'ai pas envie de te faire peur! Grogne Paul. Évite de le regarder dans les yeux s'il te plait Chaton! Murmure Paul en collant son front contre mon ventre.

\- Ton loup ne me fera rien...

\- C'est un putain de Démon! Une bête rempli de rage et je veux pas te faire du mal! Marmonne Paul en commençant à trembler.

Je le tire vers l'extérieur et lui montre du doigt ses fringues et la forêt en souriant. Il lève les yeux au ciel et devant mon air catégorique et abdique en allant se transformer. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends Paul et décide de me rapprocher de la forêt lorsqu'un énorme loup argenté sort de celui-ci. Je retiens mon souffle en voyant ses yeux rouge sang remplit de fureur alors que mon frère hurle en sautant pour se transformer à son tour. Leah arrive en courant alors que le loup de Jacob percute le loup de Paul et elle me tire loin d'eux afin que je ne sois pas blesser.

\- Jacob arrête! Hurlais-je en toussant.

Mon frère se stop et le loup de Paul grogne en montrant les dents dans ma direction. Je dégage mon bras de la poigne de Leah et avance lentement en direction de mon âme sœur.

\- Bella, c'est pas Paul... c'est son loup qui a le contrôle! Panique Leah et je souris mauvaise au loup.

\- Tu veux me faire du mal "Demon eyes"? Demandais-je au loup sans dessouder notre regard.

Le loup argenté braque ses oreilles en arrière et feule dans ma direction mais je continue d'avancer. J'évite la main de mon frère qui veut stopper mon approche et reste concentré sur mon loup. Il grogne et claque des mâchoires alors que ses pattes grattent le sol pour me prévenir qu'il compte m'attaquer.

\- Tu est furieux contre moi, n'est-ce pas? Furieux parce que je refuse de te laisser tuer ceux qui m'ont fait du mal!

Un grondement sort de la gueule du loup et je hausse un sourcil en retroussant le nez.

\- Tu es pathétique! Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur en me grognant dessus? Si tu tue un humain alors tu disparaitra et Paul ne sera plus jamais complet tout comme moi! Râlais-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu existe pour protéger la réserve et notre peuple des vampires, pour sauver des vies... pas pour assouvir tes désirs de vengeance!

Le loup me lance un regard furieux et je le lui retourne tout en avançant encore d'un pat. Ses babines dévoilent ses crocs alors que je pose ma main sur son museau en soudant mon regard au sien.

\- Nous sommes des monstres toi et moi "Demon eyes"... je voulais le tuer et je l'ai fait... j'ai tué un homme, j'ai aimé le faire! Soufflais-je les yeux brillants de larmes. J'ai aimé entendre craqué ses os sous les coups de batte, j'ai aimé voir son regard se vider de sa dernière étincelle de vie parce que...je suis mauvaise! Mais la vengeance ne résout rien, au contraire et j'ai payé le prix fort! J'ai eu mon corps et mon âme brisée, j'ai eu le cœur en miette en perdant ma louve ... Paul est bon, il m'aide à me reconstruire et à croire en l'avenir, il soigne mes blessures et mon cœur à sa manière...même si des fois il se conduit en crétin... Alors je t'en supplie, ne brise pas le cœur pur de notre Champion... Il est la meilleure parti de toi, la meilleure partie de moi...calme toi "Demon eyes" et laisse le se joindre à nous. Suppliais-je l'énorme loup avec des sanglots dans la gorge.

J'encercle mes bras autour de son encolure alors qu'un gémissement triste répond à ma demande et je sens une grosse larmes couler contre ma tête. J'inspire son odeur de bois de Santal et sourit en embrassant son pelage alors que le loup recule pour me contempler. Son regard rouge sang apparaissent des anneaux couleurs noix et je souris en embrassant son museau.

\- Vous êtes mon âme sœur, tout les deux, arrêtez de vous battre l'un contre l'autre! Murmurais-je en le caressant lentement les larmes aux yeux. Alors, vous êtes prêt pour notre balade? Demandais-je en souriant.

Le loup me lèche la joue et je grogne en essuyant la bave alors que mon frère sourit et que Leah essuie ses larmes. Il s'incline et je me hisse sur son dos en me positionnant de manière à ne pas gêner ses mouvements de pattes. J'attrape sa fourrure et savoure sa douceur tout en inspirant profondément et le loup avance lentement.

\- Montre moi de quoi vous êtes capable! Soufflais-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa fourrure argenté.

Le loup jappe et je me colle à son corps alors qu'il bondit vers la forêt en hurlant de joie. J'éclate de rire face à son enthousiasme et face à la sensation de bien être que m'apporte la vitesse. Il zigzag entre les arbres et il accélère l'allure lorsque je le lui demande. Mon rire et ma joie se propage dans toute la forêt alors que j'ai l'impression de voler, d'être libérée... Je sens le lien qui nous unis à l'intérieur de mon cœur et le loup hurle de joie alors que nous ressentons le même sentiment de communion. J'éclate de rire en hurlant ma joie et nous retournons tranquillement vers la maison.


	14. chapitre 13

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 13 :

Point de vue Bella :

Nous arrivons chez Sam et Emily me serre dans ses bras pour me guider vers la maison alors que Paul file reprendre forme humaine. Lorsque j'entre dans la maison je suis surprise par l'accueil chaleureux de Kim et Claire qui se jette sur moi pour un câlin. Embry et Jacob éclate de rire face à mon sourire crispé et je les fusilles du regard en me détachant des filles.

\- Je peux savoir le pourquoi de cet accueil? Demandais-je alors que Paul et Sam entre dans la maison.

Sam se poste devant moi et me soulève pour me faire tourner en l'air avant de m'embrasser sur les joues et je le repousse en me frottant celle-ci.

\- Beurk! Vous avez tous pris des drogues ou manger un truc avarié? Grognais-je en m'écartant.

Sam me tend les papiers du producteur avec leurs signatures ainsi que les miens. Je lis chacun d'un eux en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas de close caché puis signe à mon tour. Paul sourit et ils se mettent tous à hurler de joie en parlant tous en même temps. Je secoue la tête amusé par leurs comportements et glisse tout les papiers dans l'enveloppe que Sam me tend.

\- Attendez de recevoir votre première paie avant de vous exciter comme ça! Râlais-je pour la forme en souriant.

\- Oh allez Bella, c'est la fête! Gâche pas notre enthousiasme, depuis le temps qu'on attend que tu revienne pour refaire de la musique tous ensembles! Supplie Embry en me serrant dans ses bras et je l'éloigne d'un bond complétement paralysée.

\- Laisse la tranquille! Grogne Paul pour me tirer vers lui.

On passe à table et les filles discutent d'une future virée shopping pour aller en boite. Leah me fait un grand sourire et je lui lance un regard paniqué alors que Jacob éclate de rire en voyant ma tête.

\- Allez Bella, viens avec nous, tu as aucune robe dans ton dressing! Soupire Leah et je grogne.

\- Je ne porte pas de robe et pas de chaussure à talon, jamais! Sifflais-je. Les derniers qui ont essayé de me forcer à en mettre ont finit avec les robes sur eux!

Paul éclate de rire en se rappelant la photo sur mon écran d'ordinateur alors que les garçons me fusillent du regard.

\- Dommage, souffle Paul, j'aurai bien aimé te voir en talon aiguille et en robe! Si tu t'habille ainsi je t'apprend à conduire et on ira faire un tour avec la Gran Torino!

\- Tu choisis, talon aiguille ou robe mais pas les deux! Grognais-je en l'embrassant. Réfléchis bien...robe ou talon aiguille et... Murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Paul me regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis ses yeux s'écarquillent et son souffle se bloque. Embry me scrute essayant de comprendre ce que j'essaie de faire passer comme message à Paul alors que j'aide les filles à débarrasser la table. Lorsque je reviens il me regarde avec des yeux soupçonneux et je le défie d'ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une bêtise.

\- Sérieusement Bella, tu n'as jamais mis de robe? Demande Claire choqué. Dit moi que tu met au moins des jupes!

\- Pas depuis le collège et c'était parce que j'y étais obligé! Grognais-je. C'était une torture, heureusement qu'on portait des shorts en dessous!

\- Pourquoi tu portais des shorts sous tes jupes? Demande Paul intrigué et je me rend compte de ma boulette.

Embry me fait un grand sourire et je me jette sur lui pour l'empêcher de parler mais il me lèche la main me faisant faire un bond de dégout. Il éclate de rire alors que Paul nous observe en fronçant les sourcils et Jacob sourit en comprenant la situation.

\- Jake pitié, ne lui dit pas! Suppliais-je mon frère alors que Paul me regarde intrigué.

\- Tu te rappel l'autre jours, lorsque Bella a lancé les clés à molette avant de les rattraper et bien figure toi que ma sœur a été majorette au collège! Sourit Jacob et Embry hoche la tête pour confirmer.

\- Je faisais de la gym rythmique...ça n'a rien à voir! Majorette c'était pour faire plaisir à Renée. Grognais-je. J'ai arrêtais parce que j'étais pas douée en sport de toute façon...

\- Menteuse, si tu t'étais pas cassé le pied juste avant les sélections au collège t'aurai intégrée l'équipe des cheerleaders! Balance Jacob.

\- T'es mort Jake! Feulais-je et nous sortons en courant vers l'extérieur.

Je saute sur le dos de Jacob alors qu'il rigole et nous roulons sur le sol. Je me dégage en criant alors qu'il tente de me chatouiller et finis comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de mon frère alors que tout le monde nous a suivit dehors. Je tape le dos de Jacob pour qu'il me repose et lui tape l'épaule alors que Paul se retiens de rire.

\- Sérieux, t'étais majorette ? Rigole Paul. Avec une fanfare et tout?

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs Embry jouait dans la fanfare! Ricanais-je alors que celui-ci court dans ma direction.

Tout le monde se fou de la gueule d'Embry pendant que je me sert de Paul comme bouclier et je reprend doucement mon souffle sous les vannes des autres. Paul passe ses bras autour de mon buste et m'embrasse dans le cou alors que tout le monde se calme. Emily propose de prendre un café et je cours jusqu'à la cuisine pour me servir avant que mon frère et Paul m'en empêche. L'après-midi se passe dans la bonne humeur et je me détend lentement en somnolent dans les bras de Paul. Les garçons discutent de ce qu'ils comptent acheter avec une partie de leurs argents et je souris devant leurs idées farfelues.

\- Bella tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? Demande Jared.

\- Jared mon anniversaire c'est dans trois mois! Soupirais-je en frottant mon visage. T'as le temps de réfléchir et de me trouver un truc...

\- Ouais mais on a cinq anniversaire à rattraper, alors on va faire un truc avant! Affirme Jared et Quil alors que Jacob acquiesce.

\- OK alors vous vous déguisez en "Village People" et vous me faite un striptease intégrale! Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux Paul en cowboy!

Paul recrache la bière qu'il était entrain de boire et Embry me regarde droit dans les yeux pour savoir si je déconne ou pas. Leah lutte tant bien que mal pour ne pas rire ainsi que le reste des filles. Jared dégluti alors que Kim lui dit de mettre la tenue de flic et Claire le costume d'indien à Quil.

\- Sérieusement Bella! Grogne Embry alors que j'éclate de rire.

\- Que Paul me fasse l'amour sensuellement sur le capot de la Gran Torino! Dis-je en battant des cilles.

Paul s'étouffe de nouveau avec sa bière et je lui tapote le dos alors qu'il me scrute en se demandant si je me fou de lui. Jacob grogne et Leah éclate de rire alors que je ricane doucement et Embry plisse les yeux.

\- Bella, un peu de sérieux s'il te plait! marmonne Embry et je soupire.

\- J'en sais rien Embry, ça fait cinq ans que je ne le fête plus! Pour moi c'est devenu un jour comme un autre. Affirmais-je en haussant les épaules. J'espère juste pouvoir chanter ce jour là mais pour ça il faut que la rééducation se passe bien ainsi que l'opération pour que je puisse laisser toute cette merde derrière moi.

Paul ressert ses bras autour de moi et j'inspire profondément alors que le regard inquiet de Jared se pose sur moi. Il inspire profondément en plissant les yeux et je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Bella, il faut que tu en parle! Il faut que ça sorte pour que tu avance! On est ta famille, tes amis, ta meute! Parle nous s'il te plait, parce que même si tu arrive à berner tout le monde moi je vois que ça va pas! J'aimerai faire quelque chose...

\- Écoute Jared je ne veux pas en parler, je veux juste avancer... et je le fais... j'avance à mon rythme...

\- Non tu n'avance pas parce que regarde toi, à peine je lance le sujet tu te positionne pour prendre la fuite! On peut encaisser, on peut t'aider! Soupire Jared.

\- Arrête s'il te plait Jared, arrête! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas...

\- Bella Boo il faut que tu nous dise...

\- Putain tu veux que je te dise quoi? Que je ne peux pas prendre une douche sans surveiller la porte de peur de me faire violer? Que je ne dort que trois heures par nuit parce que les gardiens profitent de la nuit pour te violer ou bien un autre détenue te poignarde! Que chaque fois que l'un de vous me touche appart Paul ou Jacob j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir et que je me sens sale! Que je ne peux pas me changer devant un miroir parce que mon corps me dégoute, mes cicatrices me dégoutent parce que chaque jours elles me rappellent toutes les tortures que j'ai subit! Que ses mêmes cicatrices me rappelle que malgré tout je suis forte parce que je survécu à toute cette merde! Beuglais-je de rage. Que j'ai servit de pute à des gardiens pendant cinq et que je priais à chaque passage à l'infirmerie pour ne pas avoir chopée le sida!

Jared devient de plus en plus pâle et son regard se remplit de tristesse alors que tout les autres baissent la tête.

Va te faire foutre toi et ta pitié Jared, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Hurlais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

Je m'éloigne de Paul en essayant d'inspirer et de me calmer parce que tout mon corps tremble alors que mon cœur se serre. J'ai mal à la gorge, je tousse et du sang tombe dans le creux de ma main alors que je commence à voir floue. Je deviens blanche et ma respiration se coupe alors que je me retourne en lançant un regard paniqué à Jacob.

\- Bella? BELLA! Crie mon frère paniqué en se levant de sa chaise.

J'ouvre la bouche afin de lui dire qu'il faut m'emmener à l'hôpital, seul un gargouillis immonde sort de celle-ci et je crache une marre de sang avant de m'évanouir.

Point de vue Paul :

Je ressent une immense douleur à la poitrine alors que mon corps plonge en avant pour réceptionner Bella qui s'écroule sur le sol. Jacob bascule la tête de sa sœur afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec son sang qui ne s'arrête pas de couler sur le sol. Si ça continue elle va mourir! Pensais-je alors que la douleur dans mon cœur augmente. Je soulève Bella et court jusqu'à la voiture suivit de Jacob et de Leah. Celle-ci m'ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture et attrape son téléphone en montant à l'avant. Jacob fonce à toute allure et je souffle dans la bouche de Bella pour qu'elle respire parce que ses lèvres commence à virer au bleu.

\- Docteur Cullen, on a un problème avec Bella! Grogne Leah. Elle a hurler et maintenant elle saigne par la bouche inconsciente!

\- Un polype a dû se rompre, je vous attend au urgence et je l'emmène au bloc! Conclus le docteur Cullen alors que je tremble.

La voiture se gare devant les urgences moins d'une minute plus tard et je bondis hors de la voiture pour courir jusqu'à l'intérieur. Le docteur Cullen arrive en courant avec d'autres personnes et un brancard. Je pose Bella sur celui-ci et le Docteur lui ouvre la gorge avec un scalpel pour enfoncer un tube. Le corps de Bella se cambre et ses lèvres reprennent une couleur normal alors que l'étau autour de mon cœur se dessert lentement.

\- Elle...

\- On l'emmène au bloc maintenant! Hurle le Docteur Cullen. Je veux qu'on apporte des poches de sang O négatif et...

La porte se referme sur eux et je m'écroule au sol en regardant mes mains qui tremble. Oui je tremble mais de peur pour mon âme sœur...

\- Jacob, reste avec Paul je vais prévenir ton père! Murmure Leah.

\- Appel Jared et dit lui qu'il prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas de séquelle parce que sinon je le met en pièce! Grondais-je en me tirant les cheveux. Putain, il pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, elle devait ménager sa voix et lui...

\- Elle allait bien ce matin Paul... personne ne pouvais prévoir ça! Souffle Jacob entre ses mains. Maintenant il faut juste attendre et prier! Grogne Jacob en se tirant les cheveux.

Je m'installe au sol le dos collé contre le mur et j'inspire en retenant mes larmes. Putain! Hurle mon esprit alors que Leah revient vers nous. Elle aussi est blanche comme un linge et Jacob la tire pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux. Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler, j'essaie de me concentrer pour entendre n'importe quoi au sujet de Bella. Une odeur nauséabonde me percute et mon regard se braque sur le rouquin et la petite brune des Cullen. Ils foncent directement vers nous et je me redresse d'un bond près à en découdre. J'ai besoin de me défouler, de taper sur quelque chose et sa sale gueule fera l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Grogne le rouquin. Edward, je m'appelle Edward! C'est trop compliquer à retenir le chien?

J'avance d'un bond près à le tuer lorsque Jacob me retiens en grondant. Je feule en direction de mon ami afin qu'il me lâche pour que je puisse lui dévisser la tête à ce connard mais Jacob me fusille du regard.

\- Paul, c'est pas le moment ni l'endroit! Notre priorité c'est Bella, alors calme toi! Ordonne Jacob et j'inspire profondément.

\- Bella... la fille de la prison? Demande la petite brune et Edward grogne Alice.

\- Oui, c'est la petite sœur de Jacob et aussi l'imprégnée de Paul! Souffle Leah et Jacob relâche sa prise sur moi.

\- Carlisle est entrain de l'opérer en ce moment même! Murmure Edward le regard inquiet et je plisse les yeux. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il vient de réussir à stopper l'hémorragie!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit sur elle? Feulais-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mon père la soigne depuis son arrivé à la prison de Forks, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, jamais répondu jusqu'à sa blessure au cœur! Elle lui a demandé s'il savait ce qu'il était vraiment... Carlisle lui a répondu un monstre mais qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui... elle lui a répondu qu'elle connaissait les vrais monstres et qu'il n'en était pas un...

Jacob sourit les yeux brillants de larmes et je me rappelle notre discutions avec Leah sur la transformation de Jacob et sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Edward nous regarde les yeux perdu alors qu'Alice soupire.

\- Carlisle c'est pris d'affection pour elle, cette descendante de notre ennemi naturelle dont le jugement a remis en doute sa vision des choses...

\- Bella a toujours été comme ça... elle voit la lumière dans la noirceur... elle arrive toujours a voir sous la façade... Murmure Jacob en s'écroulant sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi était-elle en prison? Demande Alice et je retiens mon souffle.

\- Le second mari de notre mère a violé ma sœur, lorsqu'il a eu finit d'abuser d'elle... Elle l'a tué à coup de batte de baseball! Elle a finit en prison et elle a subit d'autres violes et des agressions... Jared a insisté pour qu'elle en parle, pour qu'elle s'ouvre et nous sommes ici...

Tout le monde est silencieux, Edward me regarde avec inquiétude et je me pince l'arrête du nez en essayant de faire le vide alors que mon loup veut sortir pour tout casser. Leah part nous chercher à manger et Jacob serre les poings afin de se contrôler lui aussi.

\- Alice, tu arrive à voir son avenir? Demande Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois rien avec les loups tu le sais bien! Pourquoi tu tire cette tête? Marmonne Alice et j'observe attentivement Edward.

\- Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit! Je dois aller voir Carlisle! Affirme Edward et je le retiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue au juste...

\- J'arrive à lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, hors je n'entends pas sa voix dans ma tête malgré les pensées de mon père qui affirme que tout ce passe bien! C'est pas normal, elle doit avoir un problème au cerveau alors laisse moi prévenir mon père! Grogne Edward et je le lâche choqué.

J'ouvre la bouche a plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne sort. Jacob éclate en sanglots alors que Leah revient et le Docteur apparaît suivit d'Edward. Le regard triste du docteur me paralyse et je retiens mon souffle.

\- Bella est sortie d'affaire mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Temps qu'elle est en vie, le reste on peut le gérer! Affirme Jacob.

\- Le polype c'est mal rompu, ta sœur ne pourra plus jamais atteindre son ancien niveau de chant... elle a perdu sa gamme d'aigu, je suis désolé j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Souffle le médecin et je m'écroule au sol.

\- Et du fait que votre fils ne l'entend pas dans sa tête? Est-ce qu'elle a un problème au cerveau? Demande Jacob inquiet.

\- Rien sur le scanner, j'ai vu sa brûlure et j'ai fait des recherches... Je pense que ta sœur après tout ce qu'elle a subit à réussit a rendre son esprit imperméable afin de se protéger lors des agressions... afin qu'on ne puisse pas la briser mentalement! J'ai lu tout les rapports médicaux de ta sœur pour ses cinq années de prison! Crois moi Jacob lorsque je te dis que ta sœur est la personne la plus forte psychiquement que je connaisse, beaucoup de fille se serait donné la mort! Elle aurait fait une Alpha redoutable si elle c'était transformée! Affirme Carlisle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant? J'ai peur que cette fois... Murmure Jacob.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras, soyez la pour elle... Soit elle se referme sur elle même et tu devra tout faire pour la sortir de son silence... Soit ta sœur explose... Il va falloir la surveiller afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise...

\- Je vais prendre soin d'elle, la colère je connais et je sais encaisser! Grognais-je en me redressant. On prendra soin d'elle, Merci Docteur Cullen. Affirmais-je alors que mon loup m'affirme que nous pouvons le faire ensemble, pour elle.

Point de vue Bella :

Bip...Bip...Bip...

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et les referment à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Je sens un mouvement à côté de moi et les bips augmente alors que j'ouvre les yeux complétement paniquée. Mon regard se braque sur la source du mouvement et je me calme instantanément en voyant la tête de Paul couché sur le lit, sa main posé sur ma jambe. Je dégluti doucement et touche mon nez parce que quelque chose me gène. Il y a un file qui rentre à l'intérieur de celui-ci et je me fais violence pour ne pas l'enlever.

Je laisse ma main se loger dans les cheveux de Paul et je souris devant son air paisible. Bon sang qu'il est beau! Je souris à cette pensée et il grogne alors que je caresse son sourcils froncé. Il grogne encore alors que je lui gratte la tête et attrape ma main alors que je rigole silencieusement. Il sursaute et se redresse d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise sous mon regard amusée.

\- Merde Paul, t'es obligé de faire un boucan pareil? Grogne mon frère.

Je tourne mon regard sur lui alors qu'il se frotte le visage tout en se redressant sur sa chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il braque son regard dans le mien un immense sourire illumine son visage et Paul appuie sur un bouton près de mon lit.

\- Putain Bella tu nous as fait une de ses trouilles! Souffle mon frère de soulagement en embrassant mon front.

\- Il a raison Chaton...

Je pivote pour voir le visage de Paul et le tire vers moi afin qu'il m'embrasse. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et s'écarte en rigolant alors que les bips de la machine augmente. Le docteur Cullen entre dans la pièce suivit d'une infirmière qui regarde Paul en battant des cilles et je la fusille du regard sous le rire de mon frère. Le docteur me tend une ardoise et un marqueur alors que je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque cinglante.

" Dite à votre infirmière de sortir parce que sinon je la cogne! Si elle veut s'envoyer en l'air qu'elle aille faire la pute ailleurs qu'ici!"

Mon frère lis à voix haute et l'infirmière baisse la tête en sortant de la chambre honteuse sous le rire de Paul qui embrasse ma main en disant " sa c'est ma nana" et je souris alors que le docteur se raclé la gorge et prend un air sérieux.

" Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente?"

\- Trois jours, nous avons dû te mettre une sonde naseau-gastrique pour t'alimentais"

Trois jours?! Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement en réalisant l'inquiétude que j'ai dû leurs faire. Paul caresse mon visage et j'embrasse la paume de sa main en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

" Je suis désolée Champion, j'aurai pas dû crier contre Jared... je..."

\- Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jared n'aurait jamais dû te pousser à bout! Grogne Paul en embrassant mon front.

Je savoure le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau et la machine s'emballe à nouveau sous mon cœur qui s'affole lorsque j'imagine ses lèvres à un autre endroit.

" Plus que deux jours et je vais pouvoir parler c'est ça?"

\- Bella, j'ai dû t'opérer en urgence à cause d'un polype qui a éclater. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang mais j'ai réussit à stopper l'hémorragie... Cependant tes cordes vocales étant très abimé j'ai bien peur que...

" Je vais pouvoir parler? Chanter?"

\- Oui pour parler, pour le chant je ne peux pas te le garantir... si jamais tu y arrive alors ce sera sans ta gamme aigu... je suis désolé Bella...

Je ferme les yeux en serrant les poings et enlève le truc sur mon doigt qui me relie à la machine qui bipe. J'ouvre les yeux et montre mon file dans le nez au docteur Cullen pour qu'il me l'enlève mais il fait non de la tête.

" Soit vous me l'enlevez soit je le fais moi!"

\- Tu dois rester encore deux jours en observation et...

" Je rentre chez moi, MAINTENANT" Écrivis-je en arrachant la perfusion de ma main sous le regard choqué de mon frère.

\- Bella écoute ce que te dis le docteur, s'il te plait! Dis Jacob en posant sa main sur mon bras.

" Je veux mes vêtements et je sort maintenant!"

\- Chaton je crois pas que...

" Vous avez rien à croire, c'est mon corps, c'est moi qui décide! Je sort contre avis médicale je m'en fou, je ne resterais pas une heure de plus ici! Trouvez moi des fringues et ramenez moi à la maison!"

\- Non! Grogne Paul.

Je le pousse et me met debout en tirant sur le file nasale en déglutissant sous la sensation de douleur. Le docteur Cullen se fige alors que je j'écris à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre et mon frère pousse Paul à l'extérieur alors que j'attrape le porte perfusion à deux mains. Je referme la porte derrière eux en enclenchant le verrou sous le regard inquiet de mon frère à travers la vitre. Je tiens fermement le porte perfusion en fermant les yeux et inspire profondément en serrant les mâchoires.

Putain je suis revenue au point de départ! Hurlais-je mentalement en donnant un coup violent avec le porte perfusion sur l'une des machines. Putain! J'en ai marre! Criais-je dans ma tête en enchainant les coups contre le lit, les différentes machines présentent alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Le Docteur Cullen me demande de me calmer et je le fusille du regard en donnant un grand coup de toute mes forces contre la vitre qui se fissure. Je tape encore et encore sur cette maudite vitre alors que la noirceur tapit au fond de moi ressurgit. Je laisse le porte perfusion tomber au sol avec fraccas alors Paul défonce la porte et je me laisse tomber au sol les yeux brillants de larmes.


	15. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Point de vue Paul :

Le regard de Bella change d'un seul coup en se remplissant d'une colère primal et bestial. Jacob me pousse vers la sortie et Bella claque la porte avant de verrouiller celle-ci. Le porte perfusion en main elle avance au milieu de la chambre alors que nous la contemplons par les vitres. Sa mâchoire se serre et elle positionne ses deux mains autour de la barre de la même manière qu'un joueur de baseball. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle se positionne et d'un seul coup elle craque. Elle défonce la machine qui contrôler son cœur avec une telle rage que je tout mon corps se paralyse et sursaute à chaque coup.

La mâchoire toujours serré elle continue et frappe sur le lit, la télévision, puis sur le reste des équipement de la salle. Son regard est complétement fou, glaciale et j'ai peur pour elle, peur qu'elle se blesse. Lorsque le Docteur Cullen tape sur la vitre en lui demandant de se calmer je me rend compte qu'elle se retenait jusqu'à présent. Jacob sursaute et le Docteur Cullen recule alors qu'elle donne un grand coup dans la vitre en verre sécurite et que celui-ci se fissure.

\- Tu es sûre que ta sœur n'est pas une modificatrice? Aucun humain ne peut faire ça normalement... Murmure le Docteur Cullen.

\- Ouais, mais comme vous nous l'avez dit Doc, ma sœur se retiens d'exploser depuis cinq ans! Grogne Jacob en serrant les mâchoires.

Je continue d'observer Bella et elle ressemble vraiment à un animal enragé. Les yeux sont complétement fou et les dents qui s'entrechoque alors qu'elle se retiens de hurler malgré toute sa rage. Elle est moi! Grogne mon loup dans ma tête. Je me fige en me disant qu'effectivement elle a l'air d'un démon, d'une bête remplit de rage comme mon loup. Voilà pourquoi elle comprend si bien mon loup, elle a ça en elle aussi! Pensais-je alors qu'un nouveau coup résonne et Bella passe à la vitre suivante. J'inspire profondément alors qu'elle continue de tout détruire, malgré tout je remarque que ses coups sont moins puissants, elle commence à ce fatiguer.

Pas encore! Grogne mon loup alors que je me rapproche de la porte. Attend, le bon moment! Reprend mon loup et je hoche la tête. Je braque à nouveau mon regard sur elle et je contemple son corps tressauté alors qu'elle jette la tige au sol pour se tirer les cheveux. Elle tombe au sol en se balançant et mon loup tape à l'intérieur de ma tête me donnant le signal pour défoncer la porte.

\- Jacob, dans ma voiture il y a un t-shirt à moi, ramène le! Demandais-je et je m'approche lentement de Bella.

J'entends Jacob qui s'éloigne alors que Bella se balance doucement sur elle-même en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Ses lèvres bougent alors qu'aucun son ne sort et je crois comprendre "je veux pas mourir" ce qui me brise le cœur. Je tend la main mais mon loup grogne et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il veut que je fasse.

" Pas toucher, distraire Bella... Regarde ses yeux... toujours en cage..." Grogne mon loup et j'observe attentivement Bella. Elle est en boule sur elle-même tentant de disparaître. Ses yeux gris acier si brillant semble vide, sans vie et sa litanie silencieuse me noue les entrailles. Il faut que je la ramène parmi nous, que j'attire son attention sur le monde présent mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Le loup me montre des images de la voiture, de mon maillot de baseball, de chaussure à talon et je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Chaton? Murmurais-je et elle sursaute en braquant son regard sur moi. Mon loup te fait savoir qu'il est plus de d'accord pour qu'on te fasse l'amour sur le capot de la Gran Torino a condition que tu porte des talons aiguilles avec mon maillot de baseball. Soufflais-je en souriant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fronce les sourcils puis son regard commence à s'illuminer lentement alors que son corps se détend.

\- Et si vraiment tu veux un striptease c'est en tenue de pompier, il n'y a rien de virile dans une tenue de cowboy! Marmonnais-je en souriant cependant.

Elle ramasse le feutre et écrit "Chapeau" sur un bout de plastique et j'éclate de rire.

\- Si vraiment tu insiste alors je mettrais un chapeau de cowboy et seulement le chapeau! Ricanais-je alors qu'un fin sourire s'affiche sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

Elle lève la main dans ma direction et je la tire pour l'enlacer doucement dans mes bras alors qu'elle se met à pleurer dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Chaton, t'es la plus forte... Tu retrouvera ta voix et tu trouvera le moyen de chanter! Soufflais-je contre sa tempe. Et si vraiment tu veux faire des chansons avec une voix aigu on assomme Embry et on lui retire sa deuxième couille! Proposais-je en rigolant tout en la berçant.

Son corps se met à trembler et elle s'écarte de moi en se tenant le ventre tout en souriant les yeux pétillants de joie et je comprend qu'elle rigole face à ma bêtise. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse délicatement alors qu'elle mime "merci" avec la bouche et je me lève pour nous remettre debout. Ses yeux parcourt la pièce et une grimace s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'elle constate les dégâts qu'elle a causé.

\- Ça va coûter un bras, mais au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi les gars ont peur de te foutre en rogne! Ricanais-je alors qu'elle me frappe gentiment le torse.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de ça, je paierais pour le remplacement du matériel, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire! Souffle Carlisle et Bella hoche la tête.

Jacob arrive avec mon t-shirt de la voiture et Bella ouvre le placard pour récupérer son pantalon avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. J'attends qu'elle enclenche l'eau de la douche mais elle n'en fait rien et ressort moins de cinq minute plus tard habillé. Elle fronce les sourcils en enfilant ses chaussures et ramasse le stylo puis l'ardoise que lui tend Jacob pour écrire.

" Repos total encore deux jours et après je peux essayer de parler?"

\- Oui, il faudra que tu aille voir un spécialiste pour travailler ta voix! Un orthophoniste également...

" Je peux rentrer maintenant ou vous m'attachez à ce lit comme une singlée?"

\- Rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis et je t'en supplie ne force pas sur ta voix! Souffle Carlisle. Jacob, Paul, je compte sur vous pour qu'elle reste tranquille au moins deux jours! Pas d'aliment difficile à avaler et du repos...

Je hoche la tête et Bella se loge dans mes bras alors que nous sortons de la chambre, Bella tenant toujours l'ardoise dans ses mains. L'infirmière me fait un grand sourire et Bella écrit un truc avant de le montrer à l'infirmière qui devient blanche comme un linge. Elle recule d'un pat et j'attrape l'ardoise pour voir se qu'elle a écrit et j'explose de rire.

" La prochaine fois c'est ta tronche qui finit dans le même état que la chambre, tu t'approche pas de mon mec"

Je relève son visage alors qu'elle tente de le cacher contre mon torse et l'embrasse sauvagement sur la bouche en suçotant doucement sa lèvre inférieur. Elle me pince en dessous des côtes et je recule en lui faisant mon regard séducteur.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton côté jalouse!

" Je suis pas jalouse, je suis prévenante... elle évitera de draguer n'importe qui à l'avenir"

J'éclate de rire et embrasse son front alors que nous sortons enfin de l'hôpital. Carlisle arrive en courant vers nous et tend un sac à Bella qui le regarde surprise. Elle ouvre le sac et en sort des médicaments ainsi que des pansements alors que Carlisle lui montre son cou où il a du faire la trachéotomie d'urgence. Je le remercie et ouvre le coffre de la voiture pour ranger les médicaments, Bella entre dans la voiture en inspirant profondément.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez Billy et grogne en voyant la meute qui nous attend sur le perron. Bella se fige puis ouvre le coffre pour prendre le sachet et je sort de la voiture à mon tour.

Point de vue Bella :

Paul a su trouver les mots pour calmer ma colère mais lorsque j'arrive enfin chez mon père celle-ci revient au galop alors que j'aperçois toute la meute sur mon perron. Je sort de la voiture et ouvre le coffre pour récupérer le sac ainsi que l'ardoise alors que tout le monde me regarde avec pitié et ma colère augmente. Lorsque je soulève le sac je vois une batte d'entraînement et l'attrape alors que Jared amorce un pat dans notre direction. Son regard triste et son air penaud ont raison du peu de contrôle qui me reste et je fonce sur lui.

\- Bella je suis dé...

J'empoigne la batte et plis les genoux pour mettre toute ma force dans le coup. La batte le tape sur le dessous de la mâchoire et il tombe à la renverse dans un craquement sonore. Je lui crache dessus et lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes alors que Sam saute par dessus la rambarde et que Kim hurle. Jacob me tire en arrière alors que Sam murmure que Jared à la mâchoire en miette et qu'il est seulement évanouie.

\- Nan mais t'es malade! Hurle Kim et je lève la batte dans sa direction.

Paul me fait un immense sourire fière de moi alors que je lui lance la batte pour qu'il la range dans le coffre et mon frère me demande si j'ai mal à l'épaule alors que je secoue la tête. J'entre dans la maison et j'embrasse mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre pour prendre des affaires. Je fonce sous la douche après avoir fermé la porte à clé. J'entends tout le mondes se disputer en bas alors je me dépêche de me laver et d'enfiler mon t-shirt noir à manches longues et mon jean troué. J'attrape mon pull avec écrit dessus " je suis une princesse, je pète des paillettes" et l'enfile tout en descendant les escaliers.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Hurle Kim en me poussant et je la fais tomber sur le canapé en la fusillant du regard.

" Ton mec et moi on a remis les compteurs à zéro, c'est comme ça que notre groupe fonctionne" Écrivis-je en la fusillant du regard.

Je lui jette l'ardoise et tend la main vers mon père qui soupire en me donnant mes cigarettes. Jacob ouvre la fenêtre et je tire une grande bouffée salvatrice qui me calme légèrement. Leah embrasse ma joue en me disant jolie swing et un léger sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par remettre les compteurs à zéro? Grogne Kim.

Jared entre dans la maison en se tenant la mâchoire alors que Sam le pousse vers Kim pour qu'il s'installe dans le canapé. Paul vient m'enlacer par derrière en déposant un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Kim tend l'ardoise à Jared qui sourit en grimaçant lorsqu'elle redemande une explication.

\- C'est un truc du groupe, pour faire simple j'ai tiré les cheveux de Bella du coup elle m'a pété le nez...

\- J'ai touché sa poitrine elle m'a arraché une couille! Continue Embry.

\- J'ai dit à Bella de nous prouver que c'était une fille parce qu'elle se comportait comme un mec devant tout le collège et elle a placardé sur mon casier du lycée une photo de moi habillée en fille! Soupire Quil alors que mon père se retiens de rire.

\- Et Jacob? Demande Leah et je vois mon frère déglutir alors que je jette la clope par la fenêtre.

\- il y a trop pour toutes les raconter! Grogne mon frère alors que mon père éclate de rire.

\- Une fois Jacob a piqué le maillot de bain de Bella pour qu'elle n'aille pas à la plage avec lui... elle l'a suivit et apparemment il était tout nu dans l'eau parce qu'il est rentré à poil à la maison et Bella l'attendait bien sagement sur le perron avec ses fringues.

\- C'était qui la fille? Demande Leah et je tire une grimace de dégoût. Aucun mec d'ici se baigne à poil sauf peut-être Paul!

\- Personne! Affirme mon frère et tout les gars du groupe sauf Embry baisse la tête mal à l'aise.

\- Donc tu as cassé la mâchoire de Jared parce que ? Demande Claire et je soupire en prenant l'ardoise.

" Il voulait que je parle et maintenant je ne pourrai plus chanter comme avant, je voulais qu'il la ferme je lui ai pété la machoire ! conflit résolu."

Paul grogne en lisant l'ardoise et Sam éclate de rire en secouant la tête. Jared lis et devient blanc alors que je soupire.

\- Nan Bella c'est pas assez... putain à cause de moi t'a finis à l'hôpital et t'as faillit y rester! Cris Jared en se levant d'un bond les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je rêve ou il en redemande? S'écrie Kim furieuse en se mettant debout à son tour.

Je hoche la tête et fait signe à Jared de me suivre dehors sous le rire de mon frère. Paul nous suit et ouvre le coffre pour me redonner la batte. Les gars sortent alors que les filles sauf Leah reste à l'intérieur. Je retire mon pull, enlève la chaîne de DamDam et ma bague que je donne à Paul et commence à faire tourner la batte avec mon poignet. Je sens le regard brulant de Paul sur moi alors que j'ai le regard perdu dans le vague. Jared se déshabille et je hausse un sourcil alors qu'il se retrouve en caleçon face à moi.

\- Fait pas cette tête c'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça... d'ailleurs tu as déjà vu plus que ça! Avoue Jared et je le lève les yeux aux ciel.

\- Comment ça? Attend, elle t'as déjà à poil! Hurle Jacob et Paul furieux alors que Quil éclate de rire.

\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la brune que Jared voulait se faire et qu'il avait attendu nu dans son garage? Demande Quil et je souris.

\- La folle qui lui a mis sa bite dans un nid de guêpes?! Demande mon frère. Nan! Rigole Jacob en s'écroulant sur le sol. Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'étais débarrassé du nid qui se trouvait dans le vieux camion?

Je hoche la tête en souriant et Jacob devient blanc avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Attend elle avait quoi? Genre treize ans à l'époque! Putain Bella t'as intérêt à le laisser pour mort! Grogne Jacob.

\- Hey, j'ai eu plus de dix piqûres de guêpes au pénis, j'ai finit au urgence et j'ai pas pu baiser pendant six mois! J'ai suffisamment morfler sachant que c'est elle qui m'a vu à poile et non l'inverse! S'exclame Jared outré par la non solidarité de mon frère. Et vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule à se sujet pendant deux ans!

Je lâche la batte au sol en me disant qu'il a raison, il a faillit mourir alors on est quitte. Jacob fronce les sourcils et je commence à retourner vers la maison sous le regard surpris des gars. Leah soupire alors que Sam dit à Jared de se remettre ses vêtements.

\- T'es qu'une dégonflée! Hurle Jared et je me fige. Depuis quant tu refuse de te battre? Grogne Jared et je le fusille du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue au juste? Siffle Paul.

\- J'insinue que ta nana a perdu ses couilles! Elle préfère se contenter de son sort plutôt que de ce battre pour elle-même! Crie Jared et je stoppe Paul alors qu'il avance dans sa direction.

\- PERSONNE N'INTERVIENT C'EST ENTRE JARED ET BELLA! Ordonne Sam et Paul se fige alors que je ramasse la batte.

\- T'étais une battante, mais maintenant t'es qu'une loque! Siffle Jared et je lui fais signe d'aller au fond de sa pensée. Tu nous dis que tu as été violé et pourtant tu ne fais rien pour que ses mecs finissent derrière les barreaux! J'ai appris que tu t'étais laissé faire, que t'as pas riposté...

\- Jared fait attention à ce que tu insinue mon garçon! Feule mon père et j'observe Jared le regard vide, hors de question qu'il voit à quel point cela me blesse.

\- Alors est-ce que tu t'es vraiment faite violée ou tu joue les victimes parce que t'as fait ta pute et que tu as honte? Demande Jared et je recule.

J'inspire profondément en essayant de calmer mes tremblements de rage alors ses mots me percutent comme des coups de poignard en plein cœur. J'entends les filles hoqueter choqué et je recule encore d'un pat en serrant la batte dans ma main droite pour ne pas m'écrouler. J'ai du mal a respirer et je ferme les yeux alors que des larmes se logent dans le coin de mes yeux.

\- est...a... eu...U... ense... e... oi?

Ma voix est horrible, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est compris ce que je viens de lui demander. " C'est ça que tu pense de moi?" voilà ce que je voulais lui dire et je réalise maintenant l'ampleur du boulot que je vais avoir pour de nouveau être moi-même. Il me fusille du regard et ma main tenant la batte tremble de plus en plus. Je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer, pour ne pas céder à la colère et son regard sur moi ne m'aide pas. Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans celui de Paul qui tremble mais qui est incapable de bouger à cause de l'ordre de Sam.

\- Ce que je pense n'as pas d'importance, l'important c'est ce que tu es vraiment! Alors j'ai vu juste, tu joue les victimes... avoue, que t'as aimé ça...T'es qu'une salope?! Siffle Jared.

Toute mes barrières tombent et j'explose de rage en me jetant sur lui. Je cogne dans ses côtes alors qu'il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et un craquement sonore résonne dans le silence.

\- Tu ne sais pas le monstre qu'il était... plus tu lutte plus tu souffre... plus tu lutte plus tu souffre...

Je continue et le tape dans les jambes le faisant tomber au sol. Les images de James Gigandet apparaissent devant mes yeux et je frappe alors que Jared est au sol. Les images de James et le visage de Jared se superpose, je ne sais plus sur qui je frappe mais je frappe. Les coups de battes et les cris de mon père résonnent alors que du sang éclabousse mon visage mais je ne peux pas m'arrêtais, cette fois je vais tuer James.

\- Trente six points de suture dans le rectum à cause de ta matraque...cette putain de matraque qui t'as servit à me cogner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever du sol... les cordes vocales déchirés parce que je hurle a l'aide... parce que malgré tout je veux encore me battre... me battre pour ma famille qui m'attend... pour mon frère qui espère... je garde espoir pour qu'on entende ma voix alors que tu me fait ton putain de sourire... ton sourire content alors que je hurle que je ne veux pas mourir... parce que c'est ça que je cris... je ne veux pas mourir... tes coups de poings... mon sang sur le carrelage et ton corps qui m'écrase... tu rigole alors que je pleure... tu me casse la mâchoire afin que je puisse pas te la mordre...mordre ta sale bite alors que tu me l'enfonce dans la gorge... alors que tu me l'enfonce violemment dans mon vagin puis dans mon rectum excité parce que je cris... tu entends mes cris et ça t'excite...

\- Bella...arrête...

\- Tu ne t'ai pas arrêté toi n'est-ce pas? Feulais-je avec ma voix cassée. J'ai ressenti chaque coup de poing... chaque coup de rein alors que tu rigolais en me disant que j'étais ta pute... Ta salope pour les deux ans à venir... la terreur et la peur qui paralyse mon corps de gamine de seize ans... ton odeur fétide dans mes narines alors que tu m'ordonne de le dire encore et encore...de dire ton nom et de te supplier de me laisser en vie...

Je continue de frapper et le sang continue de me couvrir le visage et ma vision se trouble alors que mes coups sont de plus en plus erratique.

\- Je veux pas mourir James... Je veux pas mourir James... Et ensuite tu me laissais tranquille alors vas-y dit le! Dit le et je te laisse tranquille James!DIT LE! Hurlais-je en levant ma batte au dessus de ma tête.

\- Bella c'est Jared... C'est pas James c'est Jared! Hurle la voix de Kim. Arrête je t'en supplie tu vas le tuer... C'est Jared...

Je stoppe mon geste et pivote mon regard vers Kim qui hurle de toutes ses forces le visage couvert de larmes alors que les filles la retiennent pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne mon regard vers le corps que je maintiens au sol. Jared est couvert de sang, il se tiens les côtes et sa respiration semble difficile. Je lâche ma batte et regarde mes mains couvertes de sang les yeux écarquillés. Mon dieu, j'ai faillit tuer Jared! Je m'éloigne d'un bond les mains tremblantes de peur alors que Sam accourt pour vérifier l'état de Jared qui est inconscient sur le sol.

\- Paul, Jacob, occupez vous de Bella! Ordonne Sam alors que Quil et Embry accourt pour lui donner un coup de main.

Je recule alors que mon frère et Paul s'approche de moi. J'ai les yeux écarquillés, je suis choqué par ce que je viens de faire et complétement terrorisé en me rendant compte que le monstre que j'avais réussit à enfermer profondément au fond de moi c'est libéré. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais réussit à le contenir, pendant cinq ans j'avais réussit à l'enfermer malgré toutes les tortures.

\- Chaton... Bella, regarde moi! Chuchote Paul en avançant doucement vers moi les joues couvert de larmes.

\- Je...j'ai recommencé...je voulais pas... c'est pas moi ça... je voulais pas...

\- Je sais Chaton... calme toi... inspire... expire...

Je recule encore afin qu'il ne me touche pas. Son regard est inquiet, il a peur... peur de moi ou pour moi ça je ne le sais pas. Je regarde mon frère et lui aussi semble terrifié par ma réaction, par moi... Mon frère à peur de moi...

\- Mon dieu... Jared... je pensais que c'était lui... Je voulais pas faire de mal à Jared...je... c'était lui...

\- James? James comment Bella? Demande mon frère en s'approchant encore d'un pat.

\- Non il faut pas... je peux pas... il me tuera... il fera du mal aux filles...

\- Plus personne ne te fera du mal Chaton, je te le promet! Il faut que tu nous dise qui t'as fait ça... Qui sont les hommes qui t'ont fait du mal afin de pouvoir les stopper tu comprend? Supplie Paul et je pleure.

\- Non...NON...NON! Hurlais-je de ma voix brisée et ce fut le trou noir.


	16. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Point de vu Paul :

Mon Dieu, seigneur ayez pitié! Pleurais-je en entendant chaque parole, chaque mot de ma moitié alors que la batte s'écrase sur le corps de Jared avec autant de force que si c'était l'un de nous qui le frappé. Lorsqu'elle prononce le prénom James je me rend compte qu'elle est complétement déconnectée de la réalité. Sa colère à l'hôpital n'est rien comparé à la rage qui l'anime à cette instant et je vois Sam attendre quelque chose.

\- Transforme toi Bella...allez! Grogne Sam en serrant les dents.

Sa phrase me percute et je tremble en me rendant compte qu'il a créer un coup monter sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Je feule et mon loup tape dans ma tête pour sortir mais l'ordre de Sam nous paralyse toujours. Bella continue son monologue alors que Jared est inconscient une deuxième fois mais là c'est grave vu tout le sang qui gicle.

\- Sam il faut que tu intervienne maintenant, elle va le tuer! Grognais-je les dents serrés.

\- Elle ne m'écoutera pas! Grogne Sam tendu. Si je m'interpose il y aura encore plus de blessés...

\- Je veux pas mourir James... Je veux pas mourir James... Et ensuite tu me laissais tranquille alors vas-y dit le! Dit le et je te laisse tranquille James!DIT LE! Hurle Bella d'une voix animal en levant la batte au dessus de sa tête.

\- Bella c'est Jared... C'est pas James c'est Jared! Hurle la voix de Kim. Arrête je t'en supplie tu vas le tuer... C'est Jared...

Bella se fige, la batte suspendu au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à exploser le crâne de Jared. Bella pivote en direction des filles et je vois ses iris complètement dilatées s'éclaircir pour reprendre lentement leurs couleurs gris acier. Elle plonge son regard vers Jared étendue sous elle et sursaute en s'éloignant du corps de notre ami alors que Sam saute pour rejoindre Jared. Tout le corps de Bella tremble, elle regarde ses mains puis la batte qu'elle a jeté au sol.

\- Paul, Jacob, occupez vous de Bella! Ordonne Sam alors que Quil et Embry accourt pour lui donner un coup de main.

Bella recule alors que Jacob et moi faisons un pat dans sa direction. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, choqué par ce qu'elle viens de faire et complétement terrorisée. Je m'approche lentement d'elle les mains dirigées vers le sol afin de ne pas la toucher. Jacob pleure alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent le long des joues de sa sœur et je ne peux pas empêcher les miennes de couler également face à toutes les révélations qu'elle nous a faite sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Chaton... Bella, regarde moi! Chuchotais-je en avançant doucement vers elle les joues couvert de larmes.

\- Je...j'ai recommencé...je voulais pas... c'est pas moi ça... je voulais pas... Balbutie Bella de sa voix cassée et mon regard se voile de tristesse.

\- Je sais Chaton... calme toi... inspire... expire...

Elle recule pour que je ne la touche pas et j'ai peur que l'idée absurde de Sam et Jared l'ai complétement brisée. J'ai peur, peur pour elle parce que je ne veux pas la perdre... Elle contemple Jacob et son corps se tend alors que je sens l'odeur de peur partout autour de nous...

\- Mon dieu... Jared... je pensais que c'était lui... Je voulais pas faire de mal à Jared...je... c'était lui... Balbutie Bella en regardant ses mains.

\- James? James comment Bella? Demande Jacob en s'approchant encore d'un pat.

\- Non il faut pas... je peux pas... il me tuera... il fera du mal aux filles...

\- Plus personne ne te fera du mal Chaton, je te le promet! Il faut que tu nous dise qui t'as fait ça... Qui sont les hommes qui t'ont fait du mal afin de pouvoir les stopper tu comprend? Suppliais-je Bella et elle éclate en sanglot en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Non...NON...NON! Hurle Bella de sa voix brisée avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Leah arrive en courant et nous fait signe de ne pas bouger alors qu'elle attrape le visage de Bella entre ses mains. Bella a le regard vide, sans vie et mon coeur se serre alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Bella, écoute moi ma grande... ne le laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi! Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner! Bat toi terreur, ne le laisse pas te briser! Tu as survécu, tu es en vie, ne le laisse pas gagner! crie Leah en frappant sa joue.

Les yeux vitreux de Bella se braque sur Leah navigant, cherchant une réponse à ses questions. Je retiens mon souffle alors que Bella inspire profondément.

\- Mieux vaut être le chasseur que la proie...transforme la proie en chasseur...Murmure Bella en regardant Leah droit dans les yeux. Je suis le chasseur pas la proie... le chasseur, pas la proie...

\- Oui c'est ça la terreur, revient et bat toi pour ne plus être une proie! Souffle Leah.

\- Qui a fait de toi une proie Leah? Qui a essayé de te briser? Demande Bella et Leah éclate en sanglots.

\- Un homme...je ne sais pas son nom...je le revois encore dans mes cauchemars... sa peau noir...ses dreadlocks...sa dent en or qui luit sous l'éclairage du lampadaire... j'avais quatorze ans...

\- Cicatrice sous le menton et une odeur de clou de girofle mélange avec de la réglisse... tatouage au dessous du nombril en forme de rose rouge... Murmure Bella alors que ses yeux se ferment et ses poings se mettent à trembler. Il a un bout de pouce en moins... les yeux noirs comme la nuit...il mordille tout le temps une alumette...il se brule avec lorsqu'il a finit pour ce rappeler le nombre de fille qui a prise...

Leah pâlit et retourne un regard paniquée vers Jacob et je réalise que d'une part Leah à été violé elle aussi et que d'autre part Bella connais très bien son violeur, trop bien pour notre santé mentale.

\- Bella comment... Balbutie Jacob en fixant sa sœur.

\- Sa phrase préférée c'est " Je vais te prendre jusqu'à la garde et tu criera mais personne ne viendra à ton aide" Cri Bella les yeux rempli de rage. Laurent...deuxième sur ma liste des psychopathes encore en vie...

Leah ferme les yeux et vomis tout son petit déjeuner sur l'herbe à côté de Bella alors que celle-ci garde son regard braqué dans celui de son frère. Il tremble de rage et Bella se met debout devant nous les yeux brillants de rage.

\- Mike... lui son truc c'était de lécher ma joue comme un putain de chien avant de te prendre par derrière...troisième sur la liste...et c'est que le début...il y a aussi...

\- Bella je t'en supplie arrête! Souffle Jacob anéanti en se tirant les cheveux et moi je suffoque face au regard glacial, sans émotions de mon âme sœur.

\- Vous voulez que j'en parle mais vous n'êtes pas foutu d'écouter, de supporter la réalité... je peux donner chaque détail...chaque imperfection de leurs peau...chaque phrase de ses hommes... chaque détails de chaque agressions parce que je les ai vécu en boucle chaque jours pendant cinq ans...

\- Chaton...

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre... ce n'est pas moi que je protège ni eux... c'est vous! Regarde se qu'une phrase fait à Leah... ce que de simple mot peuvent produire... laissez moi tranquille...en parler ne change pas les faits cela ne procure que plus de douleur... j'ai la mienne à gérer j'ai pas besoin d'y rajouter la votre! Siffle Bella mauvaise.

Elle attrape son pull et sort une clope pour l'allumer et ferme les yeux alors que la fumée sort de sa bouche. Son regard se braque sur Sam et celui se fige alors qu'elle grogne entre ses dents. Elle le fusille du regard alors que Jared gémis et son poing se serre alors que Sam la regarde furieux.

\- On a réussi...elle...elle c'est...transformée? Balbutie Jared en regardant Sam avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Bella avance vers Sam furibonde attrapant la batte près à lui éclater la tronche pour sa connerie mais la voix suppliante de Emily la stoppe et elle jette la batte loin d'elle en poussant un juron de frustration en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Le seul truc qui me reste de ma louve c'est une force supérieure à celle des humains et une tendance à guérir plus vite qu'eux! La prochaine fois que tu essaie de me pousser à bout tu risque d'y passer Sam Uley!

\- Fait attention à ta façon de t'adresser à l'Alpha, gamine! Grogne Sam. On voulait t'aider afin de faire sortir ta louve...

\- Mensonge! Soufflais-je en inspirant par le nez et je le regarde choqué ainsi que tout le monde.

\- Tu l'a réalisé avant Jacob, n'est-ce pas? Depuis quant as-tu compris Sam? Demande Bella d'un tond glaciale.

\- Chez moi l'autre jour quant Jared a dit qu'on était ta meute, pas que tu en fais partie mais qu'elle est tienne! Souffle Sam. Je devais être sûr...

\- Bella de quoi tu parle? Demande Leah et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout les gars de la meute m'ont défié et je les ai battu, Jacob plus que les autres... Notre bande, notre groupe...le début de la meute... Parce que je suis une Black, parce que je les ais tous battus c'est moi le véritable Alpha... j'ai de l'influence sur eux... alors...Grogne Bella en serrant les dents.

\- Alors Sam t'as poussé à bout pour voir si tu pouvais te transformer afin de te défier! Réalise Jacob fou furieux. Pour garder le pouvoir...

\- Tu me l'aurai demandé je t'aurai dit que je n'en voulais pas... tu leurs as montré ma pire facette, j'ai dévoilé la tienne... conflit résolu! Maintenant dégage de chez moi... nous aurons une discussion toi et moi sur la façon que doit se comporter un Alpha mais pas aujourd'hui. Soigne Jared et excuse toi auprès de lui pour l'avoir envoyé au casse pipe, moi j'ai besoin d'une douche et de dormir...je dois arrêter de parler si je veux guérir complètement...

\- Et toi depuis quant tu sais que c'est toi le véritable Alpha? Demande Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre... la crise d'angoisse. Ton loup a grondé en signe de défis mais tu as baisser les yeux en premier... tu n'écoute pas ton loup... je ne suis pas une louve donc je ne suis pas l'Alpha... dégage de chez moi avant que je ne change d'avis...

Je regarde Bella complètement ahuri alors qu'elle passe à côté de son père. Billy attrape la main de Bella et elle l'embrasse sur la joue et lui tapote l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Point de vue Bella :

J'embrasse mon père sur la joue et lui tapote l'épaule alors que son regard brillant de larmes d'inquiétude me percute. J'entre dans la maison et inspire profondément en essayant de stopper toutes les émotions qui me transperce. J'avance dans ma chambre et contemple mon reflet, je suis couverte du sang de Jared mais moins que lorsque j'ai tué Phil. Le flic qui est venu m'arrêter avait cru que je m'étais peinte en rouge avant de réaliser que c'était du sang.

J'attrape un pantalon de yoga, un t-shirt ample et entre dans la salle de bain en priant pour qu'ils soient partis lorsque je serais sortie de la douche. L'eau brûlante me permet de rester concentré sur l'instant présent alors que mes muscles se détendent lentement. Je me frotte vigoureusement les cheveux et mon corps afin d'enlever tout ce sang en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Ce n'est pas ton sang, c'est celui de Jared, ce n'est pas ton sang c'est celui de Jared ! Me répètais-je mentalement avant de me rincer.

Lorsque je sort de la salle de bain je retrouve Paul installé sur mon lit la tête entre les mains. Je pose ma main délicatement sur son épaule et il plonge son regard perdu dans le mien. Il tend la main pour la poser sur ma joue attendant de voir si je me recule. Je souris légèrement et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

\- Faut que je dorme...

\- Je peux pas te laisser seule chaton, pas après ça! Murmure Paul en tremblant.

Ça... pas après m'avoir vu démolir Jared et après toutes mes putains de révélations. Il est bouleversé, il a peur pour moi et je le trouve encore plus attachant à cette aveux . J'inspire un grand coup et hoche la tête en lui faisant signe de s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur le dos les bras croisé derrière la tête et j'inspire profondément en m'allongeant près de lui. J'avance encore et pose ma tête sur son torse et écoute les battements de son cœur.

\- Les gars voulaient revenir demain, je leur ai dit d'attendre ce week-end...Souffle Paul en embrassant mon crâne. Comment tu arrive...tu aurai dû être l'Alpha... c'était ton rêve de te transformer et...

\- J'aurai dû être majorette professionnelle... j'aurai dû être cheerleader... j'aurai dû dire à mon père que je ne voulais pas vivre avec ma mère... j'aurai dû passer la nuit chez Damien au lieu de rentrer et de me faire agresser par Phil...j'aurai dû n'apporte que des regrets, je préfère me concentrer sur "je veux"!

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux chaton? Murmure Paul en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

\- Je veux être moi...je veux chanter... je veux sourire et rire jusqu'à m'en étouffer... je veux vivre plutôt que survivre...je veux être heureuse... je suis heureuse avec toi...

Paul sourit les yeux brillants et descend lentement vers moi afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement. J'inspire par le nez alors que son baiser me réchauffe jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Paul sourit contre mes lèvres et je caresse doucement sa joue pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Lentement il dégage les mèches de cheveux de mon visage tout en me contemplant tristement.

\- Comment tu as fait pour réussir à tenir, pour ne pas craquer et ne pas mourir? Murmure Paul en tremblant légèrement.

\- Ma mère aimait me rabaisser constamment, j'ai appris à me couper mentalement du monde qui m'entoure afin de ne pas souffrir... c'est comme si...mon corps est là... je vois ce que ses hommes me font mais... comme lorsque tu contemple ton reflet dans un miroir... Dans ses moments là je suis de l'autre côté du miroir... Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Paul me regarde attentivement et j'inspire profondément en essayant d'être plus clair, me lève et le tire pour qu'il en face de même afin de nous positionner devant la double porte miroir de ma penderie. Je me place devant lui et contemple son reflet. J'attrape sa main droite et soulève mon t-shirt laissant apparaître mes cicatrices alors qu'il retiens son souffle. Je passe sa main doucement sur mon ventre comme une caresse et ses yeux noix me sonde à travers le miroir.

\- Je n'ai pas peur parce que je sais que c'est toi qui me touche, parce que je te vois...j'ai besoin de te voir... là c'était la coquille, le reflet avec toi c'est moi...c'est pas seulement mon corps c'est aussi mon âme...

Il pose sa main à plat sur mon ventre et inspire profondément par le nez avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Son autre main viens rejoindre la première et il se met à nous balancer doucement alors que mon regard reste braqué sur le miroir. Je colle mon corps un peu plus au sien, me nourrissant de sa chaleur, sa présence détendant chaque muscle de mon corps.

\- J'aimerai tellement te faire oublier tout ça, toute cette douleur...Chaton... j'ai eu peur...peur de te perdre... peur que tu t'écroule... Murmure Paul.

\- Je sais...

Je m'allonge avec lui dans le lit et il s'écroule de fatigue en me tirant vers lui pour me loger dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur et de sa respiration. Je me réveille trois heures plus tard,couverte de sueur et mon cœur se calme lorsque je remarque que Paul est toujours endormi. Mes lèvres se posent dans son cou doucement et j'inspire son odeur avant de descendre pour le laisser dormir encore un moment. Je me serre un café et attrape mon ordinateur pour envoyer la maquette à Carter et sort fumer ma clope dehors profitant de la brise fraîche pour me sortir complètement de mon sommeil.

\- Déjà debout? Murmure la voix de Leah et je pivote dans sa direction.

Elle a le teint blafarde et ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer me faisant culpabiliser encore plus. J'inspire et plonge mon regard dans le sien afin qu'elle puisse voir toute les émotions qui me transperce en cet instant.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir ravivé ta douleur...

\- C'est à cause de Sam, de sa faute pas la tienne!

\- Nan Leah, je t'ai fait vivre ton pire cauchemars... Murmurais-je en jetant ma cigarette.

\- Tu as raison, toi et moi shopping demain et on sort en boîte... Tu portera une robe et des talons ainsi que du maquillage! Grogne Leah en souriant et j'entends mon frère éclater de rire.

\- D'accord! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux. Une sortie shopping et une soirée, après on sera quitte!

Elle hoche la tête en me tapotant l'épaule et je finis mon café en contemplant la forêt. Mon frère sort et me donne des nouvelles de Jared, son état c'est amélioré et il veut me parler lorsque je serais prête à l'écouter. J'acquiesce en soupirant et entre dans la maison pour laver ma tasse. Lorsque je pénètre dans la maison mon téléphone sonne et je souris alors que mon frère retiens son souffle.

\- Bella tu me surprendra toujours! Je valide la chanson, attend toi à l'entendre très bientôt à la radio et j'attends ton choix de groupe.

\- Imagine Dragons est le groupe qui se rapproche le plus vocalement de mes musiciens, passe un contrat d'exclusivité avec eux et je t'envoie la prochaine maquette la semaine prochaine! J'ai une chanson en tête, je compte faire un essai de diffusion en boîte demain soir...

\- Je prend l'option dessus, tu as le nom? Demande Carter alors que mon frère me regarde intrigué.

\- C'est une ébauche, je te l'envoi finis la semaine prochaine...

\- Pourquoi veux tu la passer en boite si elle ne sera pas finit c'est pas ton genre de faire cela? Soupire Carter au téléphone et je souris.

\- Une déclaration à quelqu'un qui compte pour moi...

\- Qui est l'heureux veinard qui à réussi à toucher ton cœur? Souris Carter au téléphone et je rigole.

\- Paul. C'est mon Champion...il a réussi à briser mon amure...

Je raccroche et enlace mon frère en souriant alors qu'il me regarde ému les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère ressert son étreinte et je tapote doucement son dos en rigolant. Leah nous appelle pour manger un morceau et je cherche mon père du regard. Jacob me dit qu'il passe la soirée chez Charlie et qu'il dort sur place. Paul arrive et je souris alors qu'il m'arrache des bras de mon frère pour m'embrasser sur le front. Nous mangeons en silence et mon frère sourit en se frottant les mains alors que je soupire en secouant la tête amusé.

\- Demain soir mon pote on sort avec les filles en boîte! Affirme mon frère et Paul fronce les sourcils.

\- OK mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demande Paul.

\- Parce que Bella sera en robe et chaussures à talons! Donc les gars je compte sur vous pour porter une chemise et être habillé classe! Balance Leah.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête face au regard interrogateur de Paul et me lève pour débarrasser mon assiette. Paul questionne Leah et elle lui explique notre marché, il grogne et m'enlace alors que j'essaie de mettre au clair la musique que j'ai en tête pour demain soir.

\- T'es pas obligée de faire ça Chaton, c'est pas ta faute...

\- Quoi t'as peur qu'elle soit pas sexy en robe ma frangine? Demande Jacob hilare et je lui jette le torchon à la tête.

\- Au contraire! Râle Paul. Ta sœur est la plus sexy... mais pour l'instant... Je veux juste pas tout foirer!

Je fronce les sourcils à cette phrase et Paul nous dit qu'il doit passer chez son père et qu'il revient demain, s'enfuyant sous mon regard interrogateur. Jacob soupire et Leah me regarde en souriant alors que je me demande se qu'il veut dire par là.

\- Bon, je vais faire ma ronde moi, bisous mes amours! Crie Jacob en sortant mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai pas compris! Soupirais-je et Leah éclate de rire.

\- Paul a envie de te faire l'amour mais il a peur de ta réaction après les révélations de ce matin! Avoue Leah et je la regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Voilà pourquoi on va faire en sorte de te rendre irrésistible pour demain soir. La musique que tu veux passer en boîte c'est quoi?

\- Viens avec moi dans le garage, j'ai besoin que tu l'enregistre sur une clé USB.

\- Attend, tu vas pas chanter hein? Panique Leah et je fais oui de la tête. Bella, tu dois reposer ta voix!

\- T'inquiète ça sera pas vraiment du chant, plus un échauffement vocale... s'il te plaît Leah, je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il me fait ressentir...

\- D'accord Bella mais tu ne force pas!

Je souris et nous entrons dans le garage, je branche mon ordinateur portable et me positionne derrière mon piano. Je fait craquer mes doigts et chantonne l'air dans ma tête sous le regard surpris de Leah et commence à faire virevolter mes doigts sur différentes musique. Je montre à Leah le bouton pour démarrer l'enregistrement et me rapproche du micro en fermant les yeux.

Elle me regarde ahuri alors que je souffle les paroles en fermant les yeux en suivant le rythme du piano qui résonne dans le garage. J'inspire entre chaque phrase laissant mes sentiments pour Paul m'envahir. Je continue en visualisant tout ce que j'aimerais lui dire, tout ce que sa présence me fait ressentir. Je souris tout en laissant une larme couler sur mon visage alors que mon âme et mon cœur s'accorde pour dire ce que je ressens pour Paul sans jamais prononcer les deux mots fatidiques.

\- Putain si là tu chante pas, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu es capable de faire "terreur"! Sourit Leah.

\- T'en pense quoi?

\- J'en pense que c'est une chanson qui putain de déclaration d'amour ça Bella, ton Paul pourra pas résister! Je vais te laisser peaufiner ton truc parce que je vois que tu n'es pas satisfaite, je vais organiser notre journée de demain et préparer ton sac pour dormir au garage avec Paul! Sourit Leah en embrassant ma joue.

\- Merci Leah, d'être là...

\- Toujours la terreur... force pas trop d'accord, il faut que tu te repose la journée de demain va être mouvementée... Rigole Leah et je lève les yeux au ciel.


	17. chapitre 16

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 16 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je souris alors que j'ai finis ma chanson et je constate qu'il est huit heure du matin alors que Leah m'apporte un café. Elle me regarde avec insistance et je lance la musique terminé. Elle ferme les yeux et une larme coule le long de son visage avant d'atterrir dans sa tasse. Je bois une gorgée de mon propre café en étant satisfaite de mon boulot. J'inspire profondément et regarde Leah attendant son verdict, un immense sourire illumine son visage et elle me dit qu'elle est parfaite.

\- C'est ta façon de parler...la musique... c'est ta façon de dire les choses, de faire entendre ta voix! Sourit Leah en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'exprimer, mon cerveau fonctionne comme un échiquier, toujours prévoir dix coups d'avance! C'est dur d'être clair lorsque ton cerveau réfléchit à toutes les possibilités avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Les gens pensent que je suis calculatrice, manipulatrice mais c'est juste de la survie... Soufflais-je le regard perdue vers la forêt.

\- Tu regrette... de ne pas être une louve, de ne pas être l'Alpha? Demande Leah en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une part de moi te dira "oui" parce que c'était mon rêve, ma destinée mais... une grande part de moi est soulagée parce qu'au moins personne ne pourra voir dans mon esprit ce qu'il c'est passé pendant ses moments là... C'est une chose d'entendre ça de ma bouche, imagine si Jacob ou Paul voyaient les images...

\- Je comprend! Affirme Leah.

Nous restons là toute les deux à contempler la vue, savourant le calme et le chant des oiseaux. J'allume ma cigarette et sort dans le jardin pour marcher un peu laissant mon esprit dérivé dans la nature environnante. Jacob sort de la forêt et je vois un loup couleur marron foncé au yeux bleu sortant avec lui me faisant froncer les sourcils.

C'est Jared, aucun doute la dessus et j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Je jette ma cigarette et entre dans la maison en leurs lançant un regard furieux. J'inspire profondément et me change pour partir avec Leah pour notre journée shopping. Lorsque j'arrive en bas des marches Jared me contemple inquiet, debout sous forme humaine, les bras croisés sur son torse et je soupire.

\- Entrainez vous avec Embry sur sa chanson, Lundi on enregistre! Grognais-je en me pinçant le nez.

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça de toi Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux et je suis désolé mais...

\- Je sais... mais ça fait quant même mal Jared... j'ai faillit te tuer à cause de ça et c'est encore pire à supporter pour moi...

Je passe à côté de lui et Leah arrive avec nos casques pour partir direction Port Angeles sous le regard triste de Jared. Port Angeles, mon nouvel enfer grace à Leah! Putain on a fait quinze boutique pour un ensemble de sous-vêtement noir en dentelle, une paire de collant, une paire de chaussure à talon et une robe! Quinze boutique merde! Râlais-je mentalement. On c'est arrêté seulement vingt minutes pour manger un morceau. On retourne à la maison et mon père rigole en voyant ma tête, mon frère a vendu la mèche.

\- C'est une folle, c'est de la torture... Commençais-je en râlant sous le sourire de mon père.

\- Ouais et c'est pas finit, maintenant tu te douche et ensuite on te prépare! Réplique Leah et je grogne.

Mon père éclate de rire alors que je me tire les cheveux tout en l'injuriant et donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon frère au passage. La douche brulante a eu au moins le mérite de me détendre complétement les muscles et je fonce dans ma chambre alors que Leah m'attend déjà prête. Je la regarde choqué et elle me répond que je suis resté une heure sous la douche. J'enfile le soutiens gorges sans bretelle ainsi que le tangua noir en dentelle et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Leah sourit et j'enfile ma robe noir sans bretelle, moulante la robe et qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse. J'enfile les bas et je tremble me sentant de plus en plus stresser face à cette soirée.

\- T'inquiète Terreur, t'es magnifique! Tout les regard seront braqué sur toi! Sourit Leah.

\- Ouais, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète figure toi! J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à attirer les psychopathes sans me transformer en bimbo alors j'espère sérieusement que tu me lâchera pas de la soirée! Paniquais-je et on entend des pat s'approcher.

\- Chaton, ça va? Je te sens paniqué! Leah un problème? S'inquiète Paul et Leah bloque la porte.

\- Tu rentre pas toi, reste en bas! Grogne Leah. On arrive dans dix minutes! Dit à Jacob d'appeler le restaurant pour confirmer la réservation pour 20h!

Il redescend et j'inspire profondément alors que Leah me fait les yeux charbonneux alors que je passe des créoles à mes oreilles et un rouge à lèvres rouge carmin alors que je passe des bracelets rouge et noir à mes poignets. Leah s'éloigne et sourit devant le résultat, je me tourne vers le miroir et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une femme fatale en face de moi. Je me pince et Leah éclate de rire alors que je continue à observer mon reflet. Elle ouvre la porte et me préviens qu'elle a mis ma musique pour ce soir dans mon sac à main ainsi que mes cigarettes et mon portefeuille avant de me laisser.

Je reste encore cinq minute devant mon reflet et j'inspire profondément en récupérant mon sac à main avant de descendre les escaliers. Lorsque j'arrive en bas mon frère, mon père et Paul tourne leurs tête tout les trois dans ma direction. La bouche grande ouverte, aucun son ne sort de leurs bouche et je perd patience.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais me changer! Grognais-je en faisant un pas vers l'escalier.

Paul saute d'un bond et attrape mon bras pour me retourner vers lui et m'embrasser sauvagement sur la bouche en collant mon corps contre le sien. Il dessoude nos lèvres et j'éclate de rire en lui enlevant un peu de mon rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche et un flash m'éblouit. Je me retourne vers Jacob alors qu'il pianote un truc sur son téléphone et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Laisse moi deviner, t'as envoyé la photo à Quil! Râlais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nope, à tout le monde! Rigole Jacob. T'es magnifique sœurette, de la bombe!

\- Il a raison Chaton, tu es resplendissante! Par contre, tu reste avec l'un de nous constamment! Grogne Paul en déposant un bisou dans mon cou. Tu met mon self contrôle à rude épreuve Chaton! Marmonne Paul dans mon cou et Jacob éclate de rire.

Je m'écarte de lui en lui faisant un sourire en coin et enlace mon père alors qu'il nous souhaite une bonne soirée en me rassurant, m'informant que Charlie vient passer la soirée avec lui pour voir le match. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, attrape mon portable sur la table basse et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Mon frère m'envoie la photo et me la met en fond d'écran. Paul avec sa chemise rouge et son pantalon noir et magnifique, les trois premiers bouton ouvert. Moi j'ai un immense sourire et les yeux qui pétille alors que ma main et sur sa joue.

Paul m'ouvre la portière et je souris devant sa galanterie alors que mon frère et Leah monte à l'arrière de la voiture. Paul prend le volant et j'ouvre la fenêtre pour fumer ma cigarette, avec trois loups dans la voiture il fait une chaleur étouffante. Je suis stressé par la soirée, je suis déjà allée en boite pour la promo de nos chansons et pour des concerts mais c'est pas pareil aujourd'hui. Paul caresse doucement ma nuque en fronçant les sourcils et je souris en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Ca va Chaton? Demande Paul en posant sa main sur mon genou.

\- On va dire que je suis pas à l'aise. Marmonnais-je entre les dents.

\- T'es superbe Bella, t'as pas a être mal à l'aise Chaton! Souris Paul en regardant la route.

\- T'as peur de te ridiculisé avoue, tu sais toujours pas danser? Rigole mon frère et j'éclate de rire.

\- Oh tu vas être surpris frangin... j'ai eu un très bon professeur de danse! Je suis une pro de la salsa et du tango maintenant! Ricanais-je et Paul grogne.

\- Et se professeur, il a un nom? Grogne Paul en me faisant sourire.

\- Je te le présenterai un jour, tu vas l'adorer! Souris-je alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

Nous arrivons au restaurant et je suis un peu gênée face au regard insistant du serveur jusqu'à ce que Paul marque bien son territoire devant tout le monde en m'embrassant sur la bouche se qui a bien fait rire mon frère et Leah. Le repas était fabuleux, Paul a dû finir mes lasagnes, trop copieuse pour moi à cause de mon nœud à l'estomac. Je paie l'addition sous la protestation de mon frère et de Paul. Je fusille les garçons et ils lèvent les mains en l'air alors que nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à la boîte de nuit pas très loin du restaurant. Le videur regarde Paul et Jacob de façon suspicieuse et je l'attrape par le col pour le pencher vers moi sous le regard choqué des gens qui attendent.

\- Dit à ton boss que Bella Black est à l'entrée et qu'elle compte passer son nouveau single en exclusivité chez lui! Grognais-je en le relâchant.

Il me fusille du regard et parle dans son oreillette, son visage pâlit et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser sortir le patron de la boite de nuit. Celui-ci me sourit et s'incline avant de me faire un baise main sous le regard choqué de mes accompagnateurs.

\- Bella Black, c'est un honneur! Qui vous accompagne?

\- Mon frère Jacob et sa compagne Leah. Voici Paul mon compagnon! Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé mais votre vigile regardait ma famille d'une manière qui ne m'a pas plu! Souris-je en fusillant son vigile.

\- Non voyons, entrez le carré VIP vous est réservé et je vous offre une bouteille de votre choix pour me faire pardonner! Mon vigile m'a parlé d'une nouvelle chanson, vous reprenez la musique? Demande le patron en me tendant son bras pour nous guider jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ma fille est une fan, elle a encore votre photo dédicacé sur le mur de sa chambre.

Je souris et tend ma main à Paul alors que le patron nous guide jusqu'au carré VIP et je lâche un profond soupire alors qu'il nous laisse pour nous envoyer un hôtesse. Leah en voyant mon teint pâle commande une bouteille de Vodka et j'embrasse Paul doucement alors qu'il me tire sur ses genoux.

\- Bella, tu nous explique? S'écrit Jacob surpris et je rigole.

\- Dans le monde de la musique je suis connue, pas seulement pour les chansons que je chante mais aussi pour celle que j'ai écrite! Aucune boîte ne peut passer mes musiques sans que je ne touche des droits! Peut de gens connaissaient mon visage avant le procès mais maintenant ça sera difficile de sortir en boîte et passer inaperçu. Souris-je alors que notre bouteille arrive.

Je souris alors que la serveuse me demande un selfie en ignorant royalement les garçons et Leah. Mon frère prépare les verres et j'avale cul sec mon shot en grimaçant tout en regardant la piste de danse. Il y a du monde ce soir, beaucoup de femme par rapport au homme. Leah suit mon regard ainsi que mon frère alors que j'avale un deuxième shot et j'attrape la main de mon frère pour nous diriger vers le Dj. Il retiens son souffle en me voyant et je lui demande de passer " Uptown Funk" de Mark Ronson sous le regard surpris de mon frère.

La musique résonne et j'éclate de rire en dansant alors que Leah et Paul nous rejoint. Un vigile se poste au carré VIP pour surveiller nos affaires et je me lâche en suivant le rythme de la musique. Mon frère se lâche également en éclatant de rire tout en faisant tourner Leah alors que Paul sourit tout en restant proche de moi. Jacob me regarde en souriant et on dansons en synchronisation parfaite sous les regards ahuris de la foule. Certains connaissant les pat nous rejoignent et Paul savoure le spectacle en rigolant avec Leah. Mon frère et moi avons le même sourire lumineux sur le visage tout en continuant à nous déhancher sur la retourne voir le Dj et demande "Lean On" de Major Lazer. Le Dj me regarde surpris et le patron le rejoint pour lui dire de passer toutes les musiques que je désire sous le regard ahuri de Leah qui vient de me rejoindre pensant que j'avais un problème. Je lui demande d'enchainer ensuite sur Flo Rida "Wild Ones" et sautille jusqu'à Paul en m'amusant comme une folle. Leah commence à comprendre enfin ce que je trafique et je lui fais un grand sourire.

\- Attend dit moi que j'hallucine pas, c'est toi qui les a écrite c'est ça? Hurle Leah et les garçons se fige.

J'éclate de rire en hochant la tête et continue de danser comme une folle coller contre Paul qui sourit en me faisant tourner sur moi-même. Mon frère rigole en continuant à danser et je finis essoufflé dans les bras de Paul. Nous retournons boire un peu et je continue la soirée en regardant les gens danser. Leah me rejoint en souriant et en me disant que je suis une super star.

\- Nan Leah, j'écris des chansons, les stars c'est ceux qui les chantent! Ris-je en secouant la tête.

Le patron vient nous voir pour savoir si notre soirée se passe bien et j'embrasse Paul alors qu'il grogne parce que le patron me dévore du regard. Je hoche la tête et continue de profité de la soirée et arrive la période des slows. Je souris et tire Paul en sortant la clé USB de mon sac. Je fais signe à Paul de ne pas bouger de la piste de danse et je passe derrière les platines en attrapant le bras du DJ.

\- Je te préviens, si tu essaie de sauvegarder cette chanson je ruine ta carrière! Le prévins-je en lui donnant la clé.

Je souffle un grand coup et retourne me lover dans les bras de Paul alors qu'il relève mon visage vers le sien.

\- Écoute bien la chanson Champion, parce que je l'ai écrite pour toi! Murmurais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Point de vue Paul :

Bella ma rendu fou toute la soirée en dansant avec moi et son frère. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que les musiques qu'elle demandait était de sa création et que celle-ci sont des gros tubes nous avons été complétement choquée. Bella elle continuait à virevolter et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai compris sa passion pour la musique, le fait de faire danser les gens, de leurs faire ressentir leurs corps et les paroles.

Lorsque les slows commence je souris alors qu'elle tend la main vers moi en attrapant un truc dans son sac. Nous arrivons sur la piste et Bella me stoppe alors qu'elle gravis les marches pour attraper le Dj derrière les platines et le menace ouvertement sous mon regard surpris. Elle souffle un grand coup et son corps se love contre le mien. Je relève son visage vers le mien en cherchant pourquoi je ressent de l'inquiétude venant d'elle et elle sourit.

\- Écoute bien la chanson Champion, parce que je l'ai écrite pour toi! Murmure Bella en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Les notes de musiques s'élancent dans la salle alors que Jacob et Leah nous rejoignent. Bella colle sa tête contre mon torse et passe ses mains autour de ma nuque alors que les miennes se positionnent au bas de ses reins. Je ferme les yeux et afin de me concentrer sur les paroles comme me l'a demandé Bella tout en posant ma joue contre le sommet de son crâne en nous balançant lentement au son des notes de musique.

( Sia- Dressed in Black)

J'avais abandonné,

Je ne savais plus qui croire,

Donc j'ai conçus une coquille,

Me gardant du Paradis et de l'Enfer,

Et j'avais touché le fond,

C'était tout ce que je me laissais savoir,

J'avais enfermé mon cœur,

J'étais emprisonnée dans le noir,

...

Tu me trouvas habillée de noir,

Cachée tout au fond,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur en morceaux,

Tu pris ma main dans la tienne,

Tu commenças à démolir mes murs,

Et tu couvris mon cœur de baisers,

Je pensais que la vie m'était passée à côté,

Manquées mes larmes, oubliés mes cris,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur, mon âme,

Et puis tu croisas mon chemin,

Tu apaisas mes craintes, tu me fis rire,

Puis tu couvris mon cœur de baisers.

...

J'étais hors de combat,

J'étais à terre, j'étais KO,

Et j'avais tout perdu,

Oui j'étais effrayée, j'étais déchirée,

Je me réfugiai dans la nuit,

J'avais donné dans le combat,

Et j'ai glissé encore plus bas,

Je me sentis comme noyée,

...

Tu me trouvas habillée de noir,

Cachée tout au fond,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur en morceaux,

Tu pris ma main dans la tienne,

Tu commenças à démolir mes murs,

Et tu couvris mon cœur de baisers,

Je pensais que la vie m'était passée à côté,

Manquées mes larmes, oubliés mes cris,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur, mon âme,

Et puis tu croisas mon chemin,

Tu apaisas mes craintes, tu me fis rire,

Puis tu couvris mon cœur de baisers.

...

J'étais désespérée et abattue,

Tu ouvris la porte pour moi,

J'étais cachée et tu laissas entrer la lumière,

Désormais je vois,

Que tu fais pour les blessés,

Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire,

Tu les rends libres,

Comme un papillon embrassant un enfant avec un oeil pour le mode mineur,

...

Tu me trouvas habillée de noir,

Cachée tout au fond,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur en morceaux,

Tu pris ma main dans la tienne,

Tu commenças à démolir mes murs,

Et tu couvris mon cœur de baisers,

Je pensais que la vie m'était passée à côté,

Manquées mes larmes, oubliés mes cris,

La vie avait brisé mon cœur, mon âme,

Et puis tu croisas mon chemin,

Tu apaisas mes craintes, tu me fis rire,

Puis tu couvris mon cœur de baisers.

...

Lorsque la musique s'arrête le visage de Bella se lève vers le mien et je la regarde subjugué. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que les émotions que j'ai ressenti se calme doucement. Elle fronce les sourcils et je souris avant de l'embrasser en lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Oui Bella est une compositrice de génie mais c'est avant tout une chanteuse qui vous transporte dans son monde. Je colle mon front contre le sien en tentant de reprendre contenance et mon souffle. Son regard gris acier brille malgré le faible éclairage de la boite et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de lui prouver mon amour et mon désir pour elle.

\- Et si on rentré ? Demande Leah en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hoche la tête et Bella retourne récupérer la clé USB pendant que Leah récupère nos affaires dans le carré VIP. Jacob me donne une tape virile sur l'épaule, lui aussi est ému par la chanson de sa sœur malgré sa voix cassé elle vient de nous prouver qu'elle est faite pour cela. Nous sortons après avoir été remercier par le patron de la boîte de nuit et je serre Bella contre moi alors que nous sortons dans la rue.

A peine somme nous sur le trottoir que Bella grogne et enlève ses chaussures sous le regard amusé de Leah en lui disant qu'elles sont quitte. J'éclate de rire et me penche pour passer mes bras sous les genoux de Bella pour la porter contre moi alors qu'elle peste contre ses chaussures.

\- Alors la chanson t'as plu? Murmure Bella dans mon cou.

\- Chaton, j'ai pas assez de mots pour d'écrire ce que j'ai ressenti alors je vais te le montrer lorsque nous serons seuls! Murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Elle ricane doucement alors que son frère se bouche les oreilles en faisant son gamin et Leah lui tape derrière la tête en grimpant dans la voiture. Bella ferme les yeux en savourant l'air frais de la nuit passant par la fenêtre tout en fumant sa cigarette alors que Jacob et Leah débatte sur le meilleur moment de la soirée et sur la réaction des différentes personnes dans la salle.

\- Je sais pas qui a eu le plus la trouille de Bella, Le videur, le patron nerveux ou le Dj! S'esclaffe Jacob.

\- Le Dj ! Affirme Leah.

\- Je confirme, lorsqu'elle lui a donné sa musique en le menaçant il a perdu deux teinte de couleur de peau! J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir! Ris-je alors que Bella m'adresse un sourire en coin.

\- D'ailleurs tu peux me dire pourquoi personne ne connaissait ton visage avant le procès? Demande Jacob intrigué.

\- Lors des concerts avec le groupe, des diners et autres soirée de promotion je portais un masque en forme de Papillon noir avec un voile sur le reste de mon visage. Le seul truc de visible était mes yeux, lorsque je sortais sans ça j'ai toujours porté des lunettes de soleil, impossible de me reconnaitre! Avoue Bella en soufflant. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Renée sache... c'est aussi à cause d'elle que j'ai demandé mon émancipation.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Leah et Bella éclate de rire.

\- C'est vrai que tu connais pas notre mère! Disons simplement qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture avec notre père, il finit en fauteuil roulant et elle se tire en m'embarquant de force avec un joueur de Baseball de seconde zone pété de tune quelque mois plus tard. N'oublions pas qu'elle réclame une pension à notre père pour pouvoir m'élever et s'en sert pour sortir faire la fête au casino.

\- Ok, donc elle ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent! Du coup tu te fais émancipé pour éviter qu'elle touche le moindre argent de ton travail...

\- Pas seulement ce que j'ai gagné, Papa n'avait plus l'obligation de lui verser la pension! Ça l'a foutu dans une colère noir lorsqu'elle l'a réalisé! S'esclaffe Bella en jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre. J'ai vécu chez Sarah pendant trois mois avant de retourner chez elle!

\- Qui est Sarah ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sarah Black, ma tante... elle vivait en Arizona avec Diego, ils avaient un ranch là bas... elle est morte lorsque les jumeaux avaient cinq... ils me manquent...

\- Ils ont quel âge maintenant? Demande Leah. Pourquoi j'en entends parler que maintenant ?

\- Sarah et papa était en froid, il aime pas Diego... trop tête brûlé à son goût, pas assez stable pour sa petite sœur! Papa a demandé à Sarah de choisir entre lui et Diego... elle a choisit Diego... les jumeaux vont bientôt avoir seize ans... leurs anniversaires est dans deux semaines.

\- Tu compte y aller hein?! Soupire Jacob et je fronce les sourcils. Tu sais que ça va pas plaire à papa.

\- Je sais mais quoi qu'il en pense et quoi qu'il en dise on est leurs familles... Brady et Colin sont géniaux et il le saurait s'il était pas aussi obstiné! Grogne Bella et je souris.

\- Tel père tel fille hein? Souris-je en caressant sa joue et elle éclate de rire.


End file.
